Change can be a good thing
by nayariveragleek
Summary: Santana and Brittany are both 25 years old yet live completely different lives. Santana, wealthy and no real direction in life as such. And Brittany an aspiring journalist who loves everything about her life. What happens when Santana finally has to move out of the comfort of her family home ? Will she cope? And which blue eyed beauty will stumble across her path.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Tina!" Brittany shouted

"Is there anything you need from the shop? I'm just heading out for a while, got to drop some previews off at work!"

"Nope I'm good Britt" Tina replied as she idly flicked through the T.V in an attempt to find something interesting to watch "Britt! Get back here for 8 though I'm going to order in from papa Louie's"

Brittany and Tina had been best friend's since both starting work at the local paper company, both with an avid imagination and knack for seeing past what the ordinary miss, since then they both decided to move in together in a lovely apartment just off the beach in LA.

"Remember Ham an..."

"Yes Britt ham and pineapple I know!" Tina laughed

"Okay good just making sure! I'll see you later bye. Oh and don't forget to feed Lord Tubbington" Brittany shouted as she closed the front door behind her.

She decided today that walking would be the better suited option, Brittany always hated going in the car something about being in the open always made her feel more at ease and seeing as though her work was only 20 minutes away it would see silly not to get the fresh air.

She posted her latest feature through the drop off point and made her way to the shop too pick up some supplies.

"Hmm what do i need" she wondered out loud "Toothpaste, fanta, magazine and some gum, sorted" she muttered to herself as she approached the cash register.

"Hey is that all for today Brittany?" Quinn asked

"Yepp i don't think i forgot anything, you'll know if I'm back in here by the end of the night" Brittany chuckled "What time do you finish?"

"In 20 minutes actually! thank god haha"

Brittany laughed along with her "okay well get home safe" Britt said with a smile.

"Okay say hi to Tina for me!"

"Will do, take care" Quinn worked at the local shop as a part time job to raise extra cash and over these few months she struck quite the relationship with the regulars.

Brittany finally made it back to her apartment by 8pm "Right then where's this pizza at!" those walks really did build up the appetite.

* * *

About 2462 miles away

"CAB" Santana waved her arms in the air in a desperate attempt to hail a cab before she got completely soaked though to the bone, as soon as one pulled up beside her she opened the door and rushed in hitting her head as she did so.

"Where too miss?"

Santana gave him the address of their family home and in no time they arrived, she paid the man and made her way to the front door. Santana's family where well how do you put it, financially stable? No, that's an understatement. Tony, her Father was the owner of a major business in New York. Anything Santana needed she got but it wasn't until she reached 25 last month he decided it was time she moved out and made a living for herself.

"Papa I'm home!"

"So did you get those flights sorted?"

"Yepp, all done I can't wait until I break the news to Quinn!"

Just as she was about to inform her Father of her plans her phone vibrated in her pocket

"Wanky"

"What was that Mija?"

"Oh nothing dad" she muttered as she opened the new message

**Incoming Quinn: FACETIME NOW! **

Quinn and Santana had been best friends all their lives, they went to the same pre-school , high school and it wasn't until Quinn decided to move to LA to be closer to her boyfriend Sam did they have to move apart.

**Sending Santana: I HAVE NEWS! But yeah sure xox**

Quinn's face popped up on her IPhone

"What was with the urgency Fabray! Couldn't you wait another minute to see this hot stuff"

"Shut up san and tell me this so called news"

"guess who's moving to LA tomorrow!"

"NO WAY! YOU'RE KIDDING ME RIGHT!"

"hahaa nope I've already got a place sorted" Santana chuckled as her friend was bouncing up and down.

" OMG san this is amazing! Why though? Thought you was settled in New York"

Just as Santana was about to answer her, Tony popped up beside her and spilled the real reason

"Because she needs to stop milking off her old man Quinn that's why" he said light heartedly

"Lie's I just can't wait to move out!" Santana said as she shot her papa a death glare as he shuffled out the room.

"Oh well I don't care about the reason as long as your here! Where a bout's are you moving?"

"Um well It may just be this apartment... that just so happens to be about 1 block away from a certain blonde haired beauty" Santana teased.

The only reaction she got was a squeal as Quinn did a happy dance around her room.

"Well while you're busy celebrating the fact all this awesomeness is going to be seeing you regularly for the next like forever I'm going to pack my flight is at 9am tomorrow and iz bee in a bad mood if I don't get enough sleep tonight see you soon Quinn"

"AHH I CAN'T WAIT! Have a safe flight! Bye san" and then Santana ended the call.

"Right Ringo, I better go and pack we have a busy day ahead of us" Santana chuckled half nervously as she picked up her dog to head upstairs to pack.

30 minutes later and Santana has finally almost finished packing

" HERE COMES THE SUN DO DO DO DO , HERE COMES THE SUN AND I SAY IT'S ALRIGH..."

"Santana please finish packing and stop hurting Ringo's ears with your screeching" her mother announced as she walked in on her daughter belting out her rendition of 'Here comes the sun'.

Santana looked like a deer in headlights at being caught, It was no secret she could sing it's just she didn't really like to sing in front of people.

"OK MUM NOW GET OUT"

"God you're still as moody as a teenage Santana" her mother sighed as she walked out the room.

Santana had finally finished all the packing and dropped herself down on her double bed to get some sleep.

"This might just be the change I need" Santana announced to no one as she turned off her bedside light to drift off to her own thoughts and anticipations of what LA would be like.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So then mija I finally get to see the back of you hey?" her father said, trying to make light of the situation. Maria, Santana's mother was crying and writing down various things on a piece of paper to give to her daughter.

"Remember when you get there, ring me and please make sure you lock all the doors and windows oh and don't leave the cooker on san" Maria choked out while stumbling across to give her daughter a hug.

"Yes mum I'll ring you, and I'm 25 not 8 please stop worrying, I'll be fine" Santana gave her mum a hug and a reassuring smile "Plus I have Quinn, she'll look after me" she said with a laugh.

"Yes and I'm going to be ringing that girl every night to make sure you haven't set fire to anything..."

"THAT WAS ONE TIME MUM"

"hahaaa yeah sanny bear you almost killed me with that 'one time'" puck her brother joked.

"Eugh remind me how I've put up with you all these years, at least I don't refer to myself as the puckasaurus" Santana bantered back as she lightly slapped him on the shoulder "Now come here and give me a hug" Just as Puck was about to pull away she whispered something in his ear "Remember, me, you, call of duty every night bro. And don't tell papa he'll only give me a lecture."

"Of course" Puck replied as he shot his signature smirk

"What was that Mija?"

"NOTHING DAD" they both shot back in unison.

"**9am Flight to LA boarding in 2 minutes"**

"Well ... looks like I finally get freedom haha. Mum, I'll ring you when I get there don't worry, papa try not to miss all this awesomeness too much and Puck you know the score 8pm" she winked.

"Bye san" they said as she turned away to walk to her terminal.

Once she boarded the plane she found her seat and put her earphone's in, "Nothing like a bit of Paul McCartney to hurry this flight up." Just as she was about to relax, a rather large middle aged balding man plonked himself down in too the seat next to her.

"No no no this can't be happening to me, god this flight is going to be terrible" she thought to herself with a sigh. She whipped out her phone and quickly sneaked a sly photo of the monstrosity sat next to her to send Quinn a quick message.

**Outgoing Santana: On the plane now just about to leave, Check out all this hot stuff that I get to spend the next 5 hours with ;) bet your jealous xoxo**

**Incoming Quinn: hahahaaa you always get the gooden's, somehow I don't think he's your type though... you know penis an all haha I'll pick you up from the airport at 2:30 can't wait to see you xx **

"Fuck you" she chuckled to herself as she turned her mobile off and shut her eyes in an attempt to make this flight go a bit faster.

**Around 5 hours later **

"QUINN!" Santana shouted as she ran towards her best friend rugby tackling her to the ground.

"Omg San It's been too long, but as happy as I am to see you... get off me your causing a scene!"

"Haha okay, right let's get this show on the road how about we go back to yours first I can't be bothered unpacking just yet." Santana said as she clambered off Quinn and helped her up.

"Sure, but wait ... where's Ringo, did you bring him with you?"

"Yepp sure did, I'm guessing he's with all my other luggage so let's go get the monster and head out of here iz be hungry and tired and you know what that means."

Quinn let out a laugh "Yeah an incredibly annoying Santana who acts like an 8 year old."

About 1 hour later they had finally arrived back at Quinn's place and they had both sat down on the sofa to catch up.

"So first off all, how are you going to get a job San?"

"Well I know Mercedes, she's like a super old friend of mine so she offered me work at her club, so that's already sorted" Santana said with a smile. "I start next week."

"Mmhm, talking about clubbing me and you need to have a girl's night out! Find you a girl hey san" She winked and shoved her friend lightly.

"On form today aren't you Fabray haha, nope I'm very much enjoying the single life. How is Sam anyway?"

"Oh well we're on a break at the moment, you know him being all committed to his work and everything, we hardly saw each other" She sighed. "It's ok though, like you said the single life is good, at least now I can let guys buy me drinks at bar's" she smirked.

"Pfft, you wish. Well I better be going gotta take Ringo out for a walk and sort out all them boxes that are currently stacked in my living space" She said as she made her way to the door.

"You need a lift home?"

"It's like 1 block away Quinn, plus I need a walk after that pizza! Which was beyond awesome by the way, what's the place called again?"

"Papa Louie's San, and don't be going there too often, you might scare them away with your ugly face."

"Oh my god, you really do suck you know that Q, my 4 year old cousin has come up with better insults. If you don't hear from me for a few day's it's because I've locked myself in my room refusing to face up to this whole 'self sufficient shit'. C ya" she said as she gave Quinn a hug.

"A girl can try! You really are hopeless Lopez. See you soon it really is great having you hear you know that right"

"I know I'm brilliant now let me leave your boring me" she shouted as she raced out the door.

Santana walked as slow as she could, taking in all of her new surroundings she had been here before when visiting Quinn but she never really took it all in. "Whoa this is beautiful" she muttered to herself. "Now where is my so called apartment?"

* * *

Brittany POV

"Umhm, yepp, sorted, yes Tina I got it, Latte no cream 3 sugars, yes, I'll be back in 3 minutes, seriously, yes bye!" Brittany shouted through the phone. "God that girl is so impatient sometimes." She put her phone in her pocket and turned around to head back to her apartment, well that was until she felt the coffee that Tina so desperately wanted go down her top. Great, she thought to herself. "Eugh Watch where you're going blondie, then next time you won't get coffee down your top." What the hell, who did this girl think she is? Oh but her eye's, so dark, so beautiful. No snap out of it Brittany she mentally slapped herself. "I-I-I'm sorry, I just, T-Tina she's in a hurry a-and..."

"Woah, didn't want the life story, but seeing as though your here do you know where this place is?" Santana said as she absentmindedly gave the coffee covered girl the piece of paper with her address on.

"Um yeah a-actually we kinda live in the same place, well not the same a-apartment, but you know what I mean, It's about a 3 minute walk from here just carry on down this road and then turn right."

"So you're not going to walk me there? Seeing as though we live in the same place" Santana said a little angrier than intended.

Brittany who by now had regained her composure decided to give this Latina some tough love. "Nope I have to go buy another coffee for my friend, and by the way you're kinda rude. C ya." She shot the shorter girl a glare and turned on her heel to go and replace the latte. "God some people" she said with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Brittany POV**

Brittany walked back to the coffee shop, dumping the other two coffee's in the trash can just outside the shop. "Same again James, a girl out there just basically gave me a coffee shower" she said with a sigh reaching for her purse.

"Just your luck eh, Tina's going to have a breakdown without her coffee." James chuckled as he prepped her order.

"hahaa yeah you can say that again." James handed her the two coffee's to which Brittany was about to pay when he stopped her.

"Nope these are on me if that girl didn't offer to pay for them then I certainly will. Have a good evening Britt."

"Thank you so much James and yeah you too."

Brittany finally made her way back to the apartment and handed Tina her drink.

"Where the hell have you been, I thought you'd been abducted or something! You know 3 minutes sure turned out to be a tad longer Britt."

Brittany made her way over to the sofa and sat down. "Yeah well I also didn't expect some bitch to chuck a boiling hot coffee down me and then basically scream it was my fault." Brittany said while pointing to her top.

"Some people" Tina said with a sigh. "So how is the article going? Did Schuester like your previews?"

"Yepp it's going alright, he said I just need to change a couple of things around and then it should be ready for next Monday's printing."

"Great Britt, if you want me too proof it just say the word." She said while finishing the last off her coffee. "I'm going to head over too Mike's for a while, Rachel is insisting we go and watch a marathon of this new show she's into, you coming?"

"Nah I'm gona go and grab a shower and chill for the night, say hi to the others for me."

"Will do see you later."

* * *

**Santana POV**

Santana finally arrived back at her new apartment at around 6pm. Now to put all these boxes away she sighed, the majority of the work had already been done and arranged by her father it was just her essentials that needed sorting. Ringo was already sat on the sofa getting acquainted with the new place and being the good owner that she was Santana decided to follow suit. Just as she was about to flick the T.V on she remembered and slid her phone out of her pocket to ring her mom. "Mija how was it? Are you there? Please tell me you've ate something today?"

"Yes mom I'm fine, Ringo's fine and yes I'm back at the new apartment" she chuckled.

"Find it easy?"

"Nope actually haha, I had to ask a local but I should be okay now. Tell Puck I'll give him a text later and tell papa thanks for sorting out all the basics for me."

"Will do Mija, keep safe. Make sure you bolt the door and don't forget to ring me soon we all send our love."

"Love you too mom bye." And with that she ended the call.

About two hours later and a tedious amount of unpacking and sorting Santana had finally finished getting everything to a respectable standard and thanks to it being the summer it was still light outside. "Right then boy, let's go take you for a walk." Ringo wagged his tail and bounded to the door, Santana clipped the lead on and shortly after they were at the local park where she had earlier met the blonde who she must admit, was rather too kind to her seeing as though she was a bitch. "God I really do have to apologise for that." she muttered to herself. Back in her high school years it was no secret that Santana Lopez was definitely the HBIC, most people was scared to even look her in the eyes let alone hold a long enough conversation to even try and break down the walls that she surrounded herself with. All except Quinn, that's probably why they became such good friends, they were similar in so many way's, there bitchy exterior being one of them.

But obviously seven years had provided enough time for the both of them to mature in ways neither would have foreseen back then but it was a pleasant change and god Santana Lopez could bring back Snix in a flash. However there was something about this encounter that really bugged me. I mean she could have told me too just fuck off and leave me there none the wiser as too how to get home but she didn't. "Crazy" she muttered to herself. She decided to take a seat on the nearest bench and shoot Puck a text while Ringo ran around entertaining himself.

**Outgoing Santana: no can do tonight, barely any time to set the xbox up. I'll sort it all out tomorrow at least it'll give your sorry ass some time to practise ;) xx**

She laid her phone on her lap while she watched Ringo play with another dog, how the hell has he made friends faster than me she thought and chuckled just as her phone vibrated.

**Incoming puck: yeah yeah excuses, your just afraid you would've lost too puckasaurus' insane call of duty skills! How's LA , any hot chicaa's out there ? xx**

**Outgoing Santana: I'm not afraid of anything, let alone someone who insists on calling himself the Puckasaurus what are you like 5? And haven't got a chance to meet anyone yet but I'm sure none would be interested in you ;) your forever alone, well apart from your right hand succka xx**

**Incoming Puck: ouch I do have feelings yano San, cut me real deep /3 haha well 8pm your time tomorrow. I have to get some sleep now it's like 12 here night Sanny bear ;) xx**

Hahaa he's such a jerk

**Outgoing Puck: The only feelings you have is hungry, tired and horny :P! Night NOAH! x **

She quickly checked the time while putting Ringo back on his lead to head home. Just as Santana reached the apartment blocks, she went to her pocket to get the electronic key to the building "Oh fuck" she sighed. "AHHH I knew I'd forgotten something, god this is so embarrassing." She said as she pressed a random apartment number to try and get buzzed in.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep... "Hello?"

"Hey umm I kinda left my key in my apartment could you buzz me in?"

"Oh haha I do that all the time if it wasn't for Tina I'd be in the same situation." She chuckled. "But how do I know you're not a murderer like in those horror movies?"

God this girl can't be serious Santana thought, she sounds just like my mother!

"Umm I dunno umm if you want you could come down and just open the door? I mean I don't really look like the killing type" She said with a chuckle.

"Okay I guess 2 minutes."

Santana leaned against the wall while stroking Ringo until the opening of the door startled her. But no way near as much as who opened it, "oh hey umm thanks for opening the door, see no murderer" she waved her hands in the air awkwardly dropping the lead as she did so.

Ringo took his opportunity too bound over to the blonde in an attempt for attention.

"hmm yeah I guess you're not, nice Husky by the way."

"Yeah" Santana said with a smile. "He's called Ringo, and um sorry for earlier I was completely out of line, I was just tired and hungry so um ... sorry?" she said with a half shrug while she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Apology accepted, but do'ya wana come in now cause I'm getting cold." The blonde girl said holding the door open.

"Oh yeah, thanks" Santana said while walking in with Ringo at her heels and the blonde following behind them.

They both stepped in to the elevator where the awkward silence was slowly building up, god I need to get out of here fast she thought to herself twice in one day? what are the chances she thought and sighed. "So um what floor?"

"Trying to stalk me already" the blonde smirked.

"um no who would want to stalk you" she shot back with an equally playful tone. Two can play at that game she thought while she pressed floor 4.

"Touche." The taller girl said while petting Ringo.

"come onnn ! blondie what floor? I haven't got all day iz needz my sleep!"

"Fine 3 but don't start hanging around outside my door creeper."

"hahaa blondie i wouldn't dream of it, I don't even like you anyway." Santana said playfully as she pushed her lightly on the shoulder.

Just as the girl was about to reply the elevator stopped and the doors opened. "You are so lucky this is my floor short ass." She said with a wink and she stepped out of the elevator.

"Oh and why is that? You're about as scary as Ringo over here Blondie." She chuckled while pressing the button to keep the doors open a while longer.

The girl turned on her heel and began to walk away until she shouted "It's Brittany by the way and because I'm faster and stronger." She laughed.

Just as Santana was about to reply the doors closed. Well that was a success Ringo eh she said. We may just have made our first friend. She made it back to her apartment and got changed in too her sweats, what a day she thought as she clambered in too bed and fell asleep as soon as her head met her pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry about the like super late update, no excuse really just didn't get around to it. But this chapter is a lot longer than the others so hopefully that makes up for it. This is my first Fanfic so leave me a review and lemme know what you guys think and how i can improve it. Would really appreciate it Thanks :) **

* * *

Santana spent the next couple of days just cleaning up and sorting out her new apartment, buying new little items and decorating just all those finishing touches to make it feel more like home. Quinn, whenever she wasn't working came by and helped her of course. She got through the whole 'moving in process' in the week and it was finally the weekend and well after the first week in LA, Santana was finally getting used to it.

It was already 6pm on a Saturday and Santana being Santana decided it was too much of a good opportunity to finally celebrate her arrival. One problem though she thought, getting Quinn to agree.

"Quiiiinnnnnnn" Santana whined in a mock infant voice. "Let's go out, it's a Saturday night and I haven't even experienced an LA night out yet." She said with a pout.

"One that won't work with me San, only your dad falls for that" Quinn smirked. "And two, I've just got back from work some of us have two jobs you know, we don't all get to sit around playing Xbox all day."

Santana could see Quinn was definitely in her stubborn mood so she decided the only course of action would be a pillow to the head so with that she grabbed the nearest one on the sofa and hit Quinn square in the face. "Eugh you act like my abuela! Next thing you'll take up knitting actually scratch that she's been clubbing with me more that you have" Santana huffed.

"Ok fine! But if I have a monster hangover for work tomorrow I swear you know Lord Voldemort? Santana nodded. "Well I make him look like a cute little puppy when I have a raging headache at 9 in the morning and only 6 hours sleep! This is all on you if I'm in a bad mood with the customers and don't even dare say I'm on my period San." Quinn said just as Santana was just about to say those exact words.

She smirked and then decided to test Quinn one last time before leaving. "Hmm I wasn't going too" She sang. "Oh and by the way I always knew you wanted to get up on me" She winked. "Now go and get ready it'll take you long enough to even look presentable compared to me" She said as she shot Quinn her signature smirk.

Quinn just looked at her with an expression that symbolised a black hole. Quinn shook her head slightly. "You know San, If that head of yours gets any bidder I'll have to force you to wear a padded helmet so I don't get knocked out by it whenever your around" She joked as she got up to go and get changed. "Now go home and get changed I'll meet you back at your apartment in an hour."

"See you then, I'll even buy you your first drink" She chuckled, "see you later" and then she closed the door behind her. It was about 6:30pm so it was just still light outside as she was walking home. She shot Puck a text saying that she was going out tonight but tomorrow it was definitely on and then walked in too the little coffee shop by the park. I'm definitely going to need one of these after moving all that furniture today she thought as she approached the guy behind the counter. She ordered a regular cappuccino with a shot of syrup and vanilla to go and waited until he finished up her order. Just as she was about to leave the blonde who lived 1 floor down entered the shop, bailey... Beth? No that's not it she thought. Brittany that was it!

"Hey Brittany" She said as she lightly touched her arm to get her attention that was fully on her phone screen at this point. Brittany clearly startled looked up at Santana.

"Oh hey sorry I didn't see you there was texting" She mumbled off.

Santana chuckled at the blondes undivided attention to whoever she was texting. "No it's alright I just wanted to give you this" Santana took out a 5 dollar bill and gave it too Brittany. "You know for the coffees that I kinda spilt down you" She said blushing with embarrassment at the memory of her behaviour.

Brittany looked amused. "Thanks but James paid for them so it really doesn't matter, if I took this it'd be like getting 2 free drinks." She chuckled. "Plus you said sorry anyway that's enough for me" She smiled "Oh and I probably wasn't paying attention anyway can't have been just your fault."

"Hey you know what it means when a guy buys you a drink right" She winked at Brittany then laughed. "But here take it, I'll feel terrible if you don't" She stuffed the note in too Brittany's hand when she had a thought. "What are you doing later on?" I may as well ask her to come along with me and Quinn, I really need to meet some new people and she seems like someone I could get along with.

"Seriously, you're not going to let me give you this back are you " Brittany chuckled putting the money in her purse and walking up to James to order her usual latte beckoning Santana to follow her so they could finish their conversation. "Um nothing really I was planning on watching some TV, why?" The blonde asked.

"Well me and a friend are going out, you know find a couple of clubs let loose a little, if you're up for it you should join us?" She said while sipping on her coffee.

"Um okay sure, It's my day off tomorrow anyway so I guess it'll be good to get out of the place for a while could I bring Tina with me?"

"Awesome and yeah sure more the merrier." She smiled and waited until Brittany paid for her drink and they both made their way out of the shop. "Do you mind if I walk back to the apartment with you?"

"Don't be silly its fine, plus it'll give me a chance to actually talk to you. I wouldn't want to go clubbing with a complete stranger." She joked. "Tell me about yourself though?" Why'd you move here?" The taller girl asked as they walked through the park.

"Haha first you thought I was a murderer now you think that I'm a possible stranger danger case." Santana said with a laugh. "Well I've always lived with my family in New York, I'm 25, and I have one older brother. Um my dad kinda runs a big business over there so I never really had to work, until he wanted me to learn how to provide for myself or some bullshit like that, sooo he sorted out a place for me here and well here I am." She said with a shrug. "My high school friend offered me a job locally which I start on Monday and that's basically it. What about yourself?"

"Awesome, well I'm 25 as well and I'm a journalist for a small company around here, I work and live with my best friend Tina. My family lives just out of town and I have one younger sister called Alana. Oh and I love dancing and comics." She said with a wide grin.

Santana laughed at the blonde's last statement. "Spiderman or Batman?" She said with a smile as they approached their apartment.

"Ooooh um well spider man is like super awesome and can web swing but Batman is all kinds of cool plus Andrew Garfield is the new spider man which is like a bonus point, so for me I'd say Spiderman." She said with a laugh.

"You're such a dork, but I'll have to agree with you on that one."

Brittany was mentally kicking herself for letting Santana know about her love for marvel she was 25 for god's sake not 15. They both got in the elevator and Santana pressed both floor 3 and 4.

"Well Quinn is picking us up at 8 and it's now 7, think you can get ready in an hour?" she asked the Blonde.

"Duh of course I can, I wake up looking great so it doesn't take a lot I'm not sure about Tina though she needs some work." She smirked.

"Haha I'll be the judge of that." She joked along "Meet me outside the foyer at 8." The elevator came to a stop Brittany stepped out.

"Okay sure, see you in an hour." The doors closed and Santana waited until she reached her floor.

* * *

**Brittany Pov**

She walked in too her apartment and made her way over to Tina who was typing away at her laptop in front of the TV. "You up for going out tonight? The new girl a floor above invited us." Brittany said as she placed her bag on the floor and took off her coat.

"Hmm okay sure, I've been working on this all night anyway I need to get out" she said with a laugh as she turned her laptop off.

"Right well go and get ready then, we have to be outside the foyer at 8."

"Seriously Britt an hour! Shotgun first in the shower" Tina said as she ran into the bathroom.

"Hurry up then! I'll get you out something presentable and put it on your bed."

Tina was already in the shower and Brittany went into her room and picked her out a simple dress she had in her closet with a pair of heels. She then went into her room to choose her outfit for the evening. "Hmmm no that's too dressy, eugh that's too casual she wondered out loud as she flicked through her closet. Finally she settled on a little one-shoulder black dress and a pair of black strappy heels. Just as she had finished sorting out her outfit she heard the water stop which meant Tina was finished.  
"Britt all done." She shouted from her room. "Thanks for sorting out my clothes."

"No problem." She chuckled as she went in to the bathroom to get a shower. 5 minutes later and she was back in her room drying her hair as fast as she could. She curled it loosely and got changed. Tina was already ready and waiting in the lounge and pouring them a glass of wine.

"You look amazing Britt, the guys will be drooling." Tina giggled.

"Not too bad yourself T." Britt said with a smile and took the drink Tina offered her. "Now let's go out and show LA our bad ass dance moves!" They finished up their drinks and made their way to the foyer. Outside there stood Santana and wait a minute... no way! "Hey Quinn" Brittany said with a smile and hugged the shorter blonde.

"No way!" she said hugging the taller blonde back. "What are the chance's huh." She laughed. "San I've known Britt and Tina for a while since I started working at the shop down the road for extra cash." She said noticing her best friend's shocked face at their greeting.

"Hey San, this is Tina, Tina this is Santana." Britt said with a smile.

"Nice too meet you Santana" Tina said giving the Latina a smile.

"You too, now let's get this show on the road girls! Quinn get's us to the hottest place in town."

They all got in the car with Santana taking the front seat and Brittany and Tina climbing in the back. I noticed that Santana had a tattoo on her ankle but I didn't want to ask. I've always thought tattoo's are personal and might have a story behind them that the other person didn't want to share so I didn't mention it. Santana was wearing a red tube dress and her black hair flowing, maybe she did just edge it tonight but there's no way she'll beat me on the dance floor I thought unknowingly smirking at my known confidence.

Santana was fiddling with the radio angrily. "Stupid station, come on stop fuzzing!" she said while hitting it repeatedly.

"Very lady like san" Quinn said leaning over slightly too sort it out almost instantly the sound of Chris Brown's new song began playing.

Tina clearly happy with this was shouting from the back. "TURN IT UP!" and god that's what Quinn did. Tina decided to sing along loudly for the first verse and I have to admit the song was infectious so I joined in.

**Too much light in this window  
don't wake me up, only coffee no sugar,  
inside my cup, If I wake and your here still,  
give me a kiss, I wasn't finished dreaming about your lips. **

I saw Quinn and Santana looking at each other before belting out along with us with the chorus.

**Don't wake me up up up up up up,  
Don't wake me up up up up up up,  
Don't wake me up up up up up up,  
Don't wake me up up up up up up  
Don't wake me up (no)  
Don't wake me up, don't wake me up (yeah)****  
****Don't wake me up up up up up up,  
Don't wake me up, don't wake me **

Santana decided to take the next verse and god she could sing.

**So much life in the city, you won't believe,  
Been awake for some days now, no time to sleep,  
If your heart is a pillow, this love's the bed,  
Tell me what is the music, inside my head,**

We all belted out the chorus again and then Quinn finally pulled to a stop outside fluorescence, a club I haven't been in before and believe me I've dragged Tina to many a club so it was a pleasant surprise to go somewhere new. We got out the car and made our way in-side, there seems to be quite a lot of people here so at least it'll have a good atmosphere I thought to myself. We all found a place to sit when Santana stood up to get us all drinks.

"First rounds on me guys what'd ya want?"

"Gin and tonic please" I said with a smile.

"Make that 2."

"Third it" Quinn said

"Okay 3 Gin and tonics coming up."

Just as Santana left to get our drinks Will. 's track this is love started playing which meant one thing I was going to tear that dance floor up.

I dragged Tina with me and began moving in time with the music smoothly with Tina by my side. We shifted around so I had my back pushed in too her front wrapping my arms around her neck.

**Santana's POV **

I ordered 3 Gin and tonics and a vodka and coke and made my way back over to the others when I noticed Brittany and Tina's absence.

"Quinn where's Britt and Tina? There drinks are here" I said placing the drinks on the table.

"Over there look" Quinn shouted over the music pointing in the crowd where a small circle had formed around the blonde and the brunette dancing. "There certainly working the crowd up a bit."

Oh my god, I swear that has to be the sexiest image my eyes have ever seen. Daym that girl can move. I mustn't have realised how long I was staring because I suddenly heard Quinn giggling to herself.

"What?" I asked noticing her sudden outburst of laughing.

"You know you should take a picture it'll last longer." Quinn said laughing at me again.

"What I was not starring! And so what if I am? They are pretty good dancers maybe you should take a look as well. Teach you a few moves" I said defending my gawking at the two. "Besides so not my type Quinn"

"Whatever Santana like you have a type." She chuckled. "You'd go for anything that could move."

I slapped her playfully faking hurt at her words. Then downing my drink "I'll show you good moves" I said with confidence standing up and making my way over to the other two. By this time the song had changed to a random song I hadn't really heard before. Brittany noticed me and waved her finger in my direction which I happily complied.

I moved up against Britt and moved up and down her body then wrapped my arms around her shoulders while she ran her hands down my body, we danced like this for a while before the beat changed and Britt turned me around pushing her front against my back as I took this up a level, moving up and down against her. People had formed a circle around us, cheering us on. Perv's I thought. "Britt come on your drink's over there" I said taking her by the hand back to our table.

"Thanks for the drink, our dancing was pretty hot." She said with a wink. "We definitely got heads turning" She said with a laugh.

"Oh babe that was all me." I said in my best ghetto voice causing her to laugh hysterically.

"I'm just getting started just you wait till I turn it up too level 3. It makes guys go mad" playing along.

I just laughed in return. "I'm going to get us all more drinks same again?"

"Yes please" they said in unison. I made my way to go and get the order of what so far had been a good night there was just something about Brittany that was so dam likeable. We're definitely going to get along great I thought as I returned with the drinks. About 4 hours later and a dozen drinks on with a lot of dancing mixed up in there Tina was missing on the dance floor somewhere with Quinn and me and Britt was resting our feet when she suddenly began to sway in her seat.

"You wana go out-side? Get some air?" I asked her standing up waiting for a response.

"Umhm" she mumbled stumbling to her feet.

"hahaa your such a lightweight" I chuckled, helping her up and making our way outside "So much for level 3, here sit down here." I said as we sat down on the kerb by Quinn's car.

She leaned her head on my lap and closed her eyes mumbling in too my side.

"What was that? Didn't quite catch that language, English was it?" I joked brushing the hair out of her face.

"I h-haad I aaaaawesome nighhhht!" she slurred and shivered slightly. So I wrapped my arms around her shoulders to try and warm her up a little.

"Yeah it was pretty good, do you wana go home now? You seem a little cold" I asked her.

"Umm yeaaaah...I'm tired and I want rocky." I reached for my phone in my bra and scrolled for Quinn hoping she would look at her phone.

**Outgoing Santana: Britt is pretty wasted outside and wants to go home, get Tina and meet us by the car in 5 xoxo**

As we waited for the other two I decided to take advantage of this time to get some embarrassing info out of the blonde on my lap. "So who's rocky then?" I said trying not to laugh.

"He's my teddy, S'preetty awesome." She replied with a toothy grin.

Oh god this is priceless I laughed to myself. "Right so you sleep with a teddy."

"Yepp keeps me save" she muttered in too my side.

Daym this is too cute I was thinking to myself when I felt my phone vibrate.

**Incoming Quinn: Just got your message, I'm trying to get Tina down from the table. Sucha wild one be out in a sec xx**

Seeing as though my phone was out and the blonde was basically drooling on my lap I decided to capture this moment, turning the phone around and holding it out in front of us snapping a pic. "Definitely cute" I said out loud looking at it before locking my phone and sliding it back into my bra just as Quinn came out of the club with a stumbling Tina in her arms.

"Seriously San you invited to worlds biggest lightweights" She laughed, let's get these in the car.

* * *

They arrived back at their apartment where Quinn helped get Tina and Britt back into theirs, Brittany at this point very much asleep in Santana's arms and Tina leaning on Quinn as she dragged her down the corridor. "Tina where's your key" Quinn said.

"Bag" Tina managed to slur out allowing Quinn to look for the key and open the door.

"Jesus we are never taking these out with us again." I said to Quinn carrying Brittany over to what I guessed was her room seeing as though it had a poster of marvel on the door. "Quinn sort out Tina I'll help sleeping beauty over here" opening her door and placing her down on her bed. I guiltily rooted through her draws until I found a pair of shorts and a tank top which I threw at Brittany.

"Get changed" I said while turning around to give her some privacy.

I Heard her stumbling around and after 2 minutes of silence I presumed she had accomplished it, I turned around to find her half laying on her bed with her arm sprawled across and dangling of the side and her other one securely wrapped around what appeared to be a stuffed duck.

"Oh so this is the famous rocky then" I chuckled moving across the room and shifting Brittany so she was actually completely on the bed and pulling the duvet over her.

"Priceless, not so tough now are you Blondie. Let's get a pica of this chica" I whipped out my phone and took a quick picture before leaving her room just as Quinn appeared to do the same thing.

"Right I want my bed let's get out of here." Quinn said as we left their apartment.

"You can stay at mine if you want, save you taking your car back to yours?"

"I would but I have work in the morning well in about 6 hours actually, thanks to you I'm not going to have nearly as much beauty sleep."

"Pfft you'll need more than that to make an improvement on that face." I said as I pulled her in for a hug. "Thanks for coming out tonight though, I'll see you soon. Text me when your home."

"Will do San, and yeah it was fun we should all do it again sometime." We both went our separate ways and as soon as I made it back to my bed that was it. Shoes kicked off and clothes flung god knows where. I couldn't even keep my eyes open to wait for Quinn's text. All I could think about was the blonde and it certainly wasn't Quinn.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Brittany POV**

"Eugh" she mumbled as she rolled on too her side sticking her head underneath her pillow. "The light it's blinding! I'm meltinggg. Tinnaaa." She moaned. As if by some sort of telepathic calling Tina walked in too Brittany's room wanting to know if see wanted pancakes or waffles for breakfast. Unlike Brittany she was a lot more accustomed to the aftermath of drinking and could handle it a lot better too... evidently.

"What are you moaning for? You did this too yourself. Pancakes or waffles?" She chuckled while picking up Brittany's clothes and shoes from last night and folding them over her chair waiting for some sort of response from the zombie currently occupying Britt's bed.

"Why are you shouting" she replied with a pout surfacing her head to look at Tina. "Waffles"

"Jesus you look like death Britt" she snickered in too the palm of her hand. "God I feel sorry for Santana if she had to look at you like that last night." Clearly Brittany didn't take her mascara off last night so the reminiscent of it was now smudged slightly around her eyes making it look as though she'd been in a fight with Mike Tyson. She slowly got out of bed looking confused at her current night wear and how the hell she got back in to her apartment, Tina still watching with an amused look on her face.

"Well seeing as though I didn't drink as much as you I can still recall Quinn and Santana taking us back here and Santana helping you to bed, which you should thank her for by the way. I'm pretty sure she didn't want to hear about Rocky." She tried to stifle her snicker but it failed and she ended up laughing hysterically at Brittany who now had a look off horror on her face. Of course Tina didn't know for sure that she had mentioned her childhood stuffed animal but she usually does when she gets drunk and tired and to be honest the look on Britt's face was priceless.

"NO NOT AGAIN! Tinaaa I thought you said you'd stop me last time, oh my god she's going to think I'm a 5 year old." She said shaking her head. Tina very still much laughing managed to cough out a coherent sentence to her best friend.

"G-go get a shower" her laughing slowing down. "I'll go get to breakfast" and with that she left Brittany standing there with her head in her hands.

Great she thought to herself. I can barely remember 5 minutes of last night which just so happened to be the first night out with this um friend? I guess I can call Santana my friend she wouldn't have asked us to come out with her otherwise. But seriously, just my luck making a fool out of my-self she thought with a sigh stepping in to the bath room to drown her embarrassment with some hot water.

After a good 20 minute shower she got changed in too some tight skinny jeans and threw on a top and went in to the kitchen where Tina had perfectly timed preparing some breakfast she sat down at the small island piece in their kitchen and began eating.

"Thanks T I really needed this, what are you doing today?" she said with a mouth full of food.

"One, that is so gross but you're welcome and two, I'm going to work for 12 boss wants to see me about my next piece you?"

"Deal with it and I have to finish my write up of my interview with the head of a new local music company. You know same old same old, I really like that guy though he really wants to help budding artists so I'll hopefully reflect that in my writing."

"Of course you will Britt anyone who reads it will be knocking on that guy's door." She giggled and stood up. "I'm going to leave now so I've got time to grab a coffee I'll see you later." Tina left and so I tidied up the results of our breakfast and then got started on this write up. This guy, Blaine Anderson really did seem genuine in my interview with him and that's sometimes a difficult thing to come across in the music industry don't get me wrong I'm not criticizing the other music labels and companies. It's just so many people with great talents get over looked because of their appearance or more importantly people who look great and have an average talent get deals, Simply because a bit of auto-tune and synthesiser with someone hot on stage is better than someone with crazy talent and mediocre looks. Crazy she concluded her thoughts with, and began writing.

After 4 hours of intense writing Brittany finally decided to take a break seeing as though she had a week to finish it so it's no big deal if she stopped for the day. With no Tina still and nothing good on TV she decided to go out for a run, changing in too her running shorts and sports bra then grabbing some money which she put in her bra and then she left the apartment, turned her iPod on and started to run to the beautiful sound of ed sheeran's voice.

She had been running for about 30 minutes on her usual track before she decided to run through the park and grab a coffee. She knew she was sweaty and would probably get a lot of weird looks for her attire but seriously who cares right, it's not like I'm putting on a fashion show for the locals. I opened the door and walked up too that familiar face behind the counter. "Hey James" god I'm smiling like a Cheshire cat but I just can't help myself around him.

"Hey yourself, you know coming in here dressed like that isn't the best idea when those two guys sat by the window can barely take their eyes off you" He said with a laugh already going over to make Brittany her regular order.

Jesus is he jealous of them looking at me or concerned hm. "You know James if your jealous you only had to say." I smirked because he suddenly shot around with a shocked look on his face.

"Nope Britt just concerned." He gave me a wink and handed me my coffee. I melted, like seriously died. It's one of those moments where you want to run around screaming and just lay on your bed flailing your arms around in the air. Not so lady like, I whipped out my money from my sports bra to the wide eyed James and handed him a 5 dollar bill and waited for the change. I slipped the change in too the small pocket of my running shorts, I mean come on. The risk of coin shaped nipples would just be too high.

"Thanks James, see you around." I turned around and slowly walked away giving him the best possible angle of my finely toned ass. Yepp. He was definitely looking. As soon as I got outside I crossed the street and entered the park to drink my coffee sitting down on a free bench and slipping my earphones in completely shutting off the outside world. That was until I felt hands cover my eyes and I almost jumped out my skin. WHO THE HELL DOES THAT TO SOMEONE!

"Gueessss who lightweight" Now that was a raspy tone that was unmissable. Santana. Wait she called me a lightweight! Eugggh I mentally groaned. Great.

"Hmm judging by the voice and hands I'm going to say which is pretty manly so I'm guessing a guy... Tom Hanks?" I knew she would be offended but it serves her right it could have been a coffee incident 2.0.

I received a playful slap to the arm before she plonked herself down in to the seat next to me. "I so don't have a manly voice! And dam it Britt I moisturise!" She said trying to keep a serious face.

"Could have fooled me and did I say you could sit there..." I said to the Latina with a playful tone.

"Nope but you sure didn't mind laying on me Saturday night so think of this as payback, oh and for the record rocky is waaaaay cuter than you."

"Oh my god I'm sorry! I get really clingy when I'm drunk and tired it's usually Tina who has to endure it." I said shaking my head not looking at the girl sat next to me out of embarrassment. "But pfft he ain't got nothing on this." I said in my best ghetto voice, maybe I can laugh this off.

I could just hear her chuckling next to me before I looked over to see what she was doing which just so happens to be looking for her phone. I watched her as she was clearly looking for something before she leant a little closer to me. "Here look at this." She said still clearly laughing at me.

Then what I saw next was the highlight of my embarrassment. I'm 25 and she has a picture of me cuddling a stuffed duck. Great, "DELETE IT NOW." I shouted making an attempt to grab her phone but she was too quick.

"Nu huh! Besides it's cute." The Latina said with a laugh putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Show anyone and I'll never talk to you again." I threatened the Latina playfully poking her in the ribs. "So any man in your life then?" I was always good at changing the subject and avoiding the spotlight of embarrassment that was previously shining down on me. Plus it gives me a chance to get to know Santana. Win, win right?

**Santana POV**

Brilliant she just asked me if I have a man in my life. How the hell am supposed to answer that! Nope I'm into girls. Nope I'm a massive lesbian. Yeah she seems pretty open minded but who knows and I really want to be friends with Britt so I decide to just edge round the question, no lies, just not the complete truth.

"Um nope, you?" I ask hoping she won't pry further and to my relief she didn't.

"No." She giggled. God I know that giggle anywhere she's obviously into someone, time to bring out my inner Sherlock Holmes.

"Come on Britt you're so into someone who's the lucky guy?" And I'm not wrong, he is very lucky. Not only is a completely gorgeous woman not to mention almost half naked sat next to me which I classify as lucky but we're also holding down a conversation. But I'm totally not in to Britt she's not my type.

"Well you know the guy who works in the coffee shop? Him"

I playfully whistled "Oooh Britt he totally likes you. Remember what I said, he paid for your drinks remember." I winked only receiving a glare from Britt. "Top secret don't worry." I said laughing.

"I wish I'd never told you now!" She said with a laugh. "I've got to get going and grab a shower I probably stink, are you heading back to your apartment?"

"Yepp, I'll walk with you." We both stood up and started the short walk back to our apartments when I had an idea, Thing is I really want to go and see that new Spider-man movie and Britt is like a marvel fan. Perfect. Plus Quinn already said she wouldn't watch it with me, sucha bore.

"Hey Britt what are you doing later on?"

"Umm nothing why?"

"Well I really want to see that new Spider-man movie" So I can totally check out Emma Stone in 3D I thought to myself. "And Quinn said she hates those kinds of movies, wanna come?"

"Umm totally, Tina's exactly the same! This'll be awesome what time?"

"We could go to the late showing at 9, give you a chance to shower up cause there is no way I'm letting you sit next to me smelling like that." I smirked.

"Perfect." She smiled.

* * *

It was finally 7pm and I had already showered once today so just a change of clothes would be enough. I settled on a pair of skinny jeans with flats and a white string tank top with a black blazer. The film doesn't start for a good two hours and the cinema is only about a 20 minute drive away so Xbox it is.

Luckily as soon as I signed in I could see Puck was online so I grabbed my headset and sent him a party request.

"San is it really you?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Some of us had to move in to a new apartment pea brain so lay of alright, I'll get online more soon but this has got to be quick I'm going out at 8"

"Yeah yeah excuses your just bailing on yo bro what's the world come too. Ooo finally met some friends or is it just Quinn?"

"Course I've met people you jerk." I said laughing. "How's mom and dad, I haven't had the chance to really talk to them yet?"

"Hot people? And yeah they're fine much better now you're out of their hair actually."

Hmm I'm not going to lie Brittany is totally one of the hottest women I've ever seen. Tina's not too bad either so I may as well answer him honestly, plus any chance to make puck feel jealous is great.

"Yeah Loads actually you should see the LA girls, out of this world. Oh yeah yeah I'm the favourite child and you know it, anyway I'm going to the cinema with a hot girl soon soooo I better run. Talk soon puck."

"Awww man, I've got to get over and visit you. You know the girls won't be able to resist this! Don't forget pictures Lopez. Peace out."

He's such a perv, god how are we related. She checked the time on her phone and concluded that she had 20 minutes before she met Britt outside. Hmm face book should burn that time she thought to herself. After logging on her laptop and signing in too face book there was 2 inbox's, one from cedes explaining exactly where the address of the club was and what time she had to be there for work and the other from her father. She replied to both of them and then looked at her profile. God my Profile picture is old so I flicked through my pictures on my phone and spotted the one I took outside the club with Britt laying her head in my lap. Perfect, I look hot and you can't see her face.

It was almost 8 so I made my way down to the foyer where Britt was already waiting for me wearing skinny jeans, a plain red polo top and converse. I swear she doesn't even have to try to look great.

"Hey Britt you ready to go?" Obviously she's ready to go what the hell Lopez I mentally scolded myself.

"Yepp sure, we could go in my car if that's alright? The walk wouldn't be too great" she chuckled.

"Awesome, let's go." Britt's car was parked just across the road so we got in and drove to a car park near the cinema, just chatting about anything and listening to the radio, occasionally us singing to one or two songs. We arrived at the cinema for 8:40 due to some traffic but earlier the better at least it gives us a chance to get drinks, oh and popcorn that's a must right!

"Two tickets for the amazing spider-man please." I said getting out my purse and pulling out a $20 note.

"That'll be 12 dollars." I handed the guy the money and waited for the change before moving over to where Britt was stood by the refreshments section.

"What cha getting?" I said smiling while handing her the ticket. Just as the guy behind the counter handed the tall blonde an XL popcorn and XL drink.

"No movies complete without this, and I'll give you the money for my ticket when we sit down my hands are kinda full right now." She said laughing as we made our way to screen 1.

"Nope its cool don't worry about it, plus you got the popcorn and drink so even right." I said with a shrug. "Front, middle or back." The cinema was quite empty at this point but I'm sure it'll start filling up soon. This is spider man after all.

"Umm middle." We made our way to two seats in the middle and sat down, Britt placing the drink in-between us and settling the popcorn on the top of her lap as I pulled out my phone checking the time.

"Right 10 minutes till it starts."

"Awesome, woaah you got angry birds?" she said pointing at my phone.

"Yeah here." I said handing her my phone. "Knock yourself out I can't get past a certain level." She handed me the popcorn in return as she started playing. She'd literally been playing it for about 3 minutes before completing the level I couldn't do.

"Easy, you just suck at it." Brittany said with a smirk waving my phone in my face.

"Is that so huh?" and with that I flicked a bit of popcorn lightly off her head. Expecting some sort of retaliation, but no just silence she turned around to stop me from looking at what she was doing. Not long after she turned back around with an accomplished look upon her face and handed me my phone back and me returning the popcorn to her lap.

"What's that smirk for." I chuckled "What've you done now?" Firstly I suspected a potential frape...nope so I checked my messages.

**To the most sexiest blonde who is way better at angry birds than me: Now I have your number stranger ;) xx**

"You know you could have just asked if you wanted my phone number, I know I'm hot and you wanna get up on this." I said with a wink and lightly shoving my shoulder in too hers.

"Shhh movie's staring." I slipped my phone into my pocket and sank back into my seat.

"Andrew Garfield is so hot don't ya think San."

"He's not bad but Emma Stone is better." Oooouch Lopez, smooth. I may as well have a giant sign above my head saying massive lesbian.

She didn't say anything; she just leant over and took some more popcorn staring at me with those big blue eyes that definitely lit up the room. "It's a close call, but yeah she's hot."

No way is she playing for my team...? Oh shit no wait. James. She can't be. Fuck Lopez why does it even matter she's your friend nothing more, Jesus Christ I need to get laid. All this sexual frustration playing games with my mind, concentrate on the movie look. Is she staring at me...it sure feels like she is, I turned my head and Brittany was looking at me with those eyes again. "Whaat?"

"I said could you pass me the drink it's huge and there's like popcorn in my lap."

"oh right yeah sure" I held up the drink to her face while she sipped through the straw and then released it when she was satisfied, I then brought the straw to my mouth and took a sip as well not caring about the like billion germs transferred. "Thanks" she said while still staring at me before she turned her head and we went back to watching the movie.

"WOAH that movie was awesome! You are so my cinema buddy from now on, Tina's such a bore." Brittany said as she unlocked the car for both of them to get in.

"Yeah it was, even better in 3-D but yeah totally ima have to strap you to your chair next time though. You fidget like a four year old." I said with a chuckle as I played with the radio to find a good song.

"**Somebody that I used to know up next" **

"God this is so overplayed" but before I could change the station Brittany began singing along.

**Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
I told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember **

She isn't the best singer but she can sing. And who cares when you have fun right. She shot a glance over at me then quickly returned her eyes to the road as if expecting me to join in.

"Fun sponge"

**You can get addicted to a certain kinda sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over. **

She leant her arm over and shoved me slightly. "COMEE ON!"

"FINE!" and then we both belted out the chorus as we stopped at a set of lights.

**But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing  
I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger  
And that feels so rough.**

**No, you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records  
And then change your number  
Guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know!**

Just as I was about to belt out the next verse I looked over to where the car in the next lane was stopped and there was an old couple staring and laughing. Obviously we had gotten too in to the song for our own good because they seemed rather amused I shot them an apologetic gesture and looked at Brittany who was still screaming out the lyrics and bouncing in her seat. GOD HURRY UP LIGHTS.

"Britt, BRITT!" she stopped singing and looked over at me when I pointed out my window where the couple was still watching laughing. However Brittany's reaction was the complete opposite to mine she just started laughing hysterically which got me going. The lights changed and we carried on down the road still laughing till there were tears in our eyes. We arrived back at our apartment and stepped in the elevator.

"I had so much fun tonight thanks Britt" I said with a smile. While I watched her pull out her phone.

"Same, now come here" She gestured for me to come and stand closer to her so I did. She turned her phone around in front of us.

"Smile" as she pulled us even closer.

"Show meee, bet it's a mug shot." I said with a pout. I swear every photo of me always catches the wrong side and don't even get me started on getting tagged in Face book photo's.

"Nope you have one of me now I have one of you and for the record you look hot so shut up."

I swear one comment has never made me blush so much, I didn't even notice her stepping out of the elevator. "See you soon San."

"Oh sorry, yeah soon right, bye"

Smooth Lopez real smooth.

**Brittany POV**

"TINA, I'm back!"

"Britt I'm only in here no need to scream." She chuckled. "Where've you been?"

"Sorry I never called or left a message I completely forgot and just to the cinema with san. I'm surprised you're up this late." I said playfully.

"Ooooh San eh, date or?..." I grabbed a pillow and chucked it straight at her.

"No it's not like that! We're friends and she's so not my type just friend material. Plus I like James."

It was no secret that I was bi sexual, I mean i wouldn't even call myself that. I just think if you love someone it shouldn't matter what sex they are, and I'm pretty sure I like James. I have for about a year.

"Whatever you say."

"Eugh I wish I'd never told you I'm going to bed, nighty night T."

"Night Britt."

I walked into my room and got changed in too some shorts and a tank top and climbed in too bed picking up my phone from the table by my bed until I scrolled to San's name.

**Outgoing Brittany: Thanks again for tonight san I really enjoyed it here check us out , PERFECT DUO RIGHT THERE! xx **

I sent San the picture I took in the elevator and waited for a reply which came almost instantly.

**Incoming San: Your name saved on my phone still makes me laugh, my pleasure have to do it again sometime. OHH MY GOD WE ARE HOTTER THAN THE SUN ;) xxx**

**Outgoing Brittany: It's true though I am definitely the hottest blonde in your life? LOL yes that we are. Fancy having breakfast in this super fine place down the road tomorrow? P.s what's your last name? Xx**

**Incoming Santana: Hmm yeah you are...don't tell Quinn I said that though. Yeah sure 9 okay with you? And Lopez why? You already wanting to make me your wife ? xx**

She's such a flirt i chuckled to myself as I tried searching Santana Lopez into face book. Her name is pretty unique so I flicked though a couple of the search results till one picture caught my eye. Wait hold up that's her... and wait a minute. Is that me in her lap!

**Outgoing Brittany: ;) yeah perfect. Oh you wish, guess who just found you on fb nice picture btw ;) xx**

**Incoming Santana: hahaa , I look good in it alright don't judge! I'm going to bed now otherwise I'll never wake up for 9 see you tomorrow Britt, nighty night sleeping beauty xx**

**Outgoing Brittany: That you do, see you tomorrow (: good night san xx**

And with that both girls saved the picture of the two in the elevator as their backgrounds and fell asleep. Sweet dreams would be an understatement.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry I've been updating quite slow I'll work on that :) So here's the new chapter, review and let me know what you think what i can improve or how you'd like to see the story progress. Anything i don't mind :) so yeah I'm going to quit rambling. **

**muselover5694: Thank you :) i really appreciate it ! **

**peaceganjahlove: Thank youu so much :) **

**harumad: Of course :) ! couldn't have it any other way xDD !**

**crazyshelle: Thank you means alot :) and i try to update as soon as possible never longer than a week though. I'd say around 4/5 days maybe less :) **

Chapter 6

**Santana POV**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep... "OH MY GOD SHUT UP!" I looked over to where my phone was going off like a squirrel on speed. "Stupid alarm, 8 are you actually fucking kidding me" whoever invented this untimely hour deserves a very hard chair...to the face. Just as I was about to roll over and continue my beautiful dream Ringo leaped up on to my bed and started licking my face. "FINE! Guess you don't want me to sleep either, walk it is!" Seriously why am I even up at this time I thought as I stumbled out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt, I'm not going to even bother having a shower I have work later so what's the point.

I brushed my teeth and hair and washed my face before putting on some make up and due to my hair acting like a stubborn child and refusing to so what I want it too, I decided to just put it up for the day. I went to pour myself a bowl of cereal when I remembered... oh shit, breakfast with Britt. I sprayed myself with some deodorant and then some perfume after making myself look a little more presentable. God I'm so gross I laughed at my metal note to self. I checked the time, 8.30 okay enough time to walk Ringo quickly around the block. We got back with 10 minutes to spare so I fed the little monster and then went back to the mirror to modify my hair...and my face... and basically everything. "Ringo baby, I'll be back in about an hour" and with that I left my apartment and made my way downstairs to meet Britt.

"Hey you, don't you look like a picture of beauty this morning" She said playfully as she slapped my ponytail.

"Shut up and let's go I'm hungry" I said as I rolled my eyes before they fell back on to Brittany who I must say looked incredibly smart this morning. She was wearing a plain white shirt with about 4 buttons undone, a short black skirt and a pair of strappy heels. Not to mention her hair was loosely curled that made it look far shorter than it actually is.

"We can't all look as good as you" I muttered without even thinking. Oh fuck. It's those flashing gay lights above my head again!

She just chuckled in return. "Thanks, right we're here" she said as we entered a small cafe that I've walked past a couple of times. "You grab a table and I'll go and order for us what you having?" she said with a smile that I just melted into. I'm starving and I eat like a pig but I don't want to get a full on breakfast and Britt just get a bagel... talk about awkward.

"Um whatever you're having" I said with a smile, satisfied with my answer.

"Okay sure." Brittany finished ordering and came back and sat down in the chair opposite me.

"What'd ya order me then trouble?"

"You'll have to wait and see" she said with a smirk.

10 minutes later which seemed like forever, a man walked over with their food. A huge stack of pancakes was not what I was expecting.

"Um are you a mind reader cause these are my favourite?" I said with a laugh, while taking a few and putting them on my plate.

Brittany was just looking at me with a smile obviously amused by my childish reaction to pancakes...who can blame me they taste like heaven!

"Yupp mine too and you haven't tried nothing yet, these are the best in LA believe me." And dam she wasn't wrong. We ate in a comfortable silence occasionally speaking until we could eat no more.

"So what are you doing later today?"

"Well I'm going to work first of all, run through my drafts with Tina and my boss in the office which should last till around 4 or 5 depending on when Tina finishes. After, me and Tina where thinking a movie night in. Ben and Jerry's with some popcorn, can't go wrong right?"

"Right" I said with a laugh.

"You and Quinn should come round. It'd be great to have the company"

"I'd love to but I have work tonight." I said with a frown. Eugh seriously it's not like I need to work. The smile on Brittany's face faltered before she spoke up.

"That sucks San; I could have really used your help getting Tina to pick a movie besides Twilight. I can't take any more of the fairy and the dog, where do you work?"

"Uh huh, oh my god no way does she make you watch them, I promise to leave her a message entitling 'all the things better than watching twilight. Watching paint dry being top on that list! I said with a chuckle as Britt high fived me. "And it's at a club called Mercedes. Owner being my old friend Mercedes, quite fitting if you think about it. Zero Originality though."

"I think I've been there a couple of times. It's sure one of the hottest places in town." She said winking at me. Wait is she flirting? Bring it on.

"Yeah I heard that too, maybe why she employed me right. Got to have the hottest at the hottest, they'll be recruiting you next." I said as I shot her a wink back, to which she blushed the shade of ketchup. Score 1-0 Lopez.

"You really are something else." She said with a chuckle. "I really like you San, I'm glad I met you, you know, even though you were kinda a bitch about the coffee." She said laughing lightly and playfully leaning across too take an unfinished pancake off my plate.

"Yeah me too, I'd have no friends otherwise... well apart from Quinn. Hey come on I said I was sorry." I said with a pout. "Plus it's not my fault I was distracted by your ugly mug."

She stood up slapping me on the shoulder as she went to the counter and returning quickly after. "Come on, you're not going to sit here all day are you?" she said laughing lightly.

"You didn't just pay for me did you?" I said shaking my head and grabbing my purse out of my bag while standing up to leave.

"Yepp and put that away it was my treat." I just groaned in response and put my purse back in my bag, while Britt just beamed at me as we left the cafe.

"So where's your work?"

"Not too far from here about a 10 minute walk."

"I'll walk with you if you don't mind, I need the exercise."

She shot me a smile and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ears. "Thanks."

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I've been at work behind my little box desk for about 3 hours, turns out not a lot needed to be added to my piece so I'm just finishing up, making amendments, re reading, changing a couple of things the usual. When I felt my phone vibrate Jesus who is this now? I'm at work for god's sake! Then I saw the name appear. Okay that changes everything.

**Incoming San: How's work going? I'm bored out of my head waiting for work this eve. There's only so much of talking to my bro I can take xx**

**Outgoing Brittany: Was going smoothly till you text me ;) so you thought you'd distract me at work you just wait Lopez! Xx**

**Incoming San: Yupp exactly! What ya have for lunch? Xx**

**Outgoing Brittany: No time, work work work. Need to get this finished. You ask the most pointless questions btw xx**

For the first time today she didn't reply instantly, which is just as well just as I slid my phone back into my pocket my boss walked past. "Tina come over here a minute and read this paragraph" I shouted across the room as I gazed out of the window looking out on to the street. To which she did.

"Brilliant Britt almost done?"

"Umm I've got a lot done today so not a lot left but I'll obviously need to proof it then make more amendments." I muttered leaning my head against my hands.

"I'll proof it later if you want. You know you don't have to finish it today right? You have until next week or something."

"Yeah I know but I hate leaving things till the last minute. But thanks T I'll let you get back to your work now." I said with a laugh as she walked back to her desk.

"No problem Britt."

10 minutes went by and I seriously couldn't stare at this stupid screen anymore. So it came as a relief when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

**Incoming san: Yeah I do but what you up too right now? Very second xx**

**Outgoing Brittany: replying to this text and um leaning on my hand? Specific enough haha xx**

**Incoming San: mmhm, your desk is small xx**

**Outgoing Brittany: yeah true that, I do most of my work at home though xx**

Wait a minute... how the hell did she know that? I wondered quickly typing a message to ask her.

**Outgoing Brittany:** **How did you know that... xx**

**Incoming San: Look outside Blondie xx**

And there she is. Standing outside my works window waving a paper bag, un-fucking believable. I stood up and went outside before she walked over to me with a sheepish smile.

"You said you haven't had anything for lunch so I picked you up a Sandwich while I was walking Ringo, I didn't know what you like so I just got two. Take your pick? I thought you could give the other one to Tina. You mentioned she was at work with you today." she said smiling and handing me the paper bag.

"Thank you so much San, you really didn't have to do that. Um move over T! Santana's the new best friend in town!" I said hugging San to say thank you as I felt her laugh into my shoulder.

"Don't mention it" she said as she pulled away from me. "Score, Santana 1 Tina 0!" she announced as she literally fist pumped...in the middle of the street.

"You're such a dork."

"Yepp and a loveable one, I'll let you get back to work I better head home and get ready for a night of hell!"

"Come her K" I said pulling her in for another hug before we pulled apart and I went to go back in. "Have a good time at work I'll text you later."

"And you. Good you better, see ya." She shot my one last smile before she turned around and walked away.

**Santana POV**

After getting back from dropping Britt off some late lunch I grabbed a shower and got ready for work. I pulled on some skinny jeans and a white shirt that just did up to the middle of my chest. Nothing wrong with a bit of cleavage eh and then a pair of black heels, I finished getting ready with still half an hour before I had to leave for work when the apartment phone rang.

"Hello who is it?"

"It's Quinn let me up San."

A few minutes later and Quinn was sat on my sofa.

"I know the club isn't too far away but I thought I'd give you a lift their seeing as though you still haven't sorted yourself out with transportation!"

"Thanks Quinn." I said with a smile. "I wouldn't fancy walking their in these heels."

"Don't sweat it, how's the progress with Britt." She said with a wink.

"Seriously Quinn, she isn't my type and I'm sure as hell not hers. She's as straight as a ruler!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Whatever San and if by that you mean a flexible ruler then you're right. She's Bi and she's completely open about that." Hm maybe that would explain her flirting but I can't exactly turn around and tell Quinn about James... that guy she's infatuated with. I said I wouldn't say anything so I won't and plus I just want to have a normal friendship with her we get along great.

"Right yeah well like I said I'm not interested like that. Come on lets go."

Quinn dropped me off at work and Mercedes gave me a quick run though which I picked up quick. Easy enough right, plus it wasn't too busy just yet. I turned my phone on vibrate and slid it into my pocket before waiting for the place to get going. An hour or so later it seemed to be flooded with people.

"2 Vodka and cokes." A slightly arrogant woman ordered, well shouted. She was stood next to a rather tall blonde woman who I presumed the other drink was for. And why the hell was she staring at me. Creep. I made up her drinks and took the cash before handing her the change. It was about 1 and I at least finish in an hour. So I stepped outside through the back making sure I think the other guy was called Rory, was covering for me and pulled out my phone. No messages. I updated my fb status.

**Work sucks, tired, cold, walk home seems to top my night. **

And then walked back inside and started serving again. Before long I was helping Rory lock up and ready to leave. Now a lovely 10 minute walk to tackle in these heels. I began walking down the road me and Quinn took getting here, eugh why didn't I tell Quinn to pick me up as well, I would just ring her but its 2:30 in the morning and she probably has work tomorrow. Absentmindedly I started playing Angry birds while walking before I bumped in too someone who appeared to be stopped in the middle of the pavement.

"You know, you should watch where you're walking instead of staring at your phone. I could have been holding coffee."

"Britt what the hell is you doing here?"

"Well I was stalking your Face book which by the way is totally un-protected cause I don't even have you as a friend on that thing and I saw your status. Oh and I brought you this, which is just as well seeing as though you forgot a coat." She handed me a Red hoodie and began walking with me as we carried on the trek home.

"Thanks Britt, you really are the best." I muttered, quite muffled as I pulled on the hoodie over my head. After I had successfully accomplished that task while walking in these skyscrapers of heels she linked her arm through mine.

We talked about anything and everything. Mainly the stars which Britt was fascinated by before we reached the park near our apartments. SALVATION!

"MY FEET HURT BRITT HEEEELPP." Before I could even finish my moaning she stopped us in our tracks and walked in front with her back to me.

"Come on, jump up."

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I said with a laugh while jumping up and wrapping my arms around her neck with the sleeves quite largely draping past my hands.

"All aboard the Brittany express, destination home." She said in a fake intercom voice and began a light run. God she's strong. "What music princess?"

"OH NO, Britt don't you dare." With that she began singing as I giggled in too her neck and holding on tighter.

"I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way..."

"NO CHANGE IT." I whined.

"Now I've had the time of my life. No I never felt like this before. Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to yooooou..."

"NEXT" I love Britt's voice but seriously these songs. "The Beatles and I'll be satisfied." By this time Britt had slowed to a walk with me on her back as we were almost at the end of the park. She had stopped singing so I guess she was thinking of a Beatles song she knew the lyrics too. Then she began singing.

"Asked a girl what she wanted to be  
she said baby, can't you see  
I wanna be famous, a star on the screen  
but you can do something in between"

She paused before singing rather loudly might I add the chorus.

"Baby you can drive my car  
Yes I'm gonna be a star  
Baby you can drive my car  
and maybe I'll love you!"

I noticed we were finally at our apartment so she lowered me down and opened up the door to let us in.

"And you call me the Dork! Thanks Britt for tonight you're a life saver" I said while we waited for the elevator to come down.

"You loved it, and It was my pleasure." She said with a giggle

We stepped in the elevator and it just went quiet, not awkward just peaceful. I looked over at her and she was staring back at me with those big blue eyes. The doors opened and she stepped out. "Good night San"

"Good night Britt oh wait your jumper!" I said holding the doors open by sticking my leg through the currently open doors.

"Keep it, I'll get it back when I next see you. Plus it looks good on you." She said with a wink before turning around and walking in the direction of her apartment.

"Thanks Britt."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for not updating recently, been super busy but here's the new chapter, hopefully you'll like it (: review let me know what you think always appreciate it :)**

**ryappy: Thanks (: haha **

**nayalove: woah thank you ! (: means alot , I'll try work on that (: some more characters will pop up soon (: **

* * *

A few days went by mainly just sleep, eat and working with the occasional text to my parents and Quinn to let them know I'm still alive. I ran into Britt a couple of times at the park when walking Ringo and a few texts shot back and forth between us but it's crazy. I've known the girl for what? Less than 2 weeks and I find myself wanting to be around her. Maybe it's the way she can make me laugh with her care free nature, maybe it's just how she is undoubtedly the hottest girl my eyeballs have witnessed in like forever. Maybe... my thinking train was cut short by my phone vibrating in my pocket probably Quinn.

**Incoming the sexiest blonde who is way better at angry birds than me: Hey San I was wondering do you and Quinn want to come over to our place tonight? X**

**Outgoing Santana: Sure thing, I have the next couple of days off so I'm free what time do you want us to come round? xx**

As I was waiting for a reply off 'the sexiest blonde I know' I sent a quick text to Quinn asking her about this evening.

**Outgoing San: Q what you up too this evening? If you're not busy fancy a movie night with Britt and Tina? Xx**

**Incoming the most sexiest blonde who is way better at angry birds than me: Awesome (: umm I was thinking maybe you could come prep shopping with me pick a movie like now ... tell Quinn 7:30 (: xx**

**Incoming Quinn: Sure times? **

**Outgoing San: 7:30 see you later Q xx**

**Outgoing San: Sure meet me outside now xx**

Around 10 minutes we found ourselves wheeling around a trolley in the Grocery store picking out some snacks for tonight. We've been through this no movie is complete without popcorn! Britt was wearing super and I mean super short denim shorts with a Mickey Mouse top tucked in to them and white converse. WHAT IS AIR! Seriously this girl will be the death of me.

"San Salted or sweet?" Britt dangled to packets of popcorn in my face trying to get my attention but there is no way I can keep my attention on any words she's saying with those legs in front of me.

"Um whatever you like Britt, I'm good with whatever." I said with a smile hoping she didn't catch my um not so innocent glances. I still haven't told her that I'm a lesbian yet which reminds me, I definitely need to soon I wouldn't want her to think I have anything to hide or that I'm lying to her. Once again my inner voice was cut short but this time by a totally amazing sight that I'm sorry but I neeed it like need!

"Britt Over theereee come onn! LOOOOOOOK!"

"Cheeto's? She said to me with an amused look on her face. One eyebrow slightly raised.

"Duh! Yeah! I'm so so getting some of these." She just chuckled and wheeled the trolley away from me before I could put them in.

"If you can catch me you can have them." She gave me a faint worthy wink and jumped on the back of the trolley pushing it and balancing on it making fast progress down the aisle towards the checkout. Oh it's on.

I made a bee line down though the next isle in a fast walk/run, Jesus I look like a maniac. Just before Britt was about to push the trolley near the checkout I grabbed her from behind and picked her up off the back of the trolley stopping it with my foot.

"AHH let me go. Stranger Danger!" She shrieked giggling like a school girl.

"Cheeto's it is" I replied with a smirk tickling her sides and putting them in the trolley with the rest of the stuff we picked and pushing it towards the checkout where the woman behind the till already seemed to have a baffled look on her face from the events she just witnessed.

I paid for the food and drink and put them in bags. There wasn't that much so we carried them to Britt's car and put them in the boot.

"Before you even say anything I'm paying because you're letting me and Quinn in your apartment deal?"

"You're not going to change your mind so deal." She replied poking my side and then linking her arm though mine as we crossed the parking lot and over to the movie shop.

"Right you go check down that section and I'll look here, person to pick the best movie wins." Britt said smiling, unlinking her arm from mind and skipping over to another part of the store. I spent around 10 minutes trying to find a good movie. So far, the only movie that really interested me was the devil inside. I wanted to go watch it at the cinema but I never got round to it so we are so watching this tonight. I was flicking though a section of DVD's before I felt someone wrap their arms around my stomach.

"Picked anything?"

"The devil insideeee" I muttered leaning back into her. "You get lucky?"

"This means war, Pleasseeee san. Scary movies suck it just makes you jump and drop the nice popcorn!" her head now resting on my shoulder as I pretended to be interested in the DVD rack in front of me.

"Nu huh, scary movies are better and plus that entire movie is about is too guys fighting over one girl." I said with a groan. She removed her arms from my waist and looked at me with a pout shuffling her feet around on the ground. "Please saaaaan" she whined. How? How could anyone say no to that seriously?

"Fine, this means war it is." I placed my movie back on the shelve while Britt once again attached herself to my side linking her arm though mine as we went to rent the movie. "But you have to make me popcorn"

"Deal." She said with a wide smile as she paid for the movie and we made our way back to the car.

The radio was playing so we didn't really speak much but I could tell she was glancing at me every so often. While staring intently at the road so I decided to take the opportunity to ask about coffee boy.

"How's it progressing with James then?" I said while looking out of the window then back to Britt. "Still got the hot's for Blondie" I asked playfully while she just blushed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to say anything to him." She said with a pause before continuing. "We've been good friends for so long and I don't think he sees me in that way. Plus I get my coffee from in there so if I get a massive rejection it'll be super awkward." She said chuckling drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. It just sucks, every day I find myself liking her more and more I know she isn't my type but who am I kidding she's different, she's special . Brittany is beautiful she just doesn't know how much, inside and out she doesn't have to even try to get guys like him. I mean I know she's bisexual, well so Quinn says but there's no way she'd go for someone like me so the best I can do is help her get the 'Man of her dreams' I thought with a sigh.

"Britt look, you're beautiful you could get any guy you wanted in a second. Look give me your phone" I said as she reached in too the compartment by her side and gave me the phone while looking at the road the whole time. "You said you and him are quite close friends right? So I'm guessing you have his number." Her eyes shot wide open showing her blue eyes even more.

"NO SANNN!"

I looked though her contacts and luckily there was only one under James

**Outgoing Brittany: Hey James I was wondering if you wanted to do something this week go for a meal or movie? xx**

"Sent Britt" I flashed the message in her direction as we were stuck on a red light, to which she just shook her head and then placed it against the wheel. "I bet you my packet of cheeto's he says yes."

"You're going to be disappointed tonight then." She mumbled lifting her head up off the wheel as the lights changed. "So when was your last relationship then cupid? If I'm taking advice I wana see the experience" She chuckled. While my heart more than likely just skipped a couple of beats. Now I definitely can't avoid it. I turned away from her direction and stared out the window.

"Um don't get mad at me because I didn't say anything I just didn't want you to not like me or like I never lied to you I just didn't really specify." I rambled before she cut me short.

"San I know you're a lesbian, you're not very discrete for a start." She said laughing at what appeared to be my ever blushing face. Like seriously it's near impossible for me too blush but I've basically just been called out for my leering... not cool. "Well you could be bi but my bets Is all woman."

"How- d-did what?"

"Well first off you were only interested in Emma stone in the whole movie, second of all when I went on your phone there are some not so innocent pictures on there."

Oh dear, I could literally die from embarrassment. WHY! Seriously why didn't I delete those, Puck sent me them for approval there not mine! Obviously she won't believe that though I mentally groaned.

"Okay okay fine, yes I'm a lesbian. I just didn't want to mention it in case you got freaked or something." I explained, finding the floor of her car a lot more interesting by the second.

"Course I wouldn't San, you're my friend right? To me your sexuality doesn't define you and I like you so don't be silly."

Right just friends.

"Thanks Britt." I didn't want to say anymore, take this conversation past the current emotional level so I just let her know I was appreciative of her understanding. There's not many people who don't judge you and Britt was one of that little percentage. I don't know if she could see that I didn't want to talk further about it, I guess there's not much more to say anyway. I'm gay and it's out there. She just smiled and nodded as she parked the car and we got the bags from the boot.

We arrived back at Britt's apartment for 6 and set up all the snacks in the middle of the room on their coffee table the sat down on the sofa.

"Britt is that a wii?"

"Sure is why want to play?"

"Nu uh, Xbox is better, you need to get rid of that for a real console." I said crossing my arms and smirking. Britt stood up and turned the TV on then the wii finally picking up two controllers and pulling me up too my feet with her one free hand.

"You're playing" she shoved the controller in my hand and made me stand by her side about a meter away. "You're going to love this." She chuckled throwing me a wink waiting for the game to load.

Oh no, Just dance. You have got to be kidding me. I groaned and went to sit down but she grabbed me from behind and dragged me back.

"One go and that's it" she said with a childish pout that I couldn't refuse. "Right were doing toxic."

The game started and we both started matching the directions as they came, me not so smoothly but hey I've only played this game like once with my family at Christmas! The song finished and Britt fist pumped the air triumphantly.

"No fair, you've had practise." I said trying to justify my loss. I'm competitive and definitely not afraid to show it.

"Keep talking Lopez, I'm pro. You're not. End off." The slightly out of breath blonde said sticking her tongue out enraging me further.

"One more game, I'll win just you watch." I said confidently.

Turns out, that's easier said than done we had about 4 more songs each and everyone Britt beating me by miles.

"Who w-would, have thought, so t-tiring." I mustered between breaths staring at the screen which currently said player 1 wins; as I sprawled myself out on the sofa no so lady like. Britt only replied by grabbing my hand and dragging me back up again.

"Last one."

She started up the song and we danced in sync for the majority. My black tank top had now majorly risen up with no way of putting it down in fear of losing what appears to be my best score and I think I know the cause. If I wasn't mistaken I think I just caught Britt lingering a gaze across my abs. I smirked and carried on the rest of the song occasionally catching Britt's un-miss able glances. I don't blame her though. I'm hotter than the sun.

"YES!" I shouted dropping on to the sofa with both hands in the air now starring at the screen which said player 2 wins. "Now who's pro?" I smirked sticking my tongue out.

"I let you win."

"Nu huh, lies. Admit it I totally rocked!" She turned around and walked in the direction of her room shaking her head.

"I let you winnnn." She sang in a high pitched voice entering her room and closing the door.

"AND YOU WERE TOTALLY CHECKING ME OUT!" I shouted to no one waiting for her reaction which soon came as she swung open her bedroom door again with a shocked look on her face to which I burst out laughing rolling on to the floor.

"I wasn't!" she mustered marching over to me standing directly above me glaring. "I was watching to see if you were messing up or not!"

"Oh and you couldn't do that by watching the screen" I said raising an eyebrow as Britt's face became a bright red. She just bit her lip looking in thought of what to say next but she didn't say anything she just jumped down and sat on my stomach pinning my hands together above my head then starting a vicious tickling attack.

"BRITT!" I screamed while laughing like a hysterical school girl. "GET OFF ME LOSER!" I tried squirming free and pushing her off but there was no chance. I was tired for one and she was strong.

"Not until you admit I wasn't 'checking you out'!" She paused her attack then waited for my response.

"So were." I breathed out, strangely I don't care that I'm about to laugh until I cry. If it means I get a hot blonde on me I'd do pretty much anything. She carried on tickling me till we were both laughing almost too loudly and she rolled off me and laid on her back next to me as we caught our breath.

"Your laugh is adorable by the way." I turned my head to her to see a slight blush on her face but before I could reply Tina walked in with Quinn close at her heels.

"What the..." Tina said dropping her bag to the ground and taking off her shoes. "Why are you both laying on the floor?"

"Britt attacked me because she couldn't take it that she was checking me out."

"San you know not everyone is 'checking you out' when they look at you." Quinn said with a smirk as Brittany got up and pulled me up with her.

"Exactly, thanks Q"

"Shut up all off you and put the movie in I'm going to get changed" Tina said.

"Sure Tina." Quinn said taking a seat on the sofa as I followed Brittany in too the kitchen to help carry glasses for the wine and make the popcorn. By the time we came back into the room the curtains were closed and the lights off, Tina was sat next to Quinn on the sofa which left the other slightly smaller sofa for me and Britt. We sat down and I leant over to grab the cheeto's as Tina started the movie.

"Give me some." Britt whispered in too my ear, leaning back and opening her mouth as I placed one on her tongue, every so often she opened her mouth gesturing for me to give her more which I fulfilled. Eventually the packet was empty and Britt had already begun eating one of the bowls of popcorn, the other with Quinn and Tina. This movie isn't that great, in fact I hate movies like this. 2 guys fighting over 1 girl eugh what's worse to watch.

"Britt" I whispered, poking her in the ribs. "Britt" She turned her head away from the screen and looked at me before throwing a piece of popcorn directly in too my mouth. Satisfied I turned away from her and carried on watching the shambles that the others were enjoying.

"Britt" no response, "Britt" again no response so I gently shoved her with my foot. "Britt." I glared at the side of her face then turned away from her before feeling popcorn hit my head. I quickly turned to face her but she had already stopped and was no intently watching the movie.

"Such a kid" I giggled watching her blank face curl up in too a smile slightly through the darkness.

Brittany POV

Throughout the movie Santana had manoeuvred so she was now currently sleeping with her head in my lap and her legs dangling over the arm of the sofa. Typical, I checked my phone for the time which was now just going on 10 when I noticed a message.

**Incoming James: I'd love to B, how about Thursday we could go watch a film? Xx **

My heart leapt a little, that feeling of happiness that you just want to scream. James actually wants to go on a date with me and I've got the most amazing friend currently nestled in too my side. I glanced down to look at her brushing a strand of black raven hair behind her ear. Smiling before replying.

**Outgoing Britt: awesome (: yeah sure Thursdays good with me see you then! Xxx**

"Right I better be going." Quinn announced standing up and carrying some bowls and glasses over to the sink before walking back to put on her shoes and coat. "Thanks so much guys for having me and san. Do you want me too wake her up?"

"Any time Quinn" Tina said with a smile giving Quinn a hug and opening the door.

"Yeah it's great having you too here, and don't worry about it she can stop here the night." I replied slipping out of Santana's grasp to get up and hug Quinn. "Get home safe."

"Thanks Britt will do, see you soon." I closed the door and returned back over to San gently nudging her.

"B I'm off too bed, night." Tina mumbled walking in too her room before closing the door leaving me and san.

"S wake up!" I said nudging her again finally managing her to stir.

"Britt, where is everyone?" The Latina asked with a rather confused look on her face.

"Quinn just left and Tina's gone to bed. You can stop here the night."

"Oh" She said rubbing her eyes and sitting up. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"It's fine." I said with a chuckle. "Come on I'll get you some clothes to sleep in." I led San into my room before I rooted though my draws picking out a fairly large hoodie and some short shorts, handing them too her before pulling off my t-shirt and replacing it with another. Then taking off my shorts and pulling on some comfier ones. Denim is a nightmare to sleep in.

"What are you going to stand there holding them all night?" I laughed climbing into bed. Before Santana quickly stripped down too her underwear and put on the clothes I gave her. There is no denying it, she is perfect. Her tanned body just everything. Absolutely breathtaking, just envious though. That's what it is I thought. Or admiring, yeah I prefer that.

Santana climbed into the other side of the bed laying on her back starring at the ceiling. I glanced over to her. "James replied." She looked at me before raising an eyebrow and gesturing for me to continue. "You were right." I said trying not to smile too much.

"Of course I was right I'm cupid's best mate, learnt all the tricks." She said with a laugh as I leaned over and turned the lights off.

"Nope you're my best mate now. Not cupid's" I yawned looking over at the Latina who I could see was smiling even in the dark.

"Good night B."

"Night san."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hope you like this Chapter things will progress eventually don't worry (: Thank you for the reviews guys let me know what you think of this chapter slightly longer than the previous one (: Do you prefer longer chapters or shorter ones ? **

**nayalove: Things will get better ! (; **

**Baron von teddy: Thank you :D **

**ryappy: Not just yet! It's getting ever close though! **

**M206: hahaa James doesn't think so ;) **

* * *

**Brittany POV**

The sunlight was entering though my curtains and my alarm was going off to my annoyance, then again everything was similar, same routine, same wake up time, same room. Everything apart from the weight that was currently on my shoulder, at some point though the night Santana had obviously decided that pillows were inadequate and my shoulder was better suited for the job her left hand was securely holding on to the bottom of my t-shirt as she slept and I leaned across her to turn the alarm off my phone hoping not to stir the Latina. I took the opportunity to look at her, not in a pervy way just really take in her beauty. There is no denying it she's by far the best looking woman I've ever seen. I brushed the hair out of her face further lingering my touch a second too long, I don't know why but I have this bizarre feeling as though something's drawing me too the brunette on my shoulder, I stopped short about 3 millimetres away from her face before realising. What the hell am I doing?!

Flustered and not knowing what to do I pushed San off me causing her to wake up. I don't know why I just definitely had to get out of this bed, was I about to kiss her? No I can't have been I like James and I'm sure of that. Plus friends kiss each other on the cheek all the time. I was cut short of my over processing by a very disgruntled looking Santana.

"What the hell Britt! I was comfy" She said leaning up on one arm giving me a glare that just made me want to laugh at her attempt to be threatening.

"Yeah comfy on MY shoulder!" I replied pointing and looking at the space the Latina had just previously occupied. "And seriously! You drooled on me!" I whined throwing my pillow at her and standing up off the bed.

She just started laughing, like literally rolling around on my bed and it was a sight I wish happened more often, her in my hoodie hair framing her face perfectly. How the hell does she wake up looking like that! I wake up looking like a hurricane hit me full force in the face. Oh and her laugh is the most beautiful sound ever. When I laugh it just sounds like a chipmunk getting strangled. I obviously didn't notice the length of time I spent observing her because by the time I shook myself from my thoughts she was staring at me weirdly.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" She asked.

"Um nothing" I replied with a shrug. "I'm a daydreamer what can I say, I'm going to get a quick shower." I muttered entering the bathroom leaving Santana with a confused look on her face. I stepped out the shower and grabbed a towel from the rack, wrapping it around my body and opening the door to my room. Santana had clearly went to sit in the lounge so it gave me time to dry my hair and throw on some clothes, I walked into the lounge to be met by the smell of heaven. Cause of it? One Santana Lopez cooking.

"Britt I hope you don't mind, I wanted to make you something seeing as though you let me stay last night. Pancakes your favourite right?" she said looking over her shoulder to where I was stood by the sofa.

"Course I don't mind you should stay here more often if you're going to cook." I said with a laugh moving over to where she was stood lifting myself up on too the counter. "And yup best ever." I smiled and took a bite off one on the pile she was building up.

"Hey." She said moving the plate to the other side of me and slapping my leg. "Go sit in there and I'll bring them in trouble." I hopped off the counter and did as she said.

Santana POV

I left Brittany's after finishing breakfast and helping tidy up, I would have rather spent the day doing pointless things with the blonde but unfortunately car shopping calls so I went home to get a shower and a change of clothes before meeting Quinn so she could take me to pick out a car.

"So spill the beans on you and Britt then" Quinn said smirking at me.

"There is no 'me and Britt'" I snapped back. "Besides she likes someone else Quinn so drop it." I muttered starring out the window.

"I KNEW IT!" she shouted slapping the steering wheel. "You so like her!"

"So what if I do! Which I don't!" it's not like I'm lying to Q yeah I'm attracted to Britt who wouldn't be? But that doesn't mean I like her I justified to myself. I'm not going to start just to get hurt she obviously likes someone else what's Quinn's deal I thought angrily.

"Yeah whatever San, since when have you been stand offish with girls." She laughed. "You just pester them till they give in to your incredibly stupid chat up lines. Which totally don't use on Britt by the way, I'm pretty sure you stand just as much of a chance as this guy she likes."

"Quinn drop it, we're friends end off." Quinn sensing my uneasiness with the topic dropped it but the smirk still remained on her face.

Then something dragged me from my thoughts. "Here Quinn, stop here that's the car I want!" I said pointing out of Quinn's car to the mustang that was just waiting for me to buy it as we were driving past. She pulled up and we got out the car to see it closer.

"Yepp definitely that one." I said already going to my bag to get my card.

"You haven't even looked at any others!" Quinn stated shaking her head before following me in too the shop.

"I don't need too that's the car I want." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Excuse me how much is the red V6 convertible?" I asked the rather tall looking guy behind the desk.

"Are you looking to purchase today?"

"Yes in fact right now here's my card" I said confidently before handing the man my card.

"We'll have to sort out some papers first then the cars all yours" He said with a smile. An hour or so later and that was that. I was driving my new baby home.

I pulled up outside my apartment and grabbed my phone from my bag.

**Outgoing Santana: B come outside xx**

I didn't get a reply but she must have seen it because 3 minutes later she came bouncing out the door.

"OH MY GOD, SAN!" She shouted running over and jumping into the car as fast as she could causing me to burst in too laughter.

"That's not even the best bit." I said showing her the car with the roof down. "Let's go for a drive, show me the way B." I'm on cloud nine Britt just brings this air of happiness with her; yeah me and Quinn have been best friends for like before we can remember but it's different with B, I just want to be around her. For her to accept me and like me for who I am.

"Umm let's go to the park, I haven't been there in years." I hummed along in approval before turning up the radio and throwing Britt a knowing glance. "That's my jam!" she hollered to no one throwing her hands in the air and singing along with the radio.

**Making my way downtown walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm home bound**

I strummed my fingers against the steering wheel imagining a piano with the beat glancing at Britt before she continued.

Staring blankly ahead Just making my way  
making a way through the crowd  
And I need you  
And I miss you and now I wonder...

**If I could fall Into the sky  
Do you think time Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles  
If I could Just see you  
Tonight.**

I carried along with my fake piano playing in the places where I could.  
"Your turn! Go!" The blonde said as I took the next verse.

**It's always times like these  
when I think of you and I wonder  
if you ever think of me.  
**I looked over to Britt who locked my gaze with the biggest smile on her face. Does she think of me? I shook my thoughts turned away and carried on.

**'Cause everything's so wrong  
and I don't belong  
living in your  
Precious memories**

**'Cause I need you  
And I miss you and now I wonder...**

**If I could fall Into the sky  
Do you think time Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles  
If I could Just see you  
Tonight.**

"It's just over there san park here." Britt said turning the radio off stopping me from belting out the next part. Fun sponge. I parked the car up just opposite the park and locked the doors as we got out before chasing after Britt who was already making a dash for the vacant park. All that was in it was a slide, 2 swings, a see-saw and a bench, presumably for the adults waiting for their kids.

"I haven't been here in years." Britt said in a low voice almost as though she was lost in thought as she entered the park. I don't know why but it felt as though this was an important place to her. I just got this vibe. Just as I was about to respond with a witty comment on why anyone would even go here in the first place as its pretty bare Britt tapped me on the arm then ran away. Seriously what is with this girl?

"YOUR IT!" she shouted and ran around behind the bench waiting for me to chase her.

"Britt I'm not going to chase you, I played that game when I was in kindergarten." I lied, I have every intention of chasing her but this is a good tactic. She'll come back over to me. Then bingo, caught. I'm the best there is at this game puck could never beat me and I'm certainly not letting Blondie over there.

"Yupp you will that's the oldest trick in the book you just want me to give in!" She said with a laugh now leaning against the bench gazing at me. So I took my opportunity and ran after her running around the bench after her but she kept dodging me.

"Loser" she said sticking her tongue out and running over to the swings waiting for me to catch my breath and continue the chase. Seriously she won't win this I thought conjuring up a plan. Luckily for me I put on converse this morning so I could run pretty fast over to the now slowly moving Brittany and went to touch her before she swiftly moved in the opposite direction leaving me to fall not so gracefully. On my face. Perfect I thought rolling around faking injury as I heard the blonde running over to me.

"San! Are you okay!?" She asked me her voice laced with concern as she leaned over to me on her knees so I took my chance I jumped up and tapped her on the arm.

"You're it!" I said with a laugh running away to the scowl left on her face.

"That's cheating san." She said with a chuckle her expression softening as she too jumped up and started chasing me and truth be told she is a lot fitter than me and caught up with me in no time retuning a slap and making her way over to the slide. I may as well give up now. She's too good I mentally groaned as I followed B up the ladder to the slide as I watched her go down stopping at the end and not standing up.

"B if you don't move I'm going to go straight in too you." I said sitting down and watching her as she ignored me. "Fine" I replied while laughing as I slid down grabbing on to the sides of the slide to slower my pace before going straight in too the back of the blonde who was no sitting in between my legs she was clearly expecting it and didn't budge in the slightest.

"I take it game over?" I muttered as I swear I felt her lean back into me.

"mmhm." She mumbled leaning further against me.

I leant over her shoulder and whispered into her ear. "I win." She inhaled holding her breath with hesitation before standing up and offering a hand which I took as she pulled me up but didn't let go of my hand.

"You cheated" she chuckled shaking her head. "Come on let's go, I've got a date tonight thanks to you." She said with a blush as we walked across the road to my car hands still connected. My heart sank I forgot he had text her back. I want so much to like her, to fall for her but I can't when I know she won't be there to catch me. I shook the thoughts from my head as I let go of her hand and got in the car.

"That's great Britt." I said with a smile starting up the car and heading home.

It was now 5:30 and I found myself flicked through all the channels trying to relax a little before work. Nothing, Ringo had been walked and fed and was now laying across me on the sofa. So I decided to ring my parents turns out an agonising 10 minute phone call all in Spanish, topic of conversation being me not keeping in contact enough and also why I had spent a large amount of money on a car. Trust Q to go run off and tell my parents. Just as I was about to put my phone down I had a text off the blonde of my troubles.

**Incoming Britt-Britt: Could you come down to my apartment I can't pick what to wear and T is terrible **

I had decided to change B's name in my contacts just in case Quinn got hold of my phone and added more fuel to the fire of her speculations. I pulled on my converse and locked the door behind me before making the short trip too Britt's place knocking on the door.

"Santana thank god your here." Tina said shutting the door behind me and then throwing herself on to the sofa. "She's in her room, please go and tell her she looks fine and shut her up."

"What can I say? I'm like super woman." I said with a laugh entering Brittany's room after knocking. There she was stood wearing nothing but her bra and pants. I swallowed the large bubble blocking my ability to speak before I looked at the bed where her clothes were scattered upon.

"Where are you going?" I asked her looking everywhere but the basically naked blonde beside me.

"The cinema" she mumbled shuffling her feet. I looked at the clothes before picking out some high waisted shorts with a white one shoulder flowing top to go with. I slung the in her direction.

"Here try this." I said not knowing if I should leave the room or not.

She put them on clearly satisfied as she threw her arms around my shoulders. "Thanks San you're a life saver." She let go off me before grabbing her white converses and putting on a necklace and some bracelets.

"Britt-Britt I have to go now, I have work tonight again. You look a million dollars he's a lucky guy." I said giving her one last hug.

"Britt-Britt?" She said raising one eyebrow a smile beginning to form on her face.

"Yeah you know just a, I, I won't call you that again." I said rambling out words to cover up my embarrassment it's just since I changed her name to that on my phone I can't help it.

"No don't." She said with a beaming smile. "I like it."

"Yeah right um I'm gona go." I said quickly sliding out the room as I heard Brittany laughing to herself as I closed the door behind me. If it was even possible I think I would have turned a darker shade of red. Britt-Britt!? I'm 25 for god sake.

"See you later T, I gotta run. Work this evening. Please make sure she doesn't change her outfit she looks fine." I said opening the door to leave.

"Bye san-san have a good night at work." She said laughing hysterically, great she heard.

"Grr shut it T." I growled shutting the door behind me and going home to get changed for work.

* * *

**Brittany POV**

James picked me up for 6 and we went to go and watch the new batman movie sparking up conversation about anything as we walked along the beach that was near the cinema, tonight seemed perfect. I hooked my arm though James' checking the time, 10:30.

"You look beautiful tonight Britt." He said looking me in the eyes as we walked causing me to blush for the hundredth time today.

"Thanks you look pretty fly yourself." I said back bumping my shoulder against his.

"Um B, could I tell you something, I don't want you to be mad or upset or think I've lead you on or anything I really did enjoy tonight but..." I didn't want to hear anymore.

"But you like someone else." I muttered staring at the ground. Unbelievable and here I was thinking I had a chance with the guy of my dreams.

"No Britt seriously if I was in to that you would definitely be my number 1 no contest!" He said with sincerity pushing my hair out of my eyes and wrapping his arms around me.

"Wait that makes no sense" I muttered.

"B, I'm gay." He said with a laugh. "It's kind of my big secret my family don't even know only you and a few others."

"Seriously James!" I really don't know how to take this the guy I was falling for madly for years is gay. I can't be mad I guess.

"Yupp, consider me your new gay best friend?" He said with a sheepish grin as we headed back in the direction of his car.

"I can't believe it that is the biggest shock since I found out Carly Rae Jepsen is 26." I said with a chuckle. I watched his face turn from a look of uncertainty to relief.

"So were good yeah?" he asked opening the door on my side to let me in. Such a freaking charmer.

"Yeah were good." I said more confidently than my heart would care to admit. He's been there for me and I won't let feelings that will never be requited get in the way of our friendship.

"Right let's get you home princess." I shot him a glare before he threw both hands in the air as if to say don't blame me.

"Actually could you drop me off at cedes' I fancy a drink." I said with a laugh as he looked at me with a baffled expression then shaking his head.

"Sure." About 30 minutes later we arrived outside the place as he pulled up and I got out as he let the window down and leaned across his side too speak to me.

"I'm really sorry B, your perfect you know." He said with an apologetic smile. "If you need a lift back call me."

"You don't have to apologise and thanks." I smiled at him before turning around to enter the club maybe not my best attire, but hey I can pull it off.

**Santana POV**

This is ridiculous; this is a club not a karaoke bar. Here I am serving idiots drinks all night so they can do more stupid shit and Mercedes is having so I've been told 'one of her famous impromptu singing sessions'. Obviously the crowd are lapping it up. I chuckled at the picture that was now forming in front of me.

"Hey hot stuff, get up and sing one!" Mercedes shouted thought the mic as she finished up singing. I don't usually sing in front of people but maybe it was the drink I was slowly getting given by men hitting on me all night. I sighed and walked over to Cedes' and took the mic from her before telling her the song. As the song kicked in I started to sing I could feel my voice shaking in the slightest.

**Yellow diamonds in the light  
and we're standing side by side  
as your shadow crosses mine  
what it takes to come alive**

**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place**

By this time all my nerves where gone and I was strutting around the stage as everyone was dancing and shouting me on. I swear I saw the piercing blue eyes and Blonde hair that I've become so fond of in the crowd. Not possible she's out I thought as I continued the next verse.

**Shine a light through an open door  
Love and life I will divide  
turn away cause I need you more  
Feel the heartbeat in my mind**

**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go**

**We found love in a hopeless place  
we found love in a hopeless place  
we found love in a hopeless place  
we found love in a hopeless place**

**Yellow diamonds in the light  
and we're standing side by side  
as your shadow crosses mine...**

**We found love in a hopeless place  
we found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place**

I finished up the song to everyone's applause took a bow and walked off stage to go and continue serving these brain dead idiots. I could hear Mercedes hollering me on to the crowd earning another howl of applause. I just shook my head as I made my way through everyone back to the bar before someone whispered in my ear, that voice I know so well.

"Your amazing San."

I turned around to meet her eyes which were shining through the dark of the club she was beaming smile meeting those brilliant eyes.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I looked at the ground. "How was your date!?" I mustered with as much enthusiasm as I could, leading Britt over to the Bar so I could carry on this so called job I'm paid for going back behind the bar and leaning against it to her waiting for a response.

"Turns out he's gay." She said with a laugh. "Typical me." Her eyes darkened a little but a smile soon masked whatever she was feeling.

"Guess my Gaydars a bit off since high school." I replied not really knowing what to say. I made her up a vodka and coke and put the money in the till. "Here this is on me you look like you need it." I said with a laugh handing the drink which she took without haste downing it right there and then. Whoa not expecting that. The next few hours flashed by with her by my side. Casually sipping drinks with her as I served some people I couldn't care less about.

"Come on were out of here." I said taking Britt by the hand and leading her out through the back way to go and get my stuff I left there.

"Did you bring your car?"

"Nope Q dropped me off I was planning on drinking this evening." I responded grabbing my coat from the rack and opening the door so we could leave. We began the walk back that we did the other night walking at a slow pace when I realised I still hadn't let go of Britt's hand. I quickly dropped her hand as we walked down the street until she slipped her hand back in to mine as we walked. "Eres hermosa" I whispered as Britt looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"What does that mean?" She asked in confusion. "Spanish?"

I nodded. "deseo que usted era mía" I loved this. I could tell her everything without complications without her knowing.

"Saann tell me!" she whined.

"It means you have badass dance moves." I said with a laugh she seemed satisfied and leaned down to place a kiss on my cheek which I swear left the most amazing sensation in the world.

"I wanted to do that this morning." She said with a smile skipping away from me letting go of my hand. Wow she's drunk I thought

"Britt-Britt your drunk" I said shaking my head before I heard the blonde shout.

"I'm not drunk I'm just intoxicated by you." She turned dramatically with a wink making me burst out laughing.

"That sucks Britt." I said laughing still.

"Like you can do better!" she said with a pout waiting for me to catch up.

"Do you have a map? Cause I'm getting lost in your eyes." I counted back.

"Are you lost ma'am? Because heaven is a long way from here." She said offering her arm which I gladly linked mine through.

"Baby you're so sweet you put Hershey's out of business." I tried back only earning a giggle. "Oh come on you know mine are better!"

"Nuh huh." She said shaking her head. "I think it's time I told you what people are saying behind your back San." She said with a serious look on her face before she ran behind me. "Nice ass." She started laughing as she slapped my ass wiggling her eyebrows. Yes I will remember that this evening I though as I pulled off my coat and gave it to her.

"You look cold and I'm partially to blame seeing as though I didn't pick you out a jacket with your outfit." I said holding out the jacket so she could slip it on.

"Thanks san." She smiled as we started to walk again. We bantered back and forth as many pick up lines as we could manage before unknowingly to me I walked her to her door. Just before she went in she stopped.

"Thanks for tonight you really cheered me up." She said rocking on her heels still a bit tipsy from our drinking sesh. My chance to win.

"Baby you're so beautiful I forgot my pick up line." I winked then kissed her on the cheek lingering for a second too long. I pulled away noticing the red blush that was creeping up her face before I turned away and made my way back to my apartment.

I changed and lay down on my bed thinking of tonight. How perfect she is. How I wish she was with me now. How she's changed my life.

**Santana Lopez updated her face book status: la posibilidad de que me estoy enamorando de ti en todo lo possible 3 **


	9. Chapter 9

**nayalove: Sorry I completely forgot about putting translations In at the bottom! :S If you hadn't already found out, Eres hermosa= you're beautiful and the other meant It's possible that I'm falling for you in every way possible. :D and yeah! I know right crazy i thought she was like 19! hahaa**

**ryappy: Thanks! haha maybay baby she might we'll seeee ! Ohhh yeah Brittjames friendship will definitely pop up ! When i found out i was literally like D: 26 ?! Someone is lying to me! aha she doesn't look a day over 19 let alone 26! Thanks for reviewing :D You're awesome **

* * *

**Santana POV**

The next few days flew by. Friday; run, walk and feed Ringo, eat, sleep and work. That pattern getting increasingly boring and repetitive of course I had contact with Quinn and my parents every evening I was increasingly feeling guilty not seeing Quinn due to our conflicting work schedules but thank god Mercedes at least gave me this week off and I can finally get round to making time for my best friend.

It was Monday and Quinn finally had a day off so me and Q decided to go for a meal highly recommended by Quinn. I didn't want to argue with her decision seeing as though I'd barely seen her since I moved in but her choice was proving to be a disaster. First of all there was like a 20 minute wait for this place and second of all we have finally sat our asses down to eat something and there's a kid screaming his head off. Eugh I can't stand it. Can't their parents just not take them out that is what baby sitters are for right?!

"San please stop glaring at the poor family, it's not their fault the kids screaming." Quinn said in a hushed voice hiding behind the overly large menu the annoying waitress had placed on our table.

"Yes it is. I swear Q I'll throw one of these breadsticks at him if he doesn't shut up. Then again I'd rather listen to him than you any day." I said with a smirk closing my menu settling for a Bolognese. I received a painful kick to the shins to which I glared at Q in my best 'Do that again and I'll fucking kill you' look. She didn't seem too phased by it and continued.

"You're ridiculous you know that. God forbid any kid that's left in your care." I crossed my arms across my chest in response just as the small brunette waitress approached our table.

"Are you ready to order now? It's just I guessed that you are seeing as though you both closed your menu's oh and my name is Rachel I'll be your waitress this evening." She said in a rather rushed out tone flipping open her note pad and clicking her pen to make a note of our order. I raised one eyebrow at Quinn who was stifling a laugh into the palm of her hand.

"I'll have a Bolognese and side of salad. Oh and also a bottle of your finest red wine"

"I'll have the same as her." Quinn said picking up our menus and handing them to the girl.

"Okay they'll be a 20 minute wait but I'll try and see if we can hurry that up for you. I pride myself in customer service." She said with a wide smile turning on her heal almost tripping over as she made her way back to the kitchen.

"What are the chances?" I said with a sigh. "All this waiting, screaming kids and I never thought I would be served food by a hobbit."

"Cheer up San, It's not that bad. Plus remember what you did to that girl in 11th grade." She said with a smirk. The memory came flooding back to me as I recalled the incident of the girl who thought she could chat to me all Spanish lesson, she wouldn't shut up. Quinn of course was late to the first lesson of the year so I ended up getting sat next to her. One day she came in and just wouldn't shut up, whispering in my ear, complimenting my clothes and asking if we could 'pair up for study sessions'. I had to lay down the line didn't I? The teacher asked us to stand up and recall a short line of how we spent our summer in Spanish so I completed mine. Then offered to help her with hers, I basically made her stand up in front of the class and say she spent her summer having an affair with the principal and was now pregnant with a 4 week old baby and then stood up next to her and translated it for the rest of the class with a faked shocked expression on my face.

"She deserved it." I said laughing along with Quinn who had tears in her eyes.

"What ever happened with you and Sam? You never really explained." I said changing the tone after recovering from laughing.

"We just grew apart it didn't feel right you know? So we talked and decided it was best to leave it how it was. On a good note and we're still friends now so whoever said you can't be friends with ex's lies." She said with a chuckle. "We should all have a night out, you still haven't seen him since you moved here, plus it'll be a good opportunity to invite Britt." She said wiggling her eyebrows. That was a good point though. Britt and James can't work out. He's gay! God I'll have to buy that guy a drink sometime. But it wasn't until right now when I felt a small glimmer of hope. Maybe Britt could feel something more than friendship for me. Who knows but I'm sure going to try.

"Hmm yeah I understand I'm glad you two are still friends though." I said with a smile. "He was always like a brother to me with Puck as his sidekick." I chuckled as I thought of the countless times we've crashed out on the Xbox together. "And as for Britt...She'll want me before the month is out." I smirked as Quinn just laughed.

"Finally slipped out of your denial stage then when are you going to get the balls to ask her out for a date then. Or is she just another typical one night stand."

"I wouldn't treat Brittany like that Quinn. I really like her." I said blushing realising I had finally admitted it to Quinn. Before she could reply with something like 'I knew it' or 'I told you so' the annoying hobbit came and saved me from further embarrassment.

"Here are you meals." She said placing them down in front of us and then following up with the bottle of wine. "I hope you enjoy them I told you I would try and get you faster service. Oh is it too hot over here for you." She said directing the comment at me. "You look a little red. I can get someone to open the windows or get a fan? Whatever you like" Quinn burst out laughing while I glared at the annoying small waitress leaving her with a confused look on her face.

"No she's fine, thanks for the food." Quinn said dismissing the confused brunette while still laughing.

"Shut up Q." I said before we started eating with casual conversation as we did so.

**Brittany POV**

"Yes Tina its fine don't worry about it." I said with a laugh as Tina frantically tried to apologise for leaving me with what she deemed a burden on such short notice. Truth is, it wasn't at all I loved looking after Emily she was such a lovely kid and besides she basically worships me seeing as though I buy her sweets every time she's with Tina or in our apartment. Emily is Tina's old family friend's daughter and seeing as though Tina is a godparent she stops by a few times a month. She was only 5 and had blonde hair like mine it was so weird that many people have mistaken her for my kid. I explained this to her mom Linda who found it hysterical and said that I should keep her.

"I'm sorry Britt you know I'd look after her but I'm still going to be away for a few days. She'll be coming round in the morning tomorrow and staying overnight. I'll let Lin know you can do it. Thanks so much B." She said down the phone letting out a sigh.

"No worries T, I love looking after her anyway she's much better company than you are, enjoy the rest of your stay and say Hi to your parents for me."

"You're the best you know that will do. Be safe and make sure you don't spoil her too much she already likes you way more than she likes me. See you soon B miss you." And with that she put the phone down and let me carry on my cooking preps.

I finished eating dinner and watching some of the Olympic events that were on. Before I got bored and decided to text the brunette on my mind.

**Outgoing Britt: San I'm missing you're annoying self already, what are you up too? Xx**

**Incoming San: Babe you made me lose to puck. That more annoying than anything I could do, he won't shut up about it. Come up too my apartment? Miss you too x**

My heart swelled reading that message, she called me babe. Seriously I'm going to change my name to that if she'll call me it more often. Wait what the fuck am I thinking?! I quickly shook my head of the thoughts and turned off all the electronics before opening the door and making my way to San.

**Outgoing Britt: I'm outside, open up xx **

As soon as I sent it I heard footsteps running to the door as she quickly opened it grabbing me by the hand, kicking the door shut and running in the direction of the sofa before she jumped down letting go of my hand and grabbing her head set and controller again.

"Right puck let's go, no chance you'll beat me this time." She said in a confident tone. God she's competitive. "Britt watch this I'm the best there is" she said glancing over at me while the game loaded up. I was startled as movement from across the room came bounding over to me before leaning his head against my legs waiting to be stroked. Ringo.

"You won't have to watch long, only this game then we could watch a movie or something." She said still staring at me as I pulled my legs up on too the sofa away from Ringo who now settled on the floor right by us, and placed them back over Santana's lap.

"I like watching carry on! I said with a smile letting her know it didn't bother me. "Plus I'm comfy." She was still staring at me as she replied.

"Okay well there's drinks in the kitchen and some snacks, anything you want help yourself or wait until I finish beating Puck then I'll get you some"

"YO LEZPEZ!" I heard someone shouting through her headset. "Quit trying to impress Brittany and get ready you know I'll beat you're kill to death and I don't want Britt being any excuse. Oh and say hi."

"Who's that?" I asked with a confused look, seriously how did they know my name as well and why are people talking to San though those I thought.

"OH that's my annoying bro Puck, who I forgot to put on mute" she said though gritted teeth obviously angry at him. "And he says hi." She said with a fleeting glance over at me before the game started and she was completely absorbed to the screen. It was funny watching her play; she made these concentration faces and stuck her tongue out her mouth to the side when she was close to the people I'm assuming she had to kill. All the time making big headed comments to Puck who come to think of it knew my name, so has she been speaking about me to her family? No big deal right. Probably just in passing comments about her day I thought as Santana shouted down the mic.

"YOU STOLE MY KILL DOUCHE BAG!" she glanced over at me mouthing an apology before continuing her rant to who I assume was meant for Puck. She had calmed down and it was about 10 minutes later before she shot me a smile. "Told you I'm the best, look at that score board Britt." I looked up at the screen noticing the top one.

"Snixxanator87" I said with a laugh as I felt her slap my legs which were still on her lap.

"Shut up B, your menna be on my side it's better than Pucks. Puckasaurus360!" When an idea struck me I leant over to her and grabbed the headset that was on her head placing it over mine.

"Hey Puck, we haven't been properly introduced." I said with a smirk holding back Santana from grabbing it back noticing the look of horror on her face.

"Sup Britt, so this is the famous Blonde I've heard so much off." His sounded nice, I know that's lame but he had a nice voice!

"Oh have you now, what's she been saying then all good I hope." Santana was now staring at me wide eyed as she tried with all her strength to get the head set back.

"YOU DARE PUCK!" she shouted as I manuvered myself so I was now sat on her pinning her down so she couldn't move.

"Sure it's all good, Britt this Britt that she doesn't shut up about you. Oh and she thinks you're hot." I started laughing before I shot a knowing glance at an ever blushing Santana.

"Thanks Puck I better give this back to her before she goes any redder oh and I think she's totally hot too." I winked at Santana who Groaned and stuffed a pillow over her face.

"I so have to meet you sometime. Peace out Brittany." He said with a laugh. I handed San back the headset. "So think I'm hot do you?" I said nudging her in the side with my elbow as she looked at me and sighed rolling her eyes and putting the head set back in place.

"You are so dead Noah Puckerman Lopez. I'll have words with you tomorrow. Hope you stand on a piece of Lego in the dark better yet a plug. BAREFOOT!" She took the head set off and laid it down on the table.

"You want something to eat? Drink?" she asked standing up and heading to the kitchen.

"Yeah sure just nothing hot" I said with a laugh from the sofa staring at her as she walked away.

"Well you are there's no denying that B." She shouted. Now it was my turn to blush. Talk about games backfiring, she doesn't need to know that though. She came back and handed me a glass of wine. It was already approaching 11 so we finished up drinking a bottle of wine between us while watching the movie before San fell asleep on my shoulder. I picked her up and took her into her room luckily she was already wearing her PJ's so I just tucked her in. I glanced over her room which I've never been in before. Dark was one way to describe it. All brown and black colours with The Beatles posters and some pictures placed up on the walls. A scurrying of feet along her carpet startled me as Ringo jumped up on the bed and laying down by San's feet. Cute I thought before I petted Ringo on the head and leaned over to kiss San on her forehead.

"Goodnight San." I whispered not wanting to wake her up before I left the room closing the door softly on my way out and wondering over to turn all her electronics off. I left her apartment and headed back to mine to get some sleep before Emily arrived in the morning. I'm going to need all the rest I can get I thought as I slipped into bed falling asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

The morning came around too fast for my liking and it wasn't long before Emily arrives so I quickly grabbed a shower and changed in too a pair of skinny jeans and a t- shirt after blow drying my hair and putting on some makeup, mornings don't do me well in my opinion anyway. I was just heading to the kitchen to summon up some breakfast before I heard my phone go. Knowing it would be Lin I buzzed them in and waited by the door till they made their way up. The elevator doors opened and Emily came running down jumping up as I pulled her up in to my arms.

"How's my favourite blonde doing this morning."

"Great." She beamed. "Can you get me some sweets mom said I'm not allowed them but you won't listen right?" she said in a hushed voice as her mom approached.

"Sure" I whispered back.

"Hey Britt thanks for taking care of Em for me I really appreciate it. Here's $20 for any food and for looking after her." She said with a smile handing me Emily's overnight bag. "I'd love to stay for a chat but my cabs outside waiting" I gently placed Emily back on the ground who gave her mom a hug and said bye before scarpering back into the apartment.

"It's no trouble Lin, always my pleasure. Enjoy yourself." I said pulling her into a hug.

"Take care B, see you tomorrow night." She turned around and ran back to the elevator before I turned to go back to find out what Emily was up to. I should have known she would be sat in front off the TV already switching to the kids channel.

"You want some breakfast or have you already had some monster."

"Umm Pancakes." She said diverting her eyes from the TV for 2 seconds showing me her best pout.

"Pancakes coming right up" I said making my way over to make them up. It wasn't long before we were both sat down together watching the kid's programmes which were totally awesome she's the perfect excuse to reach my inner child. She finished her 2nd pancake before pushing the plate away.

"I'm full up Britt." She said before crawling into my lap which I was currently sat cross legged. "Could you get a dog, so when I visit it can be mine?" She said in her adorable voice. I just chuckled.

"I don't think Tina would approve. but you know what, I know someone with a super cute dog. We could take him for a walk today if you really want." Her eyes lit up as she stood up grabbing me by the hand.

"Can we go now, Can we? Pleaaaaaaaaaseeeeee." She said dragging me to the door.

"Okay wait there, I need to put my shoes on." I pulled on my converse and sent San a message hoping she was up.

**Outgoing Britt: San Fancy coming on a walk? Bring Ringo xx**

**Incoming San: sure I need to walk him anyway, meet me outside xx**

Thank god she was up; I didn't feel like telling Em she had to wait.

"Come on then trouble let's go." I said obliging to her demands to be picked up. I opened up the door to step outside with Emily still in my arms and saw Santana leaning against the wall like the first time I actually spoke to her. I smiled at the memory before she turned around and her eyes widened.

"Morning Britt, Um you never told me you had a kid." She said furrowing her eyebrows and picking up Ringo's lead. Before I could explain Emily was screaming in delight and I put her down where she grabbed on too my leg.

"Can I stoke him?!" she asked Santana who was clearly more confused than a chameleon in a bag of skittles.

"Um yeah sure go ahead he doesn't bite." She mumbled. "You can hold him if you like but when we get to the park."

Emily was clearly satisfied by this and stopped stroking Ringo so we could walk. She tugged on Santana's sleeve of her hoodie which I quickly noticed was mine. I smiled at the sight as Emily held out her hand wanting to hold San's. Santana looked uneasy at me and then back to Emily before gripping her hand and turning her head to me.

"You never told me you had a kid." She said again before she started staring at the ground again.

"I don't silly, she's my friends daughter." I said with a laugh noticing the relief that spread across the brunettes face before she smiled.

"Sorry I just, She, you look so alike!" she finished before we entered the park and Santana let Ringo off the lead as Emily began chasing him and he in turn started bounding after her loving the attention.

"Yeah we get that a lot." I said still chuckling. "She likes you, she's usually shy. I think its cause you're the owner of her latest obsession."

"Nope it's because I'm totally the awesomest and the best." She said, her tone completely changing from 5 minutes ago. We walked together through the park watching Em and talking about anything and everything. That was until Emily decided she needed someone to play with her and dragged Santana off with her by the hand to chase Ringo. Emily ran behind San and hit her on the leg before running away screaming as San chased her before picking her up, swinging her around and then placing her on her back on the grass then running back to me with a laughing Emily following.

"Aren't you two just adorable" I said pinching Santana's cheek and winking at her. I swear she blushed but it's difficult to tell seeing as though she's so tanned. She leaned down and picked Emily up to which she seemed thourghly enjoying San's attention.

"She's my favourite Blonde now." And she walked off. "Come on Em let's go get an Ice cream, Britt's sucks."

"HEY! That's not nice San!" I said running after them as we crossed the road to get an Ice cream from the coffee shop we so often stop in. See apart from making THE best coffee around, they also do ice cream's which are to die for!

"What flavour B?" The Latina asked me before lowering Em back on the ground so she could pick hers.

"Strawberry" I said instantly noticing a smile growing on San's face as she clucked her tongue.

"Fitting." She said with a smile before turning to Em. "What about you princess?"

"I want whatever you're having!" Santana smiled her beautiful smile before walking over to the till to order them. That's when I noticed James. Of course he was working today I mentally groaned. When is he not working?! I followed San and Em up to him hoping there would be no awkward tension.

"Hey Britt!" He said with a smile. Well thank god there was no awkwardness but Santana didn't seem to happy.

"Can we get 1 strawberry Ice cream and 2 mint choc chip one's please." She said handing him over a $10 note. She collected the change and stuffed it back in her pocket before turning to me raising an eyebrow. "Him Britt, really?" she whispered, "That's the guy that got all your attention for so many months." She said opening her mouth slightly. "He's not even that good looking." She scoffed.

"Shut up San." I said playfully pushing her shoulder. "And you think your any better?" I said with a questioning look as James came back leaning over the counter to hand Emily hers and the strawberry one to me.

"I know this will be for you B, you always get that flavour." He said with a chuckle handing the other to Santana who ignored him completely muttering thanks before turning back to me.

"Yepp of course I am, a blind person could see that." She smirked as she headed out of the shop with Em following her every move.

"Thanks James I'm sure I'll see you soon." I said before following the other two. Santana had already untied Ringo from the lamp post and we were now walking back through the park to the apartments.

"Britt." Em asked me as she was licking her ice cream contently. "Can Santana stay with us tonight?"

"If she wants to Em she can." I said with a smile looking at Santana. "Why don't you ask her?"

"San will you stay with me and Britt tonight?" she said with a pout before Santana nodded.

"Sure will kid."

* * *

The movie we were all watching on the sofa finally finished and Emily was now fast asleep in Santana's lap.

"Come on let's get her to bed." Santana stood up with Em in her arms.

"Where's she sleeping?" Santana said waiting to follow me.

"In here." I walked though Tina's room and pulled back the covers as Santana placed her down, I pulled them back over her and tucked her in before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't I get one of those?" Santana said smirking as she was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Nope because you said she was your favourite blonde, sucks for you." I said with a wink walking past her and heading out the room but I could hear Santana closely following.

"I take it back!" She said with a pout still following me basically standing on my heels.

"Say, 'Brittany is the best and no one else can beat her'" Santana recited it almost immediately.

"See there!" She said with a beaming smile. "Now where's my kiss?" I just chuckled before leaning over to her and placing a kiss on her cheek then walking through to the kitchen and grabbing a packet of cheeto's down from the cupboards hiding them behind my back before shuffling over to San who was already laying flat out on the Sofa.

"Budge over! You've taken up all the room."

"Nu huh I'm comfy sit on the floor."

"At least lean up and let me sit down! You can lean you head on my leg!"

"Fine" She leaned up and then rested her head in my lap before carrying on watching whatever programme she had put on. I opened up the bag of cheeto's that she still hadn't noticed and started to eat them counting the seconds before San would realise.

"Oh my god, share!" she moaned opening her mouth beckoning for me to feed her them.

"I bought them for you anyway." I said with a laugh dropping some in her mouth. "I thought, if I get you them it would distract you for longer than 5 minutes and you might actually stop talking for once." She almost choked on a cheeto before sitting up with a shocked look on her face.

"Fine I won't talk to you for the rest of the night then." She crossed her arms and went back to lying on her back, head still firmly in my lap but now she had the packet to herself and could eat as she pleased. I took no interest in the current programme and began playing with her dark raven hair running my fingers though it as she ate. I could tell she was enjoying it seeing as though she didn't move or ask me to stop but instead a smile was threatening to break out on to her face. An hour passed and it was already midnight. Santana was still not talking to me despite all my efforts. I didn't actually think she was being serious!?

"Come on San please talk to me!" I said with a whine. I was getting fed up of her stubbornness so I decided to lean down and place a kiss on her head. She just shifted to the side in response. I began littering her face in kisses tickling her as I did so knowing I would get a response soon. She was laughing but not trying to push me off. I went to kiss her cheek again but she moved her head to the other side so instead I caught her ever so softly against her lips. NOT what I was expecting. Yet it was amazing her full lips that I could slightly just taste the cherry flavoured lip gloss I saw her applying earlier, how it felt so perfect against my own, It felt amazing and I have no idea what held me back from kissing her again. I was brought back to reality as Santana was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Britt! Earth to Britt." I noticed the blush on her face even in the dark.

"I'm so sorry!" I rushed out as fast as I could in embarrassment. "I mean to – cheek- not, yeah, um I'm sorry." I hung my head shaking it as I did so hoping the walls would just close in on me now so I wouldn't have to look up at her beautiful dark eyes again. I heard her laugh lightly to herself.

"I always knew you wanted to kiss me Britt-Britt, it was only a matter of time!" She started laughing again before standing up. "Come on, sleep time I'm tired and the last time I slept here I had the best sleep of my life!" She grabbed me by the hand and marched to my room. Well I'm glad she's joking around. No awkwardness yes!

"Yeah and you drooled on me!" I said laughing along with her as she climbed in too my side of the bed. The side I sleep on every night. I frowned at her before rolling her over to the other side.

"That's my side of the bed San." I jumped in and pulled the covers over us turning away from the Latina and shutting my eyes I didn't realise how tired I was up until this point where it felt like I could sleep for eternity. "Night night San" I murmured. 10 minutes or so passed as I opened my eyes staring at the clock on the bedside table. Typical, I suddenly felt the bed dip as hot breath tickled against the side of my face as I scrunched my eyes shut hoping she didn't know I was awake.

"Te amo Britt." She whispered before placing a feather light kiss to my cheek and rolling back over to her side of the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry I suck at updating but this is like a super long chapter compared to all my others. Hope you like the development (: leave me a review if you want to or favourite do whatever (: haha the songs for this chapter if you want them in order.  
/watch?v=ZlGPTwNRYtU**

**/watch?v=rRxccy-zcJ8**

**/watch?v=BG77gEbZUKw&feature=related**

**ryappy: Seems like it! She certainly likes Em anyway haha maybe it's the likeness with Britt (; Hope you like this chapter. Thank you your awesome I'll try update more! **

**nayalove: Thanks so much (: **

* * *

**Santana POV **

Similarly to the last time I stayed in a certain blue eyed beauty's bed, I had managed to manoeuvre myself to Brittany, dam this fucking magnet shit. Well no actually I don't regret a thing because now I get the privilege of having a sleeping Brittany pressed up against me. She wakes up flawless. I stared up at the ceiling trying to remember the feeling off Brittany's lips against mine. How complete it made me feel, how a bubble of excitement filled through me and ignited the butterflies in my stomach. But obviously as soon as it started it ended. Accident, right of course it was. Who am I kidding my dream last night is obviously just a figment of my imagination, walking with Brittany across sandy beaches. Candle lit dinner, endless kisses, and her hand in mine. Everything that's what I wanted. Wait what the...this isn't Santana Lopez! I mentally shook myself. I'm a bad ass bitch! I can get any girl I want. No commitment and definitely no ties. No emotion and certainly no fucking candle lit dinners! I let out a sigh before gently separating myself from the Blonde next to me. The door swung open and I almost let out a scream before realising it was only Emily.

"Saaaaaaan I'm hungry and B never gets out of bed." She said pouting and then gesturing over to Brittany who was now lightly snoring. I looked over at the clock on her bed side table which read 7:45.

"Right, breakfast fit for a Queen coming up." I said with a chuckle gently getting out of bed being careful not to wake the slumbering Britt. I was still wearing my sweats that I got changed into before coming to Britt's so I didn't need to change and with that I followed the smaller blonde out of the room and towards the kitchen. I mustered up some waffles and found some ice cream and fruit. Letting Emily pick out what fruit she liked I topped the waffles with a scoop of ice cream and the fruit on top of that. Her blue eyes lit up considerably as I shuffled over to her before placing it down.

"Thanks tana." She said with a mouthful of food as I walked back over to the counter to make another round for the stunt double of Em over there. I still can't believe how alike they look. Just as I finished rustling up B some breakfast Emily bounded over to me handing me the plate and looking at me with an inquisitive look upon her face clearly pondering over what she wanted to say.

"Fire away kiddo." She looked startled and confused at the same time as to how I knew she wanted to ask me something but that was soon replaced as she finally conjured up what she wanted to say.

"Are you and Britt in love like the Disney princes and princesses?" I took me off guard especially seeing how young she was. But obviously she was a smart kid I figured that out yesterday when she managed to trick me into buying her $4 worth of sweets. I Stuttered and chocked trying to get a justifiable answer out before I heard Brittany chuckling as she approached us clearly amused by the situation. This only furthered my blushing.

"Nope Em I'm not good enough for that princess." She said with a wink as I handed her some breakfast which she thanked me for before going over to the island in the kitchen and hoisting herself up on a hair to eat her eyes not once leaving mine. I wanted to dismiss her comment. Scream that she was more than good enough for me. Tell her that she was good enough for anyone. But I simply forced a smile and looked at Emily who was now stood there with her arms across her chest with a dissatisfied look on her face.

"That's not an excuse. Sannny tell Brittany she is good enough."She said with a pout turning to me.

I shrugged at Brittany yet relieved that I had the opportunity to say that. I looked Brittany right in the eyes. "You're more than good enough for me." I said it with as much conviction and sincerity as I could muster I noticed her eyes brighten up and a smile break out on too her face.

"Oh well in that case why haven't you asked me out on a date yet?" she said with a sinister yet pleased look on her face. "Right Em? That's how things should work?" Emily just nodded enthusiastically and I was steadily going from a bright red to as pale as Michael Jackson. Was she being serious she can't be?!

"Right u-um, well I guess. Yeah we could go or maybe tomorrow or no your busy how about we do something else instead. But you don't have to could always do s-something else or if..." I was out of breath before Britt cut in.

"Tomorrow would be great San, sure." She winked and got up to put her plate in the sink before slapping me on the ass and picking Emily up who looked rather pleased with herself.

Brittany and her twin went off to get changed as I washed up the mess I caused in the making of breakfast. I finished up tidying before going over to Britt's door and knocking gently to get her attention.

"YEAAH!" she shouted from inside her room.

"B I'm just going to go to mine quickly and get changed. Sweats aren't really my thing." I said with a laugh.

"Oh okay, you will spend the day with me and Em won't you? She's getting quite fond of you." I faintly heard as I heard Emily whining at her. "SHHHHH Britt!"

I chuckled before turning around and making my way to the door. "SURE!" and with that I left to go and get changed.

An hour later I found myself wedged in between Emily and Britt at the cinema. Brilliant, well actually it was quite a good thing that I got to sit next to the Blonde that is taking my life by storm. Downside to that though. I now have to sit though an hour and a half of step up 4...all Emily's doing and obviously Britt was all up for it. She is a dancer after all. Seeing all those dancers on the screen made me wonder could Britt dance like that because at this moment they were totally turning me on. I glanced over at her and to my surprise she was already looking at me she gave me a sheepish smile before turning her attention back to the screen. I shook my head before leaning over and whispered in her ear.

"B, Did you mean what you said earlier?" She looked at me, her Blue eyes sparkling.

"Of course" she smirked before chuckling quietly. "I get to get taken out on a date and my food paid for me. Win, Win." I opened my mouth in shock. Seriously this girl is cunning, then I realised what she meant by it. My heart sank a little but I masked it with a small smile.

"So the Win is getting free stuff, what's the other win?"

"I get to go on a date with a super hot girl." She said it as bluntly as that before turning away from me and drawing her eyes away from mine and back to the screen. I was about to respond. The feeling before disappeared in an instant, a wide smile broke out on to my face before I too turned my attention back to the screen. Emily was too entranced but the movie to listen to a word we was saying and was contently sipping on a drink that I bought her while wiggling her feet in her chair. Brittany on the other hand was watching with a smile on her face and similarly to Em was moving her feet about in her seat when the music kicked in. I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye as I saw her move her hand from her lap and slip it in too mine which was currently on the arm rest. Not once did she look at me. She just continued to hum along to the music. Well me on the other hand, my heart may as well of skipped a couple of beats and I'm pretty sure the hot feeling that flushed my face is a sure indication I was blushing. I pushed that feeling aside before I sighed and looked down at out now conjoined hands, her fingers through mine. It was something if I were ever to be president I would be sure to make a law about. An actual law that would mean our hands could stay joined like this forever.

I let out and audible contented sigh before staring back at the screen. This movie didn't seem too bad after all.

We were coming out of the cinema after the movie had finished, Emily was now dancing around trying to mimic the actions of the dancers and Britt's hand was still securely in mine. It felt perfect this moment right now. I couldn't help myself from smiling, it's the happiest I've been in a long time hence the smile now occupying my face.

"What's got you smiling princess?" Britt said as she swung our hands back and forth starring at me. I giggled in response, smiling even more if that was possible starring at the ground beneath me. Really?! Giggling! Is that what this Blonde has resorted me too now. God if Puck seen me.

"You're too cute." She said a smile on her face matching mine. Well there's a first time for everything and that is positively the first time I've ever been called cute. Hot, sexy, fit the list goes on maybe even pretty a long time ago which I'm sure was from my mother anyway. But never cute... we stayed this way all the way back to Britt's car. Walking in step with each other, hands still securely in each other's swinging lightly as Emily had found pleasure in trying not to step on the cracks in the ground and was hoping from one foot to the other just in front of us. She opened up the car with a click and held my door open as I got in closing it behind me before doing the same for Em and strapping her in too her booster seat.

I began fiddling with the radio trying to find a good station or song to listen too. Britt finally slapped my hand away after a few minutes of changing them as she shook her head sighing.

"Your terrible, just listen to the song." She finished with a chuckle. Flo rida's Whistle started playing and I took the risk leaning over to change station quickly before she could catch me. She shot me an annoyed look before I shrugged.

"Don't like the content, kids in the car Britt." I said before realising a much better song was now on. "SEE! Much better" Ed sheeran is simply amazing; I don't really look out for new music as much as everyone else does but Quinn on the other hand searches for ages and showed me him a while back. I sang along to the radio while Emily was engaged in her Ds.

**And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you  
and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now**

**I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now**

**I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
and out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now**

I noticed Britt glancing at me as she drove, smiling as I sang and tapping the steering wheel.

**I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
and colour you in If things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall**

**And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before  
now I'll surrender up my heart  
and swap it for yours.**

I returned the stolen glances that Britt had taken before me, noticing the smile still very much in place even more so now. She is simply beautiful there's no other way to describe it. I carried on singing quietly along with the radio as Britt Parked up the car. We got out before making our way back into Britt's apartment.

"Tana you're really good at singing" Emily said with a smile as she sat next to me on the sofa.

"Thanks." I said with a chuckle ruffling her hair up. "I'm sure you're just as good."

"Nope, can you sing me something else?" She crossed her legs up on to the sofa as she turned to me. I looked around the room noticing that B was still very much In Tina's room packing up all off Em's things before her mom came.

"Umm, o kaay, lemme think." I thought quickly before deciding on a song.

**So much craziness surroundin' me  
So much goin' on, it gets hard to breathe  
when all my faith has gone, you bring it back to me  
you make it real for me**

**When I'm not sure about my priorities  
When I've lost sight of where I'm meant to be  
Like holy water washin' over me  
You make it real for me**

**And I'm runnin' to you, baby  
you are the only one who saved me **

**That's why I've been missin' you lately  
'Cause you make it real for me**

**When my head is strong but my heart is weak  
I'm full of arrogance and uncertainty  
When I can't find the words  
You teach my heart to speak  
You make it real for me, yeah**

Emily started clapping with a big smile on her face. "That was awesome Tana."

"Thanks." I muttered under my breath. "So what do you want to do now?" I asked unsure of how to treat a 5 year old or in fact for that matter what they like to do.

"Hide n seeeekkk!" She said suddenly jumping up mustering energy from thin air. "You're on though count to 100!" and with that she leapt from the sofa as I closed my eyes and began counting. 100! For real?! Its bad enough I've been roped in too a game I haven't played since me and Puck where 10 let alone 25... Ah well it shouldn't take too long to find her. I absentmindedly played with one of the cushions while continuing my count. "95, 96, 97, 98, 99, and 100 ready or not here I come." I shouted to no one as Britt came out of Tina's room with Em's bag in hand laughing to herself.

"Nice Lopez playing hide and seek." She placed the bag on the ground before sitting down on the sofa I had just risen from.

"Shut it, Em wants to play and besides I'm the best at this game." I started my search in the lounge/kitchen checking all the gaps she could have wiggled into being basically the size of a breadstick... no luck, then again I would have heard her if she hid that close to me I thought as I made my way over to Britt's room. I searched under the bed in the wardrobe in her mini bathroom, behind the shower curtain, under her desk, everywhere no luck again. I sighed as I made my way out of B's room closing the door gently on my way out.

I made my way this time to Tina's room similarly checking how I did with B's room, again no luck. What the fuck! Where the hell is she, she's 5 for god's sake how hard can this be! I tried the last room possible which I hadn't been in before. In there was just bits and bobs, books, shelves full of DVD's and anything else that hadn't found a home in either T or Britt's room. I did the necessary procedure checking under everything on top of everything, in everything! Nothing. All the while Britt was laughing from the sofa.

"It's not funny B!" I said coming out of the room. "You know where she is!" I accused but the blonde just shook her head chuckling to herself.

"You know, you may as well give up now you'll never find her." I ignored her and her chuckling before continuing my search for the next 20 minutes. I won't stop until I find her and that is a promise. A buzzing from the phone on the wall pulled me out of my current search under the table.

"San can you get that for me, it'll be Lin." Lazy Blonde why can't she get up herself, I huffed. This game put me in a considerable worse mood than to what I awoke with. Saying that I woke up considerably happy, I smiled at the memory of this morning before answering the phone.

"Hey B can you buzz me up, It's Lin." I didn't answer well because I'm obviously not Britt but I of course buzzed her up.

"There B done, anything else you need doing while I'm up you lazy..." I was cut short of my train of insults that was about to follow as Britt whipped her head round to meet my stern gaze with those Blue eyes.

"Nope nothing sweetheart." She put a sickening kind emphasis on the word sweetheart before turning her attention back to the TV. There was a knock on the door so I opening it up to see another Blonde staring back at me.

"Britt's in there." I mumbled turning around to let her enter unsure of the greeting I was supposed to be giving.

"Thanks, I'm Britt's friend. Linda but I prefer Lin." She stuck out her hand and smiled at me. Very much like Emily I thought as I returned the handshake.

"Nice to meet you Lin, Santana." I smiled back at her before following her steps back to Britt.

"So where's my little nightmare then." She said scanning the room before making eye contact with Britt, I couldn't quite see what Brittany was mouthing to her friend but I could tell it was something because the other blonde started laughing.

"Not again B, you two are evil." She shot me an apologetic look. "Been dragged into Hide and seek?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact, I've been looking for a good half an hour." I rolled my eyes and crossed y arms across my chest.

"Yeah it's happened to me on a couple of occasions these two here think it's hilarious. Try looking behind 007 over here." She said gesturing towards B who had a devilish gleam in her eyes.

"NO WAY!" I groaned stomping over to her. "Move it Britt." Before I could ever check behind her Emily surfaced from beneath a cushion gleaming at me.

"You suck, and mom that wasn't fair! Tana would never have got me ever!" she pouted before settling in Britt's lap who was now laughing lightly again.

"Sorry San I had too. I was sworn to secrecy."

"Whatever." I said as I took a seat on the sofa. "Thanks Lin at least someone in here is on my side." I said laughing.

"I know the feeling all too well. Right we have to go now princess dinners at home. I would stay longer B but I really have to get going, set a coffee date soon you need to fill me in." She winked at Britt as a pillow was flung at her from the said Blonde.

"See you soon Lin and there is no details need to be filled in!" She stood up placing Em on the floor who ran over to me as Britt gave Lin a hug Emily did the same to me.

"Bye Tana, can I see you next time I'm here?!" She stuck her arms out gesturing for me to hug her which I did. I picked her up at the same time which made her smile even more.

"Course Eminem." She giggled as I placed her back down and her mom came over taking her by the hand and making her way to the door.

"See you Santana thanks for looking after this one."

"No problem." Lin smiled and said her last bye's before leaving with Emily in tow.

Britt had taken up her usual place on the sofa.

"Your something else you are." I said laughing as I pulled on my shoes and grabbed my phone from the table.

"You love it. Where are you going? Ditching me already." She turned around as I made my way over to the door the two blondes just departed out off.

"Hmm, and I'm heading home got to walk and feed Ringo and maybe let my family know I'm alive. I might throw in the fact I've been kidnapped by a certain Blonde living nearby, maybe they'll come and save me."

"Oh right, good enough excuse I guess." She said with a chuckle as I opening the door and stepped out into the corridor.

"See you soon Britt." I went to close the door but before I shut it completely she shouted.

"Yupp you will we have a date tomorrow don't forget!" My heart was racing. I completely forgot thanks to that intense game of hide and seek obviously I'm not going to get excited or hopeful. I know full well she only said it to get a free night out but I'll take that over nothing. I'm probably just her rebound after James...I slumped back to my apartment suddenly feeling a lot less enthusiastic about tomorrow by the second.

I filled Ringo's bowl up and left him to eat in the kitchen while I sat down to call my parents.

"Mija how are you! Why haven't you called?"

"Sorry mom I've been really busy, well I've been with Britt for a couple of days. I'm fine anyway don't worry about me all domesticated now!" I laughed as I heard my mom sigh and finally let out a chuckle.

"Good I'm glad you've made new friends. Poor Quinn doesn't have to deal with you full time now. Oh do tell her I say hello won't you, I miss that girl."

"Yupp mom will do, Is dad there?"

"Yes he's watching TV I'll put him on now." "Hello Santana how's LA?"

"It's great dad but I'm missing you." I said quietly, I'm used to not seeing a lot of my dad with him working away all the time and big meetings he has to attend but it's even harder now that we're 5000 miles away from each other.

"You mean you miss my wallet." He said with a hearty laugh. "But I miss you too mija make sure you keep safe, I was thinking you should come back and visit next week sometime maybe over the weekend if you can get time off work."

"I'll try but I've been given this week off so I'll have to wait until my next weekend off. I best be going now It's almost 8 here and I um have to get ... Washing done!" yeah that's it washing... not Xbox with puck at all.

"Let me know when you can Santana, Love you Mija."

"Love you too dad." I hung up and chucked myself down on the sofa getting ready for a marathon game of COD.

* * *

_**Beep Beep Beep Beep...**_ "Fucking alarm clock!" I groaned and flung my arms wildly out of bed trying to prevent the noise from disrupting my dream any longer but for the life of me I couldn't grasp it. Oh that's right clever Lopez decided to put it out of reach last night so I would actually wake up. I'm going to have to pat myself on the back for that ingenious idea...fucking not. I clambered out of bed feeling like a prehistoric cave woman and made myself some breakfast and by made I mean poured some milk on some cereal. After some breakfast for me and Ringo I pulled on some jeans and a tee. No point in getting a shower yet seeing as though I have to get ready later for me and Britt's 'date'.

Great! Date/friends/gathering/ whatever the fuck this is. I still have to sort something out regardless of what label it has or what we are. Meal, cinema? Nah that's too boring. If she's giving me a chance to take her out for the night I'm going to do it properly, Lopez style. I grabbed my phone off the bed and checked the time. **11:22am **sliding my phone back in my pocket I grabbed Ringo's lead from my table and attached it too his collar. He doesn't need a lead he walks perfectly fine by my side but I don't think the rest of this block of apartments would take too kindly to him without one on so he'll have to deal with it. I had no intent of walking through the park today destination. Quinn's place, I shot her a quick message to let her know I'm on my way then set off. 5 minutes later I was sat in Q's with Ringo by my feet.

"So what do I owe this pleasure then San?"

"I've been missing my beautiful and truly amazing best friend. Is that such a crime?" I said with a smirk as Quinn handed me a cup of coffee and sat down.

"Pfft yeah right, what do you want?"

"Weeelll I may be going on a date with a certain Blonde and may need a certain degree of help with said date from you..."

"I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT! Yes yes yes of course I'll help god knows where you would take her. Probably end up spending the night on call of job or whatever game you play."

"Calm you're tits fabray." I laughed. "Besides I don't even know what this is, I mean she kinda just said for me to ask her out on a date in front of Emily her friends 5 year old daughter so that it would please her cause according to said 5 year old we were in love. I mean I asked her if she was being serious and she said yeah but she also said she was looking forward to me paying." I finished with a sigh. "Besides I'm sure I'm just a rebound to make her feel better." Quinn immediately made a disapproving sound.

"Well that seems legit, she could have just been playing around as in a friendship date and even if she is we'll make sure she has a night she'll never forget. If she didn't like you already she sure will after tonight." Quinn finished with a gleam in her eye and a smile.

"I'm not sure Q, but I'll try anyway. What's the plan cupid?" I smirked but I'm still totally relying on Q for tonight to go well I've never been too great at the whole dating thing usually it was late night hook ups. Fabray's always been the die -hard romantic.

"Well Britt isn't very materialistic so I doubt she'll be won over by you flashing your money around." She paused and though for a second. "I've got an idea." She said with a smile. "Come on me and you are going shopping."

It's already 6 and I arranged with Britt earlier to pick her up at 7 an hour to get a shower, get ready and ring Quinn to make sure everything is set even though I trust Q with my life and I'm positive she'll have everything ready. After a shower that consisted of 90% thinking about Brittany and the other 10% washing my hair I styled it in a slightly wavy way and left it down. I then settled on a white shirt which I left 4 buttons undone and rolled the sleeves up to 3 quarter length matched with a pair of Abercrombie ripped skinny jeans. I rounded it off with my best summer sandals and a gold necklace with some bracelets to match. Satisfied that I looked hot I sent Quinn a message.

**Outgoing San: Remember I'll text you when we are 30 minutes away that'll give you time wish me luck! Xx**

**Incoming Quinn: don't you worry your pretty little head about a thing, good luck! You are so filling me in on allllll the details tomorrow! Xoxo**

**Outgoing san: You're the best chica, yes yes I will. No more texting now I'm off to pick up my hot Blonde (; xx**

I left with 10 minutes to spare and got to Britt's door with just under 10 minutes left. Better to be early than late. I knocked on the door and stood back waiting for Britt to open the door. As soon as she did, well that was it. My mouth felt like a tunnel she literally out does herself every time, I told her to wear something fairly casual and god she rocked the fuck out of that look. A floral playsuit showing off her beautiful milky toned legs with a brown belt and a tad to big denim shirt left open with the sleeves rolled up similar to me. Topped off with white converse, beautiful and that's exactly what I told her. Well not in that context I'm still not sure what this is. I gathered up my thoughts and regained the ability to speak.

"Right then beautiful let's go." She laughed and shut the door behind her.

"Beautiful yourself, don't I get a hug?"I smiled at her before wrapping my arms around her waist which she returned I could off stayed like that forever. Her smell, everything was just intoxicating like I was lost in everything that is Brittany. I pulled away from her and began the walk to my car. Once downstairs and out of the building I opened up the car with a click and held open the door for her to get in and then getting in to the driver's seat.

"Where are we going then?" she said staring at me with curiosity as she buckled in. I winked at her before answering.

"I think me and you need to set a score straight." She quirked an eyebrow, "I'm not telling you B you'll see when we get there. This part of the plan was my idea Quinn's was the rest plus I do actually really want to beat her at something. It was only a 10 minute drive before I parked the car outside of our destination.

"MINI GOLF! San you're kidding me right?!" she said with a laugh opening up her door and stepping out on to the sidewalk. I followed suit walking in step with Britt over to the box to get our sticks and golf ball. It's 7:30 so it technically should be shut right now but hey I'm a Lopez and get what I want.

"Yupp I figured I can totally beat you at this so here we are." I shrugged my shoulders in a nonchalant way as I paid the guy who was keeping this thing open waiting for me. A rather large tip I might add. Before I could move to get the equipment he had placed on the counter for me Britt leaned in and kissed me on the cheek grabbing the stuff and walking over to Hole 1. With me transfixed to the spot I turned to the guy who seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Here's the keys for the place, lock up when you're finished I'm heading home." He handed me the keys and left. Brilliant now we have the place to ourselves without a gawking guy. I approached Britt who was prepping herself for the first hit.

"San I'm totally going to beat you I'm sure of it." She said in a confident tone hitting the ball quite near the hole.

"How are you so sure?" I replied glancing up at her before hitting a perfect hole in one. "HA! Beat that loser." I laughed sticking my tongue out at Britt who had an amused look on her face.

"Oh I already know because you won't be able to concentrate on anything but my ass." She said as she went to retrieve the ball she had just putted in her second shot. Fucking tease, I gulped before realising her playsuit was indeed quite the short style and those legs, Jesus it should be a crime to have those on show. It could cause car crashes and I'm being serious.

"Whatever." I marked our scores as we walked the short distance to the next hole which this time had a little bridge you had to kit it across to reach the hole. Britt resumed her starting position to which I'm pretty sure she was sticking her ass out on purpose there is just no need for that... not that I'm complaining. She swung back lightly but as she hit it I slapped her ass causing her to miss by quite a lot.

"San that's cheating!" she huffed glaring at me as I threw my ball down striking it right over the bridge rebounding it off the side wall with it resting within 2 meters of the hole. Score.

"I couldn't help myself, like you said." I gave her a wink as she finally hit the ball over but no way near as close as me. I potted my ball in the second shot as Britt finished hers in her 4th. We went at it back and forth, talking about her family and her work before she turned the conversation on to me and quizzed me about anything she didn't already know. Mainly past girlfriends. We reached hole 17 with me well in the lead and I'm not afraid to boast about it.

"Come on B you suck." I said playfully. "At least give me some competition this round." I smirked at her as she placed her ball down this time trying to get it though the moving windmill. She of course missed and it took her 3 goes until she successfully got it though which earned a fist pump from her and a smile as she waited for me to go. I hit it through first time getting a hole in one which to be honest surprised me. Britt obviously abandoning her competitive streak hugged me from behind spinning me round screaming.

"Put me down you dork!" I said laughing along with her as she let me down to go and hit hers in.

"Last one B you know if you get this in first time it's a free game." The aim of it was to hit it up a slope and get it in the ring which was labelled 1 which made a bell ring and you got a free game.

"I'll never get it though." She muttered placing it down in front of her. Cunning Idea Lopez number 1, I walked up behind her placing my arms around hers and my hands over hers on the golf club.

"See look at the line on your stick, now keep your shoulders straight. Line it up with the ring." I guided her with my hands whispering into her ear from behind her which I'm sure was the cause of the blush creeping up her neck. "Now swing but don't hit it too hard, firm but not too much." I swung my arms with hers as it soared perfectly into the middle of the target. The little bell began to ring as she leapt with her arms in the air dropping the club and picking me up again.

"Your turn, san get a free game and we can come again though next time I'll be better."

"Wanky." I said without thought as I too hit the ball straight in the middle earning another hug off the excitable blonde as she spun me round again.

"Whoa chica anymore and we'll have to cut this date short due to major dizziness." I joked as she put me down but still left her arms securely round my waist pulling me tighter. My heart was racing, In fact it would put formula 1 car to shame the speed it was going right now. Before I know it she was leaning down centimetres away from my face so close I could feel her warm breath against my lips I closed the gap with the only consciousness I had left crashing our lips that felt like a puzzle piece connected, together. I felt her tongue running against my bottom lip seeking entrance which I Immediately obliged Britt's tongue was pressing against mine moving together, working out each other. She pulled away leaving me with one last lingering kiss before picking up her club and ball and skipping back to the box we collected them from. It took me a good few seconds before I followed suit and placed mine back in like Britt had done and was now waiting just outside the gate. I locked the hut that the guy was in taking 2 free game cards with me and sliding them into my pocket before locking the large gate and leaving the keys where the guy told me too. I felt Britt slip her hand into mine as we crossed the road to the car her only letting go to get in before reattaching her hand into mine over the arm rest in the car as I pulled away now driving with one hand at a steady speed.

"You're said our night would be cut short earlier when I spun you round. Sooooooo what else have you planned!?" She gave me the fullest smile imaginable even her eyes seemed to be smiling. I had already sent Quinn a text 10 minutes ago to have everything ready so there was nothing else to do then head to the destination.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm pretty hungry." I smirked tightening my grip on her hand as I felt her squeeze back.

"Yupp me too I could eat a horse." She chuckled. We stayed in a comfortable silence until I pulled the car up by the place I had arranged with Quinn, sure enough there on the sand was everything set out waiting. God I love that girl.

"Da daa." I said gesturing my hands out waving them as Britt grabbed my hand and pulled me over.

"I can't believe you." She said shaking her head as she sat down on the mat Quinn had laid out with some candles laid out in front of us. There was already enough light from the street lights about 50 meters away from us but it did look beautiful. "You didn't have to do all this."

"I'd do anything for you." I blurted out without thinking just responding as truthfully as I could. "I mean like y-you deserve it and everything, work hard." I muttered out trying to hide my embarrassment by getting the food out of the basket Quinn had left. "I didn't know what you like so I got a bit of everything."

"Where have you been all my life?" she said it in a joking manner but her smile than stayed afterwards caused my stomach to fill with butterflies. We both tucked into the sandwiches, crisps, chocolate and pasta that me and Q had bought earlier.

"San." She laughed covering her mouth with her hand. "You've got a little bit of sauce by your mouth!" she continued to laugh as I tried to get it off by sticking my tongue to the side but obviously failing as Britt laughed even more. "Here let me get it." She leaned over to me but instead of wiping it away with a bit of tissue or even her finger for that matter she just kissed me slightly of centre pulling back away from me with a darker shade to her beautiful eyes. "There all done." She licked her lips before opening her legs and patting in between them. "Come here." I did as I was told and found myself leaning into Britt's front as she wrapped her arms around my stomach.

"Will you sing for me?"

"Umm what like? There's no music." I found my palms getting increasingly sweaty by the second.

"Just imagine it in your head and anything I just want to hear you sing" she muttered into my back.

"Okay." I tried imagining the music in my head as I began singing.

**I don't think there's a word I've ever heard****  
****That captures the innocence of you****  
****And I wouldn't want one too****  
****And no, I wouldn't want one to****  
****It'd be like smothering a star****  
****Or covering a work of art****  
****Driving so fast that the view falls apart****  
****Like I do****  
****Without you.**

I felt more confident as I went on, trying to get Britt to really take in what I was singing. It felt like my voice was being carried even further by the quietness of the night. **But I'm on my way home****  
****And I'm worn to the bone****  
****And when my heart hits an all time low.****  
****There's something shining through****  
****I find the light in you****  
****I find the light in you.****I don't think there's a sun that's ever shone****  
****Brighter than the radiance of you****  
****And I wouldn't want one to****  
****No, I wouldn't want one to****  
****It would be a fire forever tamed****  
****A burn without the pain****  
****A heat that never warms the veins****  
****Like you do.****  
****Like you do.****But I'm on my way home****  
****And I'm worn to the bone****  
****And when my heart hits an all time low.****  
****There's something shining through****  
****I find the light in you**

I laced my fingers though hers which were still around my waist pulling me as close as it was possible.**Take my hand and we can beat****  
****this glimmer of a dream****  
****Out from the corner****  
****Oooooo****  
****Place your fingers into mine****  
****and we can find a world****  
****If we believe it we can breathe it****  
****Breathe it into life. ****  
****And I'm on my way home****  
****I'm worn to the bone****  
****And my heart hits an all time low****  
****There's something shining through**

She let out a contented sigh and rested her chin over my shoulder before turning slightly and leaving a kiss on my cheek.

"I really enjoyed tonight San. Best. Date. Ever!" I giggled in response as her breath tickled my neck and ear.

"Totally nothing." I bit my lip before deciding to tell her. "I don't really know what tonight it though, a joke? Or just a night out. I know you just stopped liking that James guy and I don't know, I mean I'm happy to be the rebound" I whispered feeling her arms wrap even tighter around me. She tugged on my shoulder until I turned around meeting her eyes.

"No joke, not a night out. I wanted to go on a date with the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. You miss Santana Lopez. And for the record you're no rebound you're truly special to me San I think I really like you. I know I've never felt this way about someone before and I wouldn't want to mess whatever this is up."

"How do I know you're over James? How do you know you're really over him?" I was close to tears and I knew that.

"I knew from the moment I met you maybe not the very first time you were kinda mean but after that he didn't stand a chance, I just didn't realise it."

"But h-." I was stopped short by Britt's Lips on mine. The most gentle and affectionate kiss. Yet it held so much emotion.

She pulled back slightly before whispering against my lips. "Let me prove it" she kissed me again yet a little more intense before I pulled away leaning my head against hers.

"Okay." She laughed before pulling me up by my hand blowing out the remaining candles and putting them in the basket and picking it up with me carrying the mat. We walked back to my car putting it all in the boot and getting in to drive back to our apartments. There were a few stolen glances here and there as I drove in our comfortable silence we had built up. But it wasn't long until it was broken as I parked up outside and we stepped out.

"Quinn helped you tonight didn't she?" Britt said as I opened up the door and we made our way into the elevator.

"Yupp." I chuckled. "How did you know?"

"Well you sure couldn't have done that on your own. Far too romantic." She tickled my sides gently as the elevator pulled to a stop and I followed her out walking her to the door of her apartment. I am the definition of chivalrous!

"I so could have!" I bantered back as she opened up her door.

She bit her lip and stared directly at mine. "Do you want to come in you can stay here if you want." She gestured back behind her into her apartment and the Idea sounded very much appealing but I know it's better not too I want to show her I'm serious about this. Whatever we have, whatever we could have. I want to do it right.

"Not tonight B." I said looking directly into her eyes. "Besides I have to feed Ringo." I shuffled my feet on the carpet hoping she would understand. Obviously she did she's Brittany she always understands. She smiled and cupped her hands on my cheeks before giving me a mind blowing kiss again.

"Text me tomorrow while I'm at work." She bit her lip again and looked at the ground. Fucking hot to cute in 0.0434632539 seconds, unbelievable

"Of course." This time it was my turn to reassure her. I lifted her chin up and placed a short kiss on her cherry flavoured lips before hugging her and turning around to make my way back to my apartment when I got back to the elevator the doors opened up and I turned around to see Britt still leaning against the frame of her door smiling.

"Night Princess." She shouted.

"Te amo Britt." I chanced back as the elevator doors closed. I opened up my door and kicked my shows off, shuffling out of my jeans and throwing my shirt off. I changed into a tank top and shorts and got into bed sending Q a message.

**Outgoing San: Went amazing all thanks to you! I love you Quinn Coffee's are on me tomorrow xxx**

I didn't have to wait long for a reply before I felt my phone buzzing.

**Incoming Quinn: What did I tell you?! Cupid aint got a thing on me. Fill me in tomorrow 12 at the cafe by the park xoxo**

**Outgoing San: hahaa I'm starting to believe it. Okay see you tomorrow, night night chica xx**

I placed my phone on my bedside table after setting the alarm for 9. Buzzing again great!

**Incoming Britt: Goodnight gorgeous, thank you for tonight (: xxxx**

I couldn't help myself from smiling to an empty room as my heart literally felt like it would explode.

**Outgoing San: My pleasure, night my sleeping beauty xoxoxo**

I placed my phone back down certain there would be no more messages but not until I updated my status.

**Status update 11:48pm: I find the light in you...**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Didn't expect an update this quick did ya? Thought I'd wait a week didn't ya? Surprised?! I'm surprised you still read this. Basically, I was I the randomest mood imaginable. Spare of the moment thing, I ran in my mum's room (Didn't know she was on the phone to her boss) and shouted "FUCKING HAARRYYY POTTER" then ran out. Wasn't a good idea though she grounded me but it gave me hella lot more time to write. Ignore me now scroll down. **

**Guest: I trieeddd here's a quicker update **

**nayalove: next chapter I'm thinking (: **

**ryappy: hahaha exactly smart kid (; Yepp I'm sure Emily will make an appearance ahh thank you! Awesome review as always (: !**

* * *

**Santana POV**

I woke up to say the least in an ecstatic mood. Not even the attempted face licks by Ringo could phase it, well actually that did kind of piss me off a bit god knows what he spends his day doing never mind licking. I pushed Ringo off me and stepped in the shower.

"AHHHHHH!" The water that I was expecting to be on a reasonable setting suddenly felt like molten lava! FUCK. I quickly turned the heat setting as fast as I could causing one extreme to the other when the fuck did Santa clause arrive?! Ice cold water literally caused me to step out of the shower as fast as I could almost slipping on the floor as I regained balance leaning in too change the temp and testing the water to avoid another shock. Hot, perfect. I resumed my shower undisturbed apart from Ringo's occasional Bark's at nothing which I'm guessing is his eagerness for a walk.

Even though this shower was a night mare my thoughts quickly shifted to last night. Oh how perfect last night was. Brittany. How can I describe Brittany Pierce? Perfect, adorable, beautiful yet completely sexy in a second, she has an air of innocence that she can mask with her professionalism in what she does yet she can even portray her character through her writing. Yes I took it upon myself to read nearly every extract of Britt's writing I could get my hands on and to say the least it was perfect. Nothing like you read in other magazines or papers, just truly honest with her humour and bubbly nature intertwined. For the first time I'm attracted to someone I don't want to get drunk and sleep with I want to give Brittany the world and show her how she's quickly becoming my world. Too fast though I frowned still letting the water rush over my body, how can I tell her how I feel when I've known her for what? 2 months maybe more. She'll run a mile and with those legs it would be effortless.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts stepping out of the shower and drying off with towel. **10:34 am. **Brilliant I guess over sleeping is my forte**. **I quickly navigated my way through the disrupted closet that had my clothes stored rather haphazardly. Settling on a pair of skinny jeans and a vest top, my usual attire I grabbed my black zip up jumper and threw on a pair of sandals. I decided to have some cereal and toast seeing as though I was already behind schedule this morning and I still had to walk Ringo before my interrogation from Quinn. I walked Ringo around the park putting in my earphones to drown out the noise surrounding me, mainly kids with their parents seeing as though it was the holidays, I pulled out my phone the background only furthering my good mood. Me and Britt, It instantly reminded me to text her as I quickly scrolled though my contacts finding her name.

**Outgoing San: Hey B how's work? Not missing me too much I hope (; xx**

**Incoming Britt: Sucks can't you come and save me? I have to Interview this guy from a new local bakery that's opening...exciting! -.- xx**

**Outgoing San: I could see you in your lunch break? Xx**

**Incoming Britt: won't be until around 1:30?xx**

Perfect that gives me an hour and a half to talk to Quinn.

**Outgoing San: Sure thing I'll come and pick you up then, now get back to work! Xx**

**Incoming Britt: Can't wait (; yess mom! :Pxx**

I chuckled before sliding my phone back in my pocket and making my way back home to drop off Ringo. An hour later and I'm sat in the cafe by the park waiting for Quinn's arrival just on cue she comes bustling though the door like a celebrity. She obviously had spotted me as she made her way over to my direction where I took it upon myself to grab a table by the window. Not much of a view to be honest but it sure beats looking at the balding middle aged business men in the room. Quinn sat down opposite me as I stood up to go and order our drinks.

"I'll go and get us coffee's, hold your horses I'll fill you in when I'm back." I said as I saw Quinn going to say something but quickly closing her mouth and giving me a nod. 5 minutes later and I sat down sliding a latte over to her.

"Thanks San." She smiled taking a sip. "Soooo spill. How'd it go?" I spent the next 10 minutes describing exactly everything that happened, well apart from me singing to her. I'm pretty sure Quinn's tried 1000 times to get me to sing for her and I refused the majority of the times. Only on certain occasions has she heard me properly.

She leant over and pinched my cheek which I promptly shoved off of me throwing her my best bitch look. Years of practise has ensured that's up to scratch.

"Look at you, my little san all grown up!" She joked finishing up the last of her coffee. I scowled at her again only earning a laugh. "San if you don't stop I'll go and give your number to one of those totally FIT men over there. They haven't stopped leering since we sat down." Quinn was gesturing over her shoulder to the balding middle aged men I noticed earlier. Not that it matters it could have been David Beckham for all I care no men are getting my number.

I broke out in too a laugh as me and Quinn bantered back and forth which one was who's.

"My mom said hi By the way, she said she misses you." I said after we had stopped arguing. "She loves you more than she loves me I swear!" I chuckled.

"I miss that lovely woman too. I really don't know how she managed to have such a horrible child." That definitely earned a kick under the table.

"Don't try me Q; you know I'll get you back. I'll just set you up for a date with Puck." I smirked. "He's still obsessed with you after all this time."

"NO! Anything! Anything but that! Have mercy." Quinn joked with a laugh.

"Exactly so sh yourself, well I better love you and leave you. I said I'd meet Britt in her lunch break and it's already 1." I said standing up and putting our cups in the bin. I always ask for the takeaway cups I've never really liked drinking out of the mugs at places like this.

"Sure san, pop round later if you're not busy. Bring Britt and Tina if they want." Quinn said as we left the shop hugging me then pulling away. "Text me later"

"I'm sure they wouldn't want to be in your company but I'll ask." I said with a wink as she made her way back to her house. "Bye Quinny bear." She stuck her middle finger out over her shoulder as she walked away from me to the horror of a young child who I saw questioning her parent on what the gesture meant doing vivid imitations. I chuckled to myself as I carried on down the road leading to Britt's work grabbing 2 sandwiches on the way.

I was a 20 minute walk so I waited outside for 10 minutes until she finished. As if she was working exactly to schedule she came out of the place throwing her hair over her shoulder and pulling her phone out of her bag. Having not yet seen me as I leant against the wall, I pushed away from it and began following up behind her being careful not to announce my presence and leaving a reasonable gap as she headed down the road in the direction of the shops. She already had her phone to her ear as I pulled mine out of my pocket and sure enough it started ringing with Britt's caller ID popping up, her with a stuffed duck, cute. My ringtone on the other hand always seemed cringing no matter what song I picked. This time it was The Beatles 'Twist and Shout' that filled the air around me. I pressed the green button pulling the phone up to my ear.

"Hey San still up for lunch, I've just got out of work."

"Turn around." Cheesy I know, but worth it her smile is always worth it. She chuckled down the phone still not ending the call as she walked back towards me.

"Lunch it is." She threw her phone back in her bag pulling me in for a hug.

"Here I got you this." I handed her the sandwich as we walked to a bench to sit on.

"Knight in shining armour again" She chuckled as we sat down. "I've got half an hour then I have to get back to work" she sighed.

"Don't be getting used to it." I winked at her as she shoved her shoulder into mine. "Well we'll have to make the most off 30 minutes then." I laughed. "Where do you usually spend you're luxurious half an hour." I said rolling my eyes, throwing the empty sandwich packet in the trashcan right by us.

"Well I usually just sit in the office but seeing as though you're here how about we go grab a coffee. There's a little place down the road which is super nice."

"Best thing you've said all day." She stood up taking my hand in hers as she disposed of her rubbish in similar fashion. Something was nagging away at me I wanted to ask her what she thought of me, how the date went for her, how the kiss felt for her. Did she feel how I do? I have no idea if last night was just a spare of the moment thing, if she got so caught up in the moment. If she regretted it, the thought instantly pushed out whatever feeling of happiness I woke up with this morning, it was stomach dropping. The kind of realisation, worry, thought that would just make you want to cry into your pillow. Except Santana Lopez doesn't do that. I sighed, shaking my head slightly as if hoping to dismiss the feeling and instead looked around for something to focus on. Our hands as I looked down, Pale in tan almost so opposite. I secured my grip the slightest bit tighter which caused the Blonde to turn her head to me.

"Cat got you're tongue?" she smiled yet I know she wanted me to spill my thoughts she's just too considerate to ask. To pull me out like that. That I thank her for, I have no intentions of spilling my feelings on the doorstep of a coffee shop. I have to stop being so stupid, why think of implications of everything. Whether or not any true feelings are there, she's giving me everything to smile about, every moment to enjoy and that's exactly what I'm going to do. If she just so happens to fall in love with me on the way well that'd just be great.

I gave her a reassuring smile as she led me into the shop. "Lost in my own thoughts" I chuckled relieving the pressure. I sat down in a seat at the table where Britt placed her bag. "Lat..."

"Latte and a shot of syrup, I know extra sweet." She gave me a wink and walked away to get our coffee's. She knows my coffee order, even after all the years I've known Quinn she never bothers to remember or at least she never lets on that she remembers. I realise I'm smiling like an idiot when Brittany walks back.

"He said he'd bring them over to us in 5 minutes." She said as she took a seat in the chair opposite me. "He's totally cute though." she smirked and wiggled her eyebrows as she pretended to fan herself with the little menu on the table before putting it back in its holster. My eyes widened quickly and I almost fell out of my seat.

"What is it with you and coffee boys?" I huffed crossing my arms and looking away from her, instead focusing on the old couple who looked like they could do with a dose of coffee. I refused to look back at her despite her efforts. Then she started laughing, what in the world is funny about that?!

"What's so funny" I snapped back.

"You." She whispered as she leant across the table causing my breath to hitch. "I didn't pin you down as the jealous type." She smirked as my breathing regulated to its regular pattern. I pulled out my phone as she withdrew away from me as the, oh so dashing coffee boy made his way over.

"Thanks." I glared as he placed them down in front of us. "What's your name?"

"Blake."

"Wonderful. Can I borrow your pen?" He handed me a pen then turned to Britt who was sipping at her coffee chuckling slightly.

He gave Brittany a dazzling smile. "Hope you enjoy the coffee, I put extra milk in yours they don't taste as nice without it but sh." He winked still staring at Brittany. Eugh so freaking charming, he turned to walk away but before he could go I scribbled down Britt's number on a napkin.

"Hold up Bieber 2.0, my lovely _friend _here wants to give you her number you know what they say Single pringle ready to mingle!" I said adding emphasis on the friend I smirked as I handed him the napkin. His face seemed to Brighten with more enthusiasm than Louie Spence. I locked eyes with Britt who seemed to find the situation amusing.

"Sorry Blake, my friend here has got it all wrong." She paused still staring at me but directing her words at him. "I'm very much taken." She turned away giving him an apologetic smile. "But you're cute." He went from cloud 9 to kicked puppy to moderately happy in the space of 2 seconds.

"Thanks. I'll be getting back to my coffee then." He shuffled away as fast as he could almost trip over on the way, my laugh didn't go UN noticed by Britt.

"That was mean San." She tried to hold her stern gaze but immediately almost started laughing along with me.

"So you're taken huh?" I tried to pass it off as nonchalantly as possible but I'm sure it sounded like a hopeful 7 year old girl asking her parents for a pony.

"Very much so" she repeated smiling as I almost choked on my coffee.

"Who's the lucky person then?" I asked as I played with the napkin that had Britt's number on.

"You won't know them." She finished still smiling at me. "You finished you're coffee? I have to get back to work now." She sighed standing up and taking the almost empty cup I handed to her, to the bin. We left the shop and began the short walk back when I remembered.

"If you're not too tired after work Quinn said for us to come to hers for the evening. Bring Tina if she's back?" I asked hopefully as Britt looped her arm though mine. She's taken to walking connected to me somehow. Not that I'm complaining.

"That'd be great, Yepp Tina came back this morning I'm sure I can persuade her. Text me with details later I get off work at 5." We came to a stop outside her destination but she still didn't remove her arm from though mine. Instead she just turned to stand right in front of me and wrapped her other arm around me as I let my arms drop to her waist.

"Sure, hope work treats you well." I laughed in too her shoulder feeling her warmth radiate on to me. She pulled away and kissed me on the cheek biting her lip as she walked in too 'Schuesters'. The next thing I know is I'm questioning how a fucking kiss on the cheek can leave me immobilised in the middle of the street.

An hour later and I was finally home, I waited for the elevator to open on my floor then there it was. Maybe If I turn around now I can pretend I never saw him...

"Surprise." He said running at me like a maniac down the corridor. Lifting me in the air.

"Put me the fuck down Puck." I said while laughing at his behaviour. "Why the hell are you here?! And how did you get up here...I've got to tell them to tighten security."

"Whoa little bit more enthusiasm here! You haven't seen me in how long?! The least I can do is get a 'Oh wonderful brother life hasn't been the same without you' but no." He playfully pushed me as I opened the door quickly throwing my jacket over his head and ushering him inside.

"Quick before the neighbours look I don't want them to see I have a lunatic brother." I laughed throwing my jacket aside and shutting the door.

"Seeing as though you're here and I'm assuming you're staying in my apartment due to that bag your holding go and make me a coffee."

He huffed and brought me back a cup of coffee 5 minutes later. "So why the visit missing me too much"

"No. Why would I miss you." He's so childish sometimes. "And in answer to your question chickita I've come to first of all hit the nightclubs and then pick me up some chicks." He smirked rolling up his sleeves and flexing his 'muscles'. His explanation is honest at least. "Oh and I want to meet this hot Blonde you've picked up." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ground rules are being established right now. Number 1 you are NOT and I mean NOT bringing back any chick here. Understood?"

"But SA...fine yes." He sulked.

"And second rule stay away from Brittany I still haven't gotten you back for that night you had a little 'chat' with her." I said through gritted teeth.

"I can't help the laws of attraction baby." I placed my cup on the table and lunged for him successfully pouncing and causing us to fall of the sofa. I sat on his chest and pinned him down.

"You dare." Obviously Puck was stronger than me. He just stood up with me still clinging to his neck pulling out some WWE move and chucking me to the sofa.

"Can't touch this" he sang shuffling around on my carpet doing some freakishly entrancing dance move. "Can't touch this." He was now pretending to wipe something of his shoulders then flexing his arms. I couldn't help myself from bursting out laughing, tears was forming as I clenched my sides as I heard Puck join in with my laughter.

"You're such a douche bag." I laughed. I didn't want to say it, but I've missed him. The laughs the fighting, gaming buddy just someone who likes the same stuff and I can trust.

"Yeah but you love it." He smirked almost as though he was reading my thoughts. "So how's about it?" he started and I immediately knew where this was going. "You. Me. Hit up the night clubs tonight. It's only right. Celebrate my arrival." He concluded his words resonated so much with the excuse I persuaded Quinn with, it almost made me laugh.

"As much as I would love to I have plans this evening. Britt, Tina and I are going to Quinn's. Can't let the girl down"

"So? That doesn't stop anything, get em to come along." The thought was tempting I haven't had a proper night out in weeks.

"Hm I'll text them." He jumped up off the sofa fist pumping the air as I rolled my eyes picking up my phone to let them know.

**Outgoing San: Hey Q, It child is here and wants to go out tonight what'd ya say? Xx**

**Outgoing San: Britt change of plan my bro has decided to visit. Long story short you and T fancy a night out? He practically prowls the Nightclubs for victims of his dangerously bad chat up lines should be a laugh xx**

It didn't take long for a reply from Quinn it never does.

**Incoming Quinn: Oh no not the dreaded puckasaurus hahaa yeah totally up for that, Britt and Tina? xx**

**Outgoing San: haha, oh he will be pleased. Not sure yet but I've let them know. Meet at my apartment at 7:45 xx**

**Incoming Quinn: Okay sure thing girl see you tonight looking hot ;) xxx**

I laughed placing my phone on the side. Only 4 now, time to burn I guess. "Looks like we're hitting the town tonight bro" I smiled as he looked like Christmas came early. "We got time to burn though Zombies?"

"I take it back, I've missed you."

6 finally came around faster with zombies to thank which means time to get the wheels in motion on this hotness train. Britt already text me back earlier mid gaming sesh to say she and Tina are up for it. I flicked though my closet and found my favourite black dress. No straps of course and shows a lot of leggage. Perfect teamed up with my Red heels. I grabbed a shower, sorted out my hair and put on some make up. Hot.

"IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT." Oh god. Yepp that's definitely coming from Puck, I threw my money and Phone in my strap bag and walked out of my room to see Puck thrusting around the room with the music channel full blast. Fuck it. I joined Puck in the middle of the room providing back up to him.

"When I walk in the spot" (Yeah) "this is what I see" (ok)

"Everybody stops and they staring at me I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it."

"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT." Back to the thrusting and I'm so joining in. I regret nothing. Pulling us out of our zone was the buzzing from the phone on the wall by the door. I walked over to get it while Puck carried on without me.

"HELLO!" I shouted over the music.

"San why are you shouting and wait hold up is that Puck in the back ground?! What the hell are you two doing?!"

"Sorry Q volume adjustments. Yepp sure is oh nothing we're on our way down now." I laughed putting the phone back up in its rightful place.

"Come on let's go there outside waiting. Turn all that off." He stopped doing his wiggles and turned everything off following me out of the door as I locked it leaving a spare key under the little mat outside my door.

"This is going to be epic." He smirked as we made our way to the others. One thing I have to admit is his style choice is always great. A perfectly fitted white v neck top with a blazer, jacket and jeans best looking siblings around if you ask me.

We walked out the door and there stood the posse waiting by a large cab. Britt came bounding over to me wrapping me up in a hug and whispered in my ear. "You look so hot." There goes all consciousness I had. She pulled back and looked at puck.

"You must be Puck, haven't we spoke before?" she smirked winking at him. Great just what I need these two ganging up on me it's only going to lead to one thing and one thing only and that's a night of embarrassment.

"Yepp we sure have Britt." He said laughing along with her. "You look even more beautiful than San here described. How come you never did her justice huh San?" he said nudging me as Brittany blushed but still laughed along.

"Right come on there's enough time for introductions later." I groaned grabbing puck by the shoulder and shoving him in the back of the 7 seated cab.

"I hope you don't mind San but I invited James." Britt said gesturing over to where he was stood with Tina. I gulped then remembered, he's gay, no threat.

"No sure that's fine." I stuck my hand out and he took it. "Nice to meet you James" I smiled. "Hey Tina"

"You too" he smiled and got in the front seat next to the driver.

"Hey yourself, like you said enough time for chat later get in the cab Lopez" Tina said stepping in and taking a seat next to Puck at the back leaving 3 spaces for me, Quinn and Britt. Perfect my two favourite Blondes. Britt got in first then Quinn held out her hand for me.

"After you my lady" she said bowing after she helped me in.

"Get your ass in here Q I need my wing-girl. She chuckled and took her seat next to me shutting the door. We went to the same night club we went to last time finding an area for us all to sit. Puck was up already of course buying everyone drinks flashing his cash. During this time I took my opportunity. Evil yes but deserved.

"Hey James" I said shuffling over to where he sat.

"Hey." He replied with a warm smile. "What's a pretty girl like you doing sat here, you should be up dancing." He said with a wink. Yeah now it's easy to see how Britt fell for him. Even I can admit he is charming to say the least.

"Saving it" I winked back causing him to laugh. "You on the other hand, there's plenty of girls in here that would be queuing up for you."

He chuckled lightly before whispering what i already knew he was going to say. "I bat for the other team." I pretended to look shocked before adding. "Me too." For good measure.

"Oh well maybe not the girls then." I said with a laugh. "But see my bro over there." I said directing his gaze to Puck who was sauntering over with some drinks. "He's very much gay. Oh and very much Single" I winked before standing up as Puck approached.

I took the drink he offered me and downed it. "I'm going to do dance." I said spotting Britt in the crowd. "You too have fun." Score 1 Santana.

I snuck up too Britt and wrapped my arms around her waist moving in time with her body. She must have known it was me because she didn't seem to move or push me away. We danced like this for a countless number of songs. Me grinding up against her, her doing the same and obviously the crowd was lapping it up.

"Britt I'm going to get a drink, want one?" I gestured to the bar.

"Sure." I felt her hand slip into mine as we made our way over to the woman behind the bar.

I swear she just looked me up and down. "Two vodka's and coke. Oh and 4 shots" I handed her the money as she made up the drinks.

"Here you go. Is that all?" I handed Britt 2 shot's and disposed of mine rapidly.

"Yeah that's fine thanks."

"Well if you need anything else."She paused. "Come to me." She winked and Brittany's arm instantly went around my waist.

"Come on San let's go back to the others."

We headed in the direction of our table when Puck came after me.

"San." He said in a hushed voice. "San that dude who's with us, he started hitting on me earlier I swear. Felt my leg and everything." I laughed as Britt looked at me before clocking on causing her to laugh as well. "It's not funny San! Do I look gay to you!?"

"Yepp" I grabbed Britt's hand with my only free one and left Puck who obviously went to go find some girl to grope.

"Hey San look." Britt was giggling like a school girl already and she's barley drank anything, but still her observations where spot on. I looked over to where she was pointing to find a rather wild looking Tina who was whirling her top around her head and latching on to a man's tie pulling him along with her. Then I swear I spotted Quinn with a guy I didn't recognise before she slipped off into the crowd again.

"Yo Britt there is no others to go back to everyone's go wild." I chuckled knocking back my drink leaving it on a random table as Britt did the same. She snaked her arms around my waist pulling me in tracing patterns across my stomach.

"I didn't want to go back to them anyway. That girl behind the bar was just annoying me."

"Didn't have you down as the jealous type" I breathed out. Turning around in her arms wrapping my arms around her neck, she leaned in so close I could smell all of tonight's alcohol mixed with her cherry lip gloss. For a split second I thought she was going to kiss me. Then she moved to my ear.

"I've got nothing to worry about." She let go grabbing my hand with hers and headed us back to the dance floor. An hour later and a huge amount of drinking and dancing with my Blonde haired beauty I spotted Quinn.

"Quinn where the hell have you been all night?" she was laughing playing with a piece of my hair.

"Sam's here." She said brightly. "Come on he's dying to see you." Britt had already pared up with Tina and was putting on quite the show. So I followed Quinn over till I saw Sam beaming at me. Without thinking I ran the last few yards and jumped in his arms. Yes, ran. In these shoes years of practise prevails.

"Hey Evans" I smiled as he put me down. It's been so long and I've missed him. He's like another brother to me, a less annoying one.

"Hey yourself Lopez I've missed you." He gave me a bear hug squeezing me as tight as possible.

"I've missed you too." I smiled.

"Here let me introduce you to my friends." We walked over to a freakishly tall man who was stood next to a gnome.

"Finn this is Santana, Santana this is Finn."

"Nice to meet you Santana" Then the Smaller girl span around. Oh no. Jesus it's here. Quinn seemed to be having the time of her life enjoying my reaction.

"Hello Santana, I'm Rachel. I served you and Quinn at the restaurant don't you remember. Oh this is my boyfriend Finn."

I bleakly blinked at her. "Yeah nice to meet you" I muttered out before whispering to Quinn.

"Kill it, kill it now. Quick before it reproduces." Quinn spat out her drink not so gracefully everywhere and started laughing only furthering the smug look I had on my face. One thought and one thought only crossing my mind right now. Escape.

"Sam I've got to go find Britt I'm in need of another drink. Or two, Quinn will give you my number and we'll arrange something. I'll say bye now if I don't see you later." I gave him a hug and left merely nodding at the other two.

"Come on Q." Me and Quinn danced for a while then got some more drinks before heading back to headquarters. Typical I thought.

Britt was laid down across the seats and Tina now drawing on her face. What the actual fuck. Can't take them anywhere.

"Right Quinn time for us to go" Quinn nodded in agreement as she got Tina and I pulled up Britt. I called a cab but there's always one available outside nightclubs anyway. "Wait here with these two I'll go grab Puck and his admirer." I didn't take long to find him and James was hopelessly flirting with a guy so to save him the embarrassment I just pulled him away.

"Time to go"

30 minutes later James and Quinn were successfully dropped off home leaving a sleepy Britt and Tina with Puck sulking because apparently he was close to pulling.

"Puck you go on in the key's under the mat. I've got my spare in my bag I'm going to sort to these two."

"Sure."

I stepped out of the elevator Britt now walking independently slurring some incoherent sentences around as I took the key Tina handed me and opened the door. I walked over to the Sink and poured a glass of water placing it in her room. She was already knocked out on her bed to care so I just pulled the covers over her and shut the door behind me.

"Britt." She followed me into her bedroom stumbling around after sorting out her bed covers I turned around to find a half naked Blonde attempting to take her Bra off put failing due to the alcohol. No, this isn't good. I tried to avert my gaze staring at the walls as I pulled out a large top from her draw.

"Here put this on." I handed it her but she tried putting her head through the arm hole. I lifted the top back over her head and put it on right. "Beautiful." I breathed out.

"I'm taken." She said staring at me.

"Yeah B I know." I sighed leading her over to her bed pulling the covers over her. I found the duck on the floor and handed it her.

"San" I sat on the end of her bed as she reached for my hand.

"If you had one wish what would it be" she mumbled fighting to stay awake.

"That I could kiss you right now" I chuckled as I ran my thumb over her knuckles.

"Then why don't you" she was staring at me as I shuffled across to her. I leant down and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"There." I whispered against her skin as I realised, there is nothing in the world I wouldn't do for this girl. I love her. A tear rolled down my cheek as I slowly pulled away. Britt leaned up and caught my lips in her own pulling me back down with her hands wrapped round my neck.

"That wasn't a proper kiss." She whispered as she broke it. "No." I chuckled. "Your right it wasn't"

"What would your wish be then?" She was silent for a while before she spoke.

"Can I have two wishes?"

"You can have as many as you want." I laughed brushing her hair out her face.

"Well first, I wish you would go on a date with me?" My breath hitched and all I wanted to do was hug her be as close as possible but I held back.

"Of course Britt" I smiled as she beamed back at me.

"Second, I want you to stay with me tonight." I laughed then took off my heels and slid out of my dress. I could see Britt's eyes following me in the dark. "You know these wishes are more like gifts to me right?"

"But your wish is my command, B can I used your hoodie to sleep in." I grabbed a grey one pulling it on.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't put that on, you were fine how you were." She laughed moving over to let me in the bed.

"Perve." I chuckled getting in instantly feeling Brittany wrap her arms around me.

"Admiring." She muttered playing with my hair. I turned around so I was facing her.

"I-I l..." I stopped. I can't spring that on her what am I thinking?! I felt her lips against mine for the briefest of seconds.

"You were saying?" Her eyes were gleaming through the dark, her bare legs already tangled with mine

"I'm tired and need to sleep." She let out a small laugh then hugged me tighter.

"Goodnight San."

"Night Britt-Britt."

* * *

**AN: Who should Quinn end up with? (; Let me know what you think thanksss ! **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry if there are any mistakes well more than usual. I can't be bothered to check it all and re read everything cause I just want to get this chapter out there :S sorry if it's a bit of a let dowwwwn! OH and sorry for my obsessive use of smiley faces... **

**harumad: Thank you (: I think this chapter is worse than the others though **

**ryappy: Love your reviews yepp the date will definitely be in this chapter! (; thankksss **

**feedmeadeadmau5: Hahaa I know right sucks! Being 16, I thought I couldn't really get grounded anymore, obviously not -.-. Thank you (: **

**Amazon Bard: I have a strange sense of humour what can I say hahaa :P **

**nayalove: yeah I was thinking them too, I'll bring Sam into the story more soon (: **

**DareToDreamFiction: Thank you so much (: **

**M206: Love for them two (; **

**Brittany POV**

I rolled on my side expecting to see the Latina but no, instead there was a pillow that looked like it had barely been slept on and the covers made up. It felt empty, horrible in fact. One thing I've loved is having Santana Lopez in my bed. Mainly due to the fact I get to wake up in her arms no luck this morning I guess. But wait where the hell is she I thought scanning the room but finding not san but instead her Red heels. Right so she's still here. I let out a sigh of relief and got out of bed and sleepily walked in to the living room where I saw Santana in the kitchen. That sight is getting mentally noted, all she had on was my large hoodie showing off her tanned legs. I decided to sneak over to the sofa and sit down as quietly as possible while Santana carried on making breakfast. Last night was perfect, simply amazing. Well apart from that bitch of a woman behind the bar...I mentally scowled. Yet that couldn't change a thing, I'm taking Santana Lopez on a date and she accepted. I carried on watching her work her way around the kitchen dancing to the radio she had on. It took all I had in me to stop myself from laughing. Air Guitar is totally not her look she dropped the spoon she was using to stir the coffee on her foot and that was all myself restraint gone.

"FUCK!" she shouted angrily bending over to pick it up and that's where I died. Cause of death, Santana Lopez. My laughing had subdued but it still didn't go un noticed by the Latina who whipped around eyes wide.

"No, no don't stop on my expense." I laughed as she went bright red.

"Uh you um have a good sleep?" She turned away from me muttering things under her breath. I walked up behind her wrapping my arms around her.

"Yes thanks to you. By the way you need to work on your air guitar skills." I laughed pulling away from her.

"I so don't!" She stopped flipping the bacon and turned the heat down and the radio up. "Look." Then she started up again whipping her hair around as she did it. I started laughing and joined in.

"No look this is how you do it." She stepped back watching me and laughing but seriously I'm so much better. She turned around pressing her back against mine and carried on.

"What the hell are you two doing" A zombie like Tina came shuffling out her room. I stopped as quick as I had started and Santana simply walked back over to the bacon. Looking over her shoulder at Tina who was staring at me then at Santana then back to me, then I realised how bad this could look. Both of us only wearing a top, dancing around a kitchen.

"Did you tw..."

"NO. We did not so get that idea out of your head right now." I pointed at Tina who smiled and sat down on the island as Santana placed breakfast in front of her.

"Yes Tina that's exactly what happened" I heard her whisper into Tina's ear causing her to choke on her drink then looking at me with the kinda look your mom give's you when you get caught out lying about who ate the sweets.

"San don't encourage her!" The brunette was chuckling away to herself as she handed me some breakfast and we joined Tina sitting down at the island.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. Course it never happened T, I do have standards you know." She winked as I glared at her.

"You fight like a married couple." Tina laughed. "What's your plan for today then?"

"Well I have to go and make sure Puck is alive or better yet if my apartment is still hospitable. I haven't got a clue where to take him for the day though I feel like a babysitter." Tina was talking with Santana about things to do locally when the Idea hit me.

"How about the beach, you've only been at night san." I chuckled remembering the date Santana arranged well if you could call it that. I was simply thinking of a way to keep Em happy, what I didn't expect was to develop feelings for her. Yeah sure she's attractive and has an amazing personality but I was so sure I 'loved' James that I didn't even contemplate the feelings I had for the Latina well until I kissed her from then I had no doubt, I just can't shake the feeling that she doesn't trust me or that she at least doesn't trust herself to let me prove how I feel well I'll make sure that changes when I take her out on a date only this time It'll be Pierce style.

"That'd be awesome Britt. This body needs some sun lovin'" she said sticking her leg out to the side.

"Then it's settled." I smirked covering it up with a smile. "Beach it is" I stood up and made my way over to my room to get my stuff ready. Mission; choose my best bikini.

"Right I'm going to head upstairs and wake the monster see you two in an hour." San said. "Britt can you hand me out my dress and shoes, I won't put them back on right now but I'll take them with me." I grabbed her clothes and handed them too her as she opened the door to leave.

"You are so not going out there like that." I said pointing from her bare legs to her head. "They'll think you're a stray." I chuckled.

"Watch me baby." She winked walking out. "I'll give you this back later." She gestured to the only bit of clothing making her half decent.

"You've almost got all my Hoodie's stashed at your place." I laughed. "Now go on get out of here." I bit my lip leaning against the door frame as I watched her walk down the corridor to the elevator. Oh she is so deliberately walking like that. I was about to go in and close the door when I heard her scream. I quickly popped my head back out the door to see Quinn in the elevator with Santana now laughing.

"San that's not funny why are you half naked!?" I heard Quinn ask Santana.

"ALL MY DOING QUINN!" I shouted as the doors closed. Two can play at that game, now you can try persuade your best friend 'it's not what it looks like' when almost 100 percent of the time it is most definitely exactly what it looks like.

* * *

**Santana POV**

The elevator doors closed after I just had the scare of my life. 'Run into Quinn on my way back to my apartment only wearing a Hoodie' was definitely not on my, to do list.

"Don't listen to her she's just getting me back for this morning." I shrugged leaning against the wall in the elevator, Quinn obviously didn't believe me as she raised her eyebrow and a smirk played out across her face.

"Seriously nothing happened." I shrugged. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Yeah and pigs can fly." She laughed, "What can't a girl drop by on her best friend anymore?"

"So considerate of you Quinn" I mocked in my most sarcastic voice. One thing I know is that Quinn Fabray only does un-announced visits if she's either 1 bored or 2 wants something. We stepped out the elevator and I knocked on the door hoping Puck was awake. 10 seconds later I heard shuffling around the apartment and the door opened.

"Where the h..." Puck trailed off realising he had the presence of Quinn at the door.

"Puck put some clothes on!"

"Scarred, Scarred for life. Look what you've done to me." Quinn was muttering stumbling past Puck and into my apartment. "You're paying for my therapy."

"PUCK. CLOTHES NOW." I ushered him into my room shutting the door behind him.

"Sorry Q, he thinks he can walk around naked where ever he wants. Years of living at home habit." I mumbled.

"My name's Quinn Fabray and this is my scarred story." I broke out into laughter falling onto the sofa next to Quinn.

"I saw this boy's penis and it was like so small and mangled it gave me nightmares. Since then my eyeballs have never been the same." Quinn was now re-enacting her scarred story classic. This girl can always make me laugh.

"HEY! I can hear you know!" Puck shouted from my room only causing us to laugh even more. I'm pretty sure that's knocked his confidence down a peg or two. After our mocking and laughing died down, Puck made an appearance finally substituting his birthday suit for some shorts and a black vest top.

"Right my amigos, we are heading to the beach today. I need to catch some rays and Quinn could do with some colour on her milk bottles." I chuckled slapping her legs.

"You know I burn!" she whined. "Besides I don't have my stuff with me genius."

"You can borrow one of my bikini's it'll fit you fine and towels aren't a problem, I horded a load when I first moved in. Puck you game?"

"Totally, Beach can only mean one thing and that's super fine eye candy wearing next to nothing." He said wiggling his eyebrows. Typical.

An hour later and I finally managed to get Puck and Q organised to make it to the beach. **1:00pm **is definitely good timing with these two. Usually we'd be lucky to get anywhere before sunset with Puck the sloth dragging us down.

"Right Britt said Tina and her are sat near the burger van thing." I mused looking around the beach trying to spot them.

"Over there San look." Sure enough there was Britt waving at us and god she is killing me. Luckily I remembered to put on my aviators otherwise this would have been disastrous, at least now I can stare without comment. Blue two piece bikini what is she trying to do? Give people heart failures or something.

"Whoa San your chick's hella hot" Puck said nudging my arm as we walked over to them. My chick, yeah I like the sound of that. My pleasant thoughts of Britt being mine and everything that comes with that was cut short by her hug as we approached.

"Hey B, you'd have thought you haven't seen me for years." I smirked laying my towel down next to Britt's as Quinn did the same but next to me.

"Yeah San and you'd have thought the same for you the way you talked about her all the way here" Quinn said laughing as she high fived Puck, hold up since when the fuck did they become bum chums. I scowled at the two of them.

"Awrh aren't you a cutie." I felt Brittany's hand pinch my cheek laughing along with the other two.

"Yeah laugh it up. And Britt moves to the side your blocking my rays." I resumed my tanning session while Quinn moaned that she couldn't reach her back with the sun cream, declining Pucks offers every time. I don't blame her.

"San rub it in for me!" What does a girl have to do to get some peace while she sunbathes around here, seriously, you would think they were dependant 4 year olds. I leant up and moved back on my towel a bit.

"Come over here then." I tapped the place in between my legs as Quinn shuffled across now sitting in between my legs as I rubbed the sun cream in.

"There all done my milky bear now move it." I slapped her ass as she stood up to go back to her towel. Motion that didn't go amiss by Britt who I'm certain was watching the whole deal. What does she seriously think I've got a thing with my best friend I mentally chuckled to myself, Puck was now throwing his football up in the air and catching it causing Quinn to flinch every time. Barely 10 minutes had passed and Britt was already up.

"San come in the sea!" Britt stood up grabbing my hand trying to pull me up. Nu uh no chance in the slightest.

"Thank god, please go with her. She hasn't stopped asking me until you came." Tina said. Before I could retort with an answer along the lines of over my dead body Puck had stood up grabbing Britt by the waist and throwing her over his shoulder carrying her off to the water. Trust him; then again at least I don't have to now.

"Hm." I huffed leaning up on too my elbows watching the two of them splash water at each other. So is this what being possessive feels like cause I sure want to kill Puck right now. I laid back down shutting my eyes but still hearing Britt screeching at something Puck was doing.

"Stupid dumbfuck, who'd he think he is captain king of the squirrels." I muttered under my breath as I heard Quinn laughing to herself from next to me.

"You know San I think you should go down there, Puck was telling me earlier about how much he wants to 'get to know Britt.'" She laughed as Tina piped in.

"Oh yeah San, Quinn's right Britt was telling me earlier how hot your brother was." I swear they are trying to get me to break the 6th commandment. I swear I'll do it. I can pass off the murder as attempted hunting I thought it was a squirrel and thought it was safe to shoot. I heard Britt screaming Pucks name and that was it.

"Right, first off you two can leave it out. And second of all I'm going down there cause I wants to swim you get that." I stood up taking my sunglasses off and made my way over to them. Britt hadn't noticed my arrival as I inched in the water. The cold chill it sent all over my body is exactly the reason I hate the sea. Why the fuck would I want to be all cold and shivery. I tiptoed in as far as my knees firmly staying put as Britt noticed me.

"SAN! Help me!" Puck had begun his splash attack again, then grabbing her up and out of the water before launching her back under. Right time to suck it up, I moved as fast as I could until the water reached my chest height and I was now level with puck.

"You're going to die Noah." I lunged up and hooked my arms around his neck making him stumble off balance crashing into the water as I held him under for a tad longer than necessary. Britt was laughing which to be honest made the satisfaction of doing that all the more worth it. My-self gloating was cut short as I felt the water leave my skin for the briefest of seconds before I was plunged back under after a short flight in the air. After re-emerging Puck was laughing hysterically and Britt was pushing water over him with her hands. I couldn't help but laugh as I joined in with Britt.

"Hey hold up this is two against one, I'm outta here to get back up." My dork of a brother said as he made his way through the water.

"There is no way Quinn will get in here and I promise you that." I shouted as Britt agreed saying Tina would rather never write again.

"You'll see." He shouted as he made his way up the beach.

"So now I get you all to myself huh." The taller blonde said as we watched Puck try and drag Quinn by the feet causing her to start screaming like a maniac and kicking causing a lot of heads to turn in her direction. I snaked my arms around her feeling her cold skin up against me.

"Yepp all yours." She laughed as she started to move further out into the sea.

"Hold on." I repositioned my arms so they where no around her neck then she came to a stop the water just up to her shoulders.

"You know I can't stand up here." I laughed as Britt unhooked my arms from her neck leaving me to try and stay afloat my kicking the water beneath me.

"Exactly now I get to do this." I felt her arms around my waist so we were now face to face. Much better if you ask me, I wrapped my arms around her neck again resting my head against her shoulder as I let my eyes shut in her warm embrace. We didn't speak, just stayed there ignoring everyone around us. Until I felt her lips against my neck I almost released my grip around her neck as it made every muscle I had turn to jelly. Brittany was kissing my neck, moving slowly up to my jaw and back down again before sucking on my pulsating skin. I let out a moan I'm not too proud off but seriously if you kiss me there you're getting naked.

"Britt." I whispered.

"Mmhm." She leaned up capturing her lips between mine, her usual cherry flavour was tainted with the taste of salt water but it still had the power to cause every emotion in my body to stir and to say the least right now I'm very sexually frustrated.

"Come on let's go back to the others." She carried me back till I could stand then I let go of my grip around her neck. Heading back to the others I felt my hand become occupied by a certain Blondes as she hummed a song contently.

"By the way you have something just here." She whispered gesturing to my neck. Oh no she didn't, she wouldn't...I looked down as best I could at my own neck seeing a faint mark Britt had made. Great here comes the comments, I shook my head lightly and laughed as Britt laid back down on her towel the droplets of water now making her body look if it was even possible a hundred times hotter. I tore my eyes from Britt and laid back down in a similar fashion next to her.

Quinn was burying Puck under the sand and sculpting him some boobs of his own with Tina's help.

"Hey guys don't make them that big. It'll only add to his ego." Quinn was laughing and agreed much to the annoyance of Puck.

"Q come over here I'll rub more sun cream on your back I can't possibly handle your moaning tonight if you get burnt." She turned her back to me handing me the sun cream as I rubbed it all over her back glancing over my shoulder to Britt who was leaning on her arm watching me. I smirked and worked my way lower but not too far that would just be weird for me and Q. Britt let out a cough as I turned my attention back to her where she was now tapping her neck in the position she had left her mark. I chuckled dropping my hands off Q.

"All done" Quinn thanked me then carried on her assault on Puck.

"Britttt" I sang her name trying to get her attention. "B" I reached out my arm and poked her in the side. "Blondie look at me" God that girl is stubborn. "You need sun cream, you're already burnt." I laughed as she turned her head away from me ignoring every word I said. "Come here B or you'll go the colour of a tomato." I chuckled but still no movement. Right that's it. I grabbed the sun cream bottle and stood up then sitting on top of her, that sure got her attention.

"Saaan geoff me!" I ignored her many protests and squirms and started to rub in the sun cream all over her body starting with her stomach and then her sides and arms.

"What baby? I'm just trying to help you." I said with a wink as I moved dangerously high up her stomach just stopping short. Her protests stopped and she finally let me carry on without haste.

"There all done." I stated staring in to her blue eyes then looking around at Puck and the other two who were completely oblivious as they were taking pictures. I leant down quickly and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips then standing up.

"Saaan you forgot my back." She said with a smirk rolling over. I laughed then did the same processes on her back moving her hair to one side and placing another kiss on the side of her neck where her hair was absent.

"Happy now?" I resumed my place on my towel pulling on my shades and closing my eyes. Puck, Quinn and Tina where now playing catch so there was finally no distractions from me and my tan.

"San" I felt a hard poke to the ribs causing me to wake up fully, what was that I must have had about an hour's peace?!

"That's my name?" I sat up and looked over to Britt.

"The other's have gone to get some chips you want any?" her hands where playing with the side of my towel so took them in between mine and judging by her reaction it was the right thing to do.

"Nope thanks, what about you? Aren't you?"

"No." She chuckled. "Come back in the sea with me?" Before I could even answer she was pulling me up. Guess that was more off a statement than a question then.

"So when are you taking me on that date prince charming?" I coyly asked her kicking my feet in the sand as we walked.

"Tonight so you better dress nice." She winked as we stood knee deep in the water.

"Oh is that so? Maybe I don't want to go tonight..." I laughed splashing her.

"AH San that's cold!" she shouted slashing me back leading on to a full blown water fight.

"OKAY I GIVE IN! I GIVE IN!" I shouted throwing my hands in the air. "Come on let's get back to the others I've had enough of the beach for one day." I chuckled as we walked back to the others.

"You two fine ladies are looking rather wet." Puck smirked while eating his chips. Britt started laughing while she rolled up her towel and put all her stuff back in her bag.

"Your disgusting Puck, come on we're leaving now up, up, up." I held out my hand offering it to Quinn who took it as I pulled her up. Tina and Britt made their own way here and probably parked somewhere else so I gave Tina and Britt a quick hug and left.

"Quinn what are you up too tonight?" I asked her as she started driving home.

"Nothing why?" right yes babysitter booked.

"Could you stay in my apartment with Puck and make sure nothing gets damaged or better yet no women get brought back?" Puck was already protesting.

"Sure thing, me and you Puck me and you." She laughed as Puck's protests went silent, I thought as much. "Where are you off to then my leading lady?"

"Oh just out with Britt"

"Are you finally an item yet?" She laughed but her comment made me think, what actually are we?

"No well not official" I shrugged my shoulders.

Back at my apartment Puck was lounging around playing Fifa while Quinn was helping me choose what to wear. Finally we settled on my short black dress with signature red heels god I love those. Quinn curled my hair loosely and let it fall in to perfect waves.

"From now on you're my hairdresser." I chuckled as she did my make up for me.

"Right now give me a twirl" I laughed then twirled getting Quinn's nod of approval.

"Gorgeous." I heard my phone vibrating against the table as I checked to just make sure it was actually Britt.

**Incoming Britt: I'm outside you look beautiful xx**

I laughed as I made my way out of my room picking up my bag and jacket by the door. She hasn't even seen me yet.

**Outgoing San: on my way down now and you can't see me from there so how do you know? :P xx**

I opened up the door taking one of my keys with me. "See you two later don't destroy anything, feed my baby Ringo, don't fight and seriously don't ruin my kill to death ratio Puck." Puck just grunted in response, great he puts fifa before his own sister.

"Don't worry San I'll look after everything have a good night." She closed the door behind me and I made my way down to the foyer and stepping outside where Britt was waiting.

"Told you, you look beautiful" she said with a smile kissing me on the cheek as we crossed the road to her car. Oh I melted, every god dam time.

"Thank you, but I've got nothing on you baby." I winked as she held open my door then closed it behind me. She got in her side and began driving when I felt my phone vibrate again.

"God if that's Quinn already I'm going to kill them both." I pulled out my phone checking the message.

**Incoming Britt: Because you always look beautiful xxx**

"You really are something Britt." I chuckled shaking my head slightly. "You definitely know the way to win a girls heart." She shot me a smile then returned her attention back to the road.

"And have I?" she asked slyly biting her lip.

"Mmhm" I tried to make it as less audible as possible but I know she heard. "Soooo where are we heading?"

"Weeeelll I was thinking maybe we could go and watch this live band they perform every now and again locally and they're pretty awesome."

"My idea of heaven, live music and alcohol" I laughed causing Britt to laugh with me. The drive wasn't too long and we were soon sat down at a table waiting for it to start.

"San can I ask you something?" she said leaning her head on her hands.

"Fire away." I mumbled sipping my drink through the straw.

"Well I know from what you told me that your family is pretty wealthy." I nodded waiting for her to continue.

"I was just wondering how come you never pursued any sort of career. Wouldn't your dad have paid for private school and tutoring? You seem so talented and smart it just makes me curious." This one is easy for me, the amount of times other family relatives have said it or family friends it becomes unbearable so I simply don't answer them well not truthfully anyway. With Britt I don't feel that way though, I want to tell her. I want her to know everything about me. No secrets no lies. With everyone else it's more of a burden and raw topic.

"Well my papa wanted me to go into business originally seeing as though he thought Puck was a lost cause with the academic side of things." I shrugged. "My mom on the other hand thought med school would be better, in fact she was sold on me becoming a doctor or a lawyer so much she didn't care very much for my own opinion." I paused trying to think of the right words to say. "I um, well it was a difficult time for me 16 and coming out and everything. People weren't very accepting or open minded. My real ambition, passion was for music." I smiled looking at Britt who was nodding, "I just wanted to sing and write my own music or at least give it a shot. They obviously hated the idea and dismissed it right away saying I would never be good enough to sustain that as a regular Income or career so I just started to do everything the opposite of what they wanted because basically they wouldn't let me do what I really truly wanted that lead to stupid mistakes. Drinking, sex, house party's every weekend and then my grades dropped but I didn't care." I shrugged again as the band up on stage started playing. "Then I started living off my family's money, they were never around to stop me and then I fell into that pattern an here I am." I laughed.

"Everyone makes mistakes San." She looked me in the eyes taking my hand. "And for the record you could definitely have made it as an artist. It's never too late you know. You're far too special to be working at a bar." The sincerity in her voice was moving. She made me feel less guilty for my mistakes it made me smile.

"I love you." I said simply hoping it showed her how much her words meant to me, how much her reassurance and help rather than guilt and blame makes me feel. I don't care if she doesn't feel the same way, it would make no difference. I love Brittany pierce and I don't think I can ever love anyone else.

"I love you too." She said it so simply so straight forward yet with her blue eyes gazing back into mine I know she meant it. The smile on my face was un-movable for the rest of the night. If she knew how those words had this much of an effect on me...Fucking emotional sappy Santana. I rolled my eyes at my own behaviour taking Britt's hand in mine as we carried on watching the band that were super awesome. They played their last song as me and Britt finished our drinks and made our way outside and back to the car.

"Now for the final part of tonight I'm going to need you to come back to my apartment." she smirked as my jaw dropped. "No not that." She laughed. "Well yet" throwing me a wink and my major organs stopped it took me a good couple of seconds to start and I could finally speak.

"What are we doing?"

"Well you need feeding so I had Tina Order us some Pizza just now, we should get back just before they arrive then you're watching a movie with me. Oh and Tina's out by the way." Dear mother of god.

We both got changed into something more comfortable me getting changed in to some of Britt's clothes yet again. Then the pizza was finished in rapid speed so Britt grabbed a blanket from Tina's room and pulling it on to the sofa for the movie.

"You choose?" She gestured between a stack of movies.

"Definitely Horror" she smirked before putting the movie in she must have known I would pick that I thought. "I'm just getting you back for making me watch 'This means war'." I said with a laugh, joining Britt who was now sat down on the sofa. "Anyway why are you smirking I thought you hated horror?"

"Yupp I do but it gives me an excuse to touch you when I'm scared." The blush that followed that comment didn't go un-noticed. Eugh I feel like an innocent school girl.

"Santana Lopez you did not just blush at that." She giggled. Truth is yes I very much did, any sentence coming from Britt that has the words 'touch you' in obviously doesn't help me stop myself from attacking her lips this very second.

"No-uh, movies started." I pointed at the screen and taking a handful of popcorn of the bowl on the table. 10 minutes in and she was already clutching a pillow to her chest holding it up in front of her eyes. I manoeuvred myself so my back was against the arm of the sofa and moved my legs apart lifting up the covers "Come here." I chuckled as she shuffled along the sofa setting in between my legs resting her head on my stomach as I swear I saw her smile. She's definitely playing this I mentally laughed to myself

I leant down capturing her lips in mine sucking on her bottom lip. Instead of rushing in to part her lips I explored them so thin compared to mine yet it left like they were made for each other starting at the corner of her lip I kissed her more passionately gently nibbling, tugging, licking and sucking on her lips as she moaned she parted mine as she took control moving her tongue around my mouth making me feel things no one's ever made me feel. She pulled away from me gathering all my hair to one side tracing my neck with her fingers over the hickey she left me earlier then placing light kisses there. Before she moved back to my lips as my hands where on her back where her shirt has rolled up. I felt her hand against my bare skin on my ribs as thought she was hesitant to move any higher "You can if you want too." Without needing any more approval she cupped my breast with one hand squeezing but that wasn't nearly enough for one I still had my bra on and I can feel the heat growing between my legs. I want her so bad in fact I need her. I pulled her head down further with my hand around the back of her neck deepening the kiss as she shifted her leg so her thigh was against my centre.

"U-up." She mumbled standing up off me picking me up as I wrapped my legs round her and arms fell limply around her neck as I kissed her while she carried me to her room. She was tugging at my shirt and I lifted my arms up as she lifted it off before she did the same to herself. I've seen her like this before but it's totally different now. Then it was fuelled by alcohol and nothing more than innocent glances, this on the other hand is definitely not innocent. Far from it, I barely had time to take in everything before Britt had lowered me back on to the bed taking up the same position we were as on the sofa. I put my finger to her lips stopping her as she starred right through me as we stared in too each other's eyes. I unhooked by bra in one motion and tossed it off the side of the bed still staring at Britt.

"You're so beautiful san." Her gaze still locked with mine as I felt increasingly more vulnerable. Since when the fuck did Santana Lopez feel vulnerable! As if she sensed how I was feeling she leant down and placed a short kiss on my lips then took off her bra. My breath hitched as I tried to speak, tell her how beautiful she is how perfect she is. I just couldn't find the words, I shook my head lightly then cupped both of her cheeks in my hands leaning up and clashing my lips in too hers rolling her over so I was on top of her our naked chest's pressed against each other as I kissed her neck, sucking making sure to leave my mark. Her moans were like a song I could listen to over and over as I felt her move against my thigh.

"B-Britt, w-oah. W-we have to." Her hands where like magic moving against my beasts as she squeezed and kissed places I've never been kissed, so softly on my shoulder and the base of my neck trailing a line.

"We h-have to s-stop." I panted breathlessly. She pulled back immediately.

"Did I hurt you? San I'm sorry you should have said." She seemed so concerned I took her hands in mine to show her she didn't do anything wrong. Now just isn't the time for that I want our first time to be special we're not even properly together yet, I just want to make sure this is right for her and more than anything I want to show her it isn't about sex. She means more to me than that.

"No, we just have to stop now otherwise I won't be able to control myself from taking you here and now." I shook my head as a laughed a little.

"Oh you can definitely take me right here and now if fact you can do whatever you like to me wherever, whenever." She laughed throwing me a wink and kissing the top of my hand before pulling the covers up and over us.

"Yeah well I think cuddling is perfect for tonight." I went to get out of bed as Britt pulled me back down.

"Where'd you think you're going?"

"To go put on that shirt you took of me." I winked.

"Nu uh, you're sleeping like that." She chuckled as I settled back into bed.

"But it feels so odd I'm wearing shorts and no top." I pouted through the dark turning my head to Britt who had a devilish look in her eyes.

"Yeah you're right" She smirked. "But we can rectify that." She pulled off her own sweat pants throwing them out of the covers into the dark room. As I did the same, I've honestly never felt so vulnerable in my life than right here and now, yet she made me feel so safe at the same time wrapping her arms around me our bare skin touching it literally felt electric.

"San, I forgot to ask?" She mumbled into my shoulder.

"Mmhm."

"Can I have one more wish?" I chuckled, turning so my forehead was almost pressed against hers as I let my finger trace the outline of her face then lips.

"Anything"

"Will you be my girlfriend" I placed a chaste kiss to her lips whispering against them.

"Of course." Then reattaching them, quickly pulling away before it could turn heated again I don't think I have to self restraint to stop if it happened again in one night.

* * *

**AN: What yoooo think :S ? ohh and if you want follow me on twitter meg_morgan I'll follow you all back :) wish me luck for my Exam results tomorrow I'm dying... nervous nervous nerrrrvousss ! **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you for reviewing, adding to your favourites, alerting or whatever you guys are the best :D Sorry I haven't Updated in a while I've been kinda busy! But you know what they say... 13's unlucky for some.**

* * *

**Santana POV**

So there I was having a super amazing dream that my dad bought me a unlimited supply of cheeto's and reeses cups and that The Beatles were alive and asked me to sing with them on stage. No biggie right... then of course that got ruined. So now here I am trying to hide my head under this blanket as Britt is blowing air on to my face.

"Mmm stop." I moaned as I rolled over to look at the human alarm clock. "Don't be smiling at me." I chuckled. "You ruined my dream." I pouted as best I could while she cocked her head up on one arm starring at me with those blue eyes still beaming.

"Morning beautiful." She smiled leaning over brushing my hair out of my face. I know I was blushing and Santana Lopez certainly does. Not. Blush.

I rolled my eyes before realising I was very much unclothed. "What's got you so happy this morning" I quirked an eyebrow waiting for the mystery to be unravelled. She started leaning towards me as I felt my breath hitch as her nose brushed mine as she kissed me then pulled back.

"Because" she breathed out "I get to do that whenever I want." I chuckled shaking my head, but seriously she has a point. I get to kiss the most beautiful girl I've ever seen whenever I want. A smile broke out on too my face as she leant back over to me lingering about a millimetre away from me her breath against my lips I closed my eyes waiting for her to close the gap when she whispered.

"Time for breakfast" My eyes shot open as she moved to get out of bed.

"Eughhh!" I let out an exasperated sigh stuffing my head underneath my pillow as I heard her laugh while presumably putting some clothes on.

"I'm going to get a shower san" She said from the other side off the room as I grunted in response. "What so you're not going to join me?" I shot my head up almost falling off the bed from being so disorientated my mouth hung open as Britt was leaning against the doorframe off her bathroom looking amused. I bolted up dragging pulling the comforter she had laying on the end of the bed, over my body as I speed walked over to her about to walk in the bathroom but she was too fast. Slipping inside quickly and shutting the door just as I approached leaving me to hear the bolt on the door clink shut.

"YOUR'RE SUCH A TEASE BRITT!" I stumbled over the cover that was covering me letting it drop as I navigated myself to find my clothes and pulling them on as I heard the shower start up and cascade down. I made up the bed, folding Britt's clothes and laying them on top of the freshly made bed as I started giggling as I heard Britt singing that song all the teenage girls are obsessed with.

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know, oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know, oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful; oh oh  
that's what makes you beautiful **

She trailed off humming the tune as I heard her drop something as she swore then carried on humming. I laughed again walking over to the door that was separating me from the totally hot naked blonde.

"Babe?" I shouted through the door as I heard her stop humming.

"Yeah?"

"I already know I'm beautiful!" I laughed as she started singing again.

"This is dedicated to my BEAUTIFUL girlfriend Santana!" she shouted as I rolled my eyes leaning against the door.

**So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,**

"Okay okay stop!" I laughed. "I'm going to make breakfast, what'd ya want?"

"Pancakes!" I nodded in approval of her choice even though it was pointless as she can't see through doors... I made my way in to the kitchen getting all the ingredients and making up the mix as I heard to water stop.

"SAN!" god what does she want now, I laughed to myself lowering the heat on the pan.

"What'd you need this time?"

"Can you pass me a towel, there in my room in the drawer nearest the door?"

"Sure" I walked back into Britt's room and grabbed a towel knocking on the bathroom door as she opened it not even bothering to cover her-self. Oh god. I felt my legs turn to jelly as I stuttered handing her the towel trying to look anywhere around the room for distraction for those precious 3 seconds but seriously her body is like a magnet...to my eyes! By the time I had regained the ability to form an articulate sentence and possibly walk she was already wrapped up in the towel with a smirk on her face brushing my arm ever so slightly as she walked past me and into her room.

Wait a minute...what the hell?! She made me get her a towel so she didn't have to walk out naked when her room is connected to the bathroom like mine anyway? God she's good I thought shaking my head and turning around seeing Britt rooting through her drawers looking for something to wear. I crept up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist, "So wait a minute if you're fine with letting me see that perfect body of yours then why ask me to get the towel for you?" I smirked resting my head on her shoulder seeing her phone lying on the drawer in front of her.

"Oh yeah your right" she said placing a kiss on my cheek. Don't fall for it Santana, don't fall for it. I kept repeating in my head. "Silly me must have slipped my mind." She finished biting her lip as I un-wrapped my arms from around her grabbing her phone off the side. She looked confused as she turned around to face me bad move. I already had the camera on so all it took was one swift movement and Santana Lopez gets pay back. Before she could even question what I was doing I grabbed her towel pulling it off her snapping a pic that I hoped wasn't blurry and ran away laughing as I shut her bedroom door to bide me some more time.

"SANTANA WHAT THE FUCK!" she screamed as I ran to hide in Tina's room. I hid behind her door as I checked the picture, god she's perfect. I started laughing though when I noticed the picture had captured the shock on her face.

"Hey you didn't really think that through did you? It's on my phone genius!" she laughed as I heard her edging closer to my hiding spot. She does have a point... wait a minute. I hit the options button then send to contact as she came barging through the door.

"Gimmie that back right now!" I quickly clicked on my name typing out a message and pressed send just as she lunged for me.

"Here! Here!" I screamed dangling the phone out in front of her as she took it back with an accusatory look.

"You're such a loser." She laughed leaving the room and heading in to the kitchen. "Aww Saaaann! You never even finished making the pancakes!" She was gesturing to the pan which was on super low heat and the forgotten mix right by it.

"I'll make them now." I chuckled. "You should sit down and check your messages you saucy little minx." I winked as her eyes narrowed at me.

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh I would." I laughed pouring the first pancake and checking over my shoulder to where Britt was now sat on the sofa flicking through her messages. I mentally counted as I flipped the pancake...5...4...3...2...1...

"OH MY GOD." Right on cue I laughed shovelling the pancake on to a plate.

"What?" I said in my most angelic voice.

"San..." She stumbled over to me holding her phone out as I took it off her furrowing my eyebrow.

"Yah B I know what the picture looks like..." Oh my god. My mouth opened as wide as a tunnel when I saw what was on the screen more importantly who was on the screen.

**Outgoing Britt: Just thought I would send you this for later (; I'm TOTALLY wet for you baby xxxx**

**Attached file. **

**Incoming Quinn: OMG BRITT! Are you for real!? WHY I WAS AT WORK GIRL! no offence you have a um lovely body make sure you click the right contact next time... I spilt my coffee all over my boss xx**

I read the message 3 times over before it sunk in. I had just mistakenly sent my best friend a naked picture of my girlfriend.

"HAHAAAAA" I burst out laughing handing the phone back to her as she joined in with me. "Oh my god Britt" I breathed out wiping a tear that had crept down my face. "I'm not even going to say sorry." I shook my head lightly as she sat up on the island while I gave her the first 3 pancakes.

"Only you Santana Lopez" she chuckled giving an approving moan on my pancakes that I have to admit sent my mind to the gutter. Pull yourself together Lopez. "So what's your plan for today then?"

"Well Puck's still at mine and I'm guessing from that text that Quinn's left mine and gone to work so I think I'll have to go and prevent any permanent damage then chill in mine all day got work later" I finished with a groan remembering tonight was my shift. What's the actual point in me working there, we have enough money as it is. Stupid parenting techniques... I inwardly sighed. "How about you, got anything planned?" I asked placing 3 more on her plate and sitting down to eat mine.

"Nope nothing." She said with a shake of her head.

"Weeeelll if you fancy getting your little inner gaming nerd out how about you come crash at mine for the day" I said with a hopeful smile.

"Sure, but I think I'll just watch." She finished with a chuckle. "Oh um I was thinking you know you have work later right? Well how about me, Puck, Tina and Q come and keep you company. Well get served by you..." she joked taking a pancake off my plate. Where does she put it all?! Seriously I only just gave her three more she eats more than Puck and that's saying something. Then again I'm not complaining I'm already kinda full up.

"That'd be awesome." I smiled sipping on my coffee. "You know I've never asked you, what music do you like? I mean One Direction? Didn't have you down as that typa girl"

She just laughed leaning on her hand. "I like anything, chart music anything my ears like the sound off." She shrugged. "Oh and I have an obsesh with Bey." She nodded slowly.

"You have an obsesh? With what the... 'bey'?!" Seriously sometimes I can't keep up. "That some Indie artist I don't know about?" I laughed taking her plate and mine and putting them in the sink.

"Beyonce silly! She's like totally THE best ever!" She giggled as I Heard her chair slide back against the tiles in her kitchen.

"I don't think yo ready for this jelly! I don't think you're ready for this jelly, I don't think you're ready for this 'Cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe!" I leaned against the counter laughing as she was doing that signature 'Beyonce booty shake'.

"Oh babe I am so ready." I said biting my lip as I wrapped my arms around her neck leaning up kissing her till I was forced to actually take a breath.

"Mmhm" she sighed, "Yo definitely ready"

"Come on lets go wake Puck up." I laughed grabbing her by the hand and picking my phone up off the side.

"Get the hell off me San!"

"Wakeeee up!" I shouted pouncing on him while Britt slapped him with one of my pillows. We came in quietly expecting to see him crashed out on the couch but no... Puck decided my bed was far to inviting. "Go Ringo! Get him!" I laughed as he jumped up on the bed tipping Puck over the ledge.

"IM UP!"

"God is it just all of the Lopez family that wakes up on the voldemort side of the bed." Britt chuckled as Puck clambered out of bed standing in his cookie monster boxers. I will personally give a medal to any girl that takes that hot mess on as a boyfriend.

"Come on Puck I wants to get my gaming sesh on!"

"Why didn't you just say that before?! I would have got up willingly with-out being attacked!" He pulled on a pair of grey sweats and lumbered into the lounge grabbing a controller.

"Britt can you play?" Puck said looking up to Britt handing her the other controller.

"Nu uh I'm just here to be a supportive girlfriend while she kicks yo ass." She winked handing me the controller sitting down as I took up the seat next to her.

Puck was grinning at me as I slapped him round the head. "Girl friend huh?" He chuckled. "You've managed to tame the wild sex bea..." I slapped him round the head again this time glaring. "I mean congrats." The grin was plastered on his face and no amount of hitting him would remove it.

"Right Zombies or fifa?" I held out the two games in front of him while he thought.

"Didn't know you were a fifa girl?" I rolled my eyes and put the disk in.

"I buy whatever and you're going to lose." I leaned back into Britt who was giggling quietly to herself. "I'm Liverpool." I said smugly as I felt Britt's warm arms embrace me, at this rate I'll have to let Puck play himself.

"Fine La galaxy for me, Beckham is godly."

"Pfft whatever" I muttered kicking off already letting my expert skills do the talking.

"Come off it! That was a blatant foul!"

"I got the ball!" Puck protested as I muttered some string of insults under my breath.

"Puck what'ya thinks about going out tonight?" Britt asked as his face lit up.

"Yes, a million times yes." He glanced over to Britt as I took the opportunity scoring from outside the box with Gerrard. "See san why can't you be more li..."

"YES, YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK!"

"Like Brittany" He finished. "Come off it! That's hardly fair I wasn't even looking!" He grumbled.

"Okay awesome I'll text the other two now." Britt pulled her phone out and began informing Q and Tina.

I ended up winning the first game 3-2, puck winning the next game 4-1 then I finally beat him in the last game 2-0. Mission ego boosting accomplished.

"And the title goes to Santana Lopez!" I faked a commentator's voice as Britt laughed along with me.

"You're such a dork." She muttered kissing me on the cheek. Dam straight I am if that's what being a dork gets.

**Later that day...**

"Stupid fucking work... why tonight." I ranted cleaning a few things up behind the bar getting ready for the typical onslaught of customers trying to get a better look at my tits. "Fucking assholes" I mumbled.

"Hey Santana" Rory called over. "Working tonight?"

"No shit Sherlock?" I laughed gesturing to my outfit and due to the fact I was behind the bar. I really like Rory he's a nice guy and at least I have someone who I get along with at work apart from Mercedes anyway.

"Yeah, sorry" he laughed rubbing the back of his head. "They're starting to let people in now." He gestured to the door sliding behind the bar next to me. "The queues massive already tonight"

"Lucky I told Karofsky to let Britt go straight through then." I chuckled as a guy already started ordering 3 pints of beer.

"Who's Britt eh?" I waited until I had finished serving the douche bag before responding.

"My Girl" I beamed back at him, it just felt right. My girl, that's what Brittany is. She's mine. I suddenly felt a lot happier to tend to these customers than I was 5 minutes ago. Ima call it the Brittany affect.

"Whit woo!" he whistled startling the girl he was serving who obviously thought it was directed at her-self.

"Sorry I'm not interested." I heard he snap back to Rory as he blushed bright red.

"Unlucky." I winked as he shook his head at me. I scanned around the room before I saw Brittany walking towards the bar.

"Do I know you cause you seem awful familiar?" She muttered leaning against the bar with her head in her hands as I took in the intoxicating scent she always carried around with her.

"No." I shook my head. "Don't think you do I must just have that kinda face" I winked. "What drinks for you then miss"

"Gin and tonic, beer, 2 Vodka and coke's please."

"Coming right up" I laughed making up Brittany's drinks.

"Here you go" I finished up her order placing Pucks beer on the tray with the other drinks taking the cash off her and giving her slightly more change than I should off she won't notice and plus I'll pay for them. She didn't move from her position she took up when she first got here leaning against the bar with her head resting on her hands.

"Can I help you?" I joked carrying on the facade she was creating.

"Oh I was just thinking" She stated while twirling with the little umbrella I put in her drink. Obviously hers was the G&T. "If you were a laser..." I scrunched up my face trying to figure out where the hell Britt was going with this seriously did Puck get her pissed before she arrived. "Then you'd be set to stunning." She grinned as my expression slackened realising she was trying one of her hopeless yet endearing pick up lines.

"Oh my god" I laughed as she chuckled along with me. "Right enough, enough. Can you step away from the bar please...your melting all the Ice." She burst out laughing again finally letting a wide smile settle as she picked up the tray and walked away. Not even a kiss?! God she's putting on a good show. I carried on starring at her as she made her way back to her corner where I'm guessing the others were waiting.

"Excuse me?" I woman with striking Blonde hair was waving her hand obnoxiously in my face.

"Oh sorry, what would you like?" She flicked her hair over her shoulders leaning against the bar basically trying to shove her tits in my face. Who does she think she is? Waving her hair around like that... on some fucking hair commercial? Cause I can assure you you're certainly not 'Worth it'. How about I go grab a bottle of hairspray and fix your hair in place so you don't take the fucking innocent guy's eye out stood behind you. Instead of sharing my thoughts I rolled my eyes still waiting for her order.

"Can you speak up, didn't quite get that." I repeated again.

"Oh sorry I was too distracted by your beauty." She winked. "I'll have a glass of patron and lime...please." She traced her finger along the bar as I turned to get her that drink as quick as possible so she could turn to leave...as soon as possible.

"Here." I waited for her to hand me the money as she placed it in my palm lingering slightly. I snatched my hand away putting her money in the till.

"Keep the change." She winked.

"Bye bye." I waved my fingers putting on my best bitch smile letting out a relieved sigh as she disappeared somewhere in the crowd. Just when I thought I was going to get 5 seconds to chill out my other Blonde love of my life came storming over. I stuffed my hand up to my face trying to stifle the laugh that was about to arise.

"Hey Q good day at work?" I tried to maintain a straight face even though I know I was already grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"No, don't you dare give me that!" She waved her finger in my face as I was about to tell her to calm her tits, better let the lady speak I thought.

"Britt just clarified that it was you who sent me that naked picture that just so happened to ruin my bosses OH so lovely suit!" She hissed as I gave her a sheepish grin. "THEN Britt tells me you two are an item now... not that I didn't know it would happen but that's be sides the point. Why didn't you tell me, I'm your best friend" She huffed crossing her arms across her chest. "You even told Puck before me" she was now on the verge of whining like my little spoilt cousin Jessica.

"Oh come on Q I'm sure your boss is a total jerk and deserves a reality check walking around in an expensive suit not even doing half the AMAZING work you produce." I made sure to sugar coat this as much as possible. "And I didn't tell you because It totally slipped my mind I was going to tell you tonight though and pay for at least 2 rounds of your drinks to say thanks for the awesome advice you gave me." I smiled as the corner of her lips quirked up.

"I suppose your right." She beamed. I don't know what did it, the praising of her work or the offering of drinks but whatever stops a Quinn Fabray tantrum Is totally worth it.

"Now what can I get you my beautiful best friend." I giggled grabbing a glass.

"Vodka and cran for me but please make it strong, Pucks usual and two vodka's and coke." She handed me the money and I gave her more change than I should off again dam tonight's going to be costing for me. I made her the drinks putting them on the tray.

"What's your break?" She asked picking up the tray. "I would stay and chat but Tina said she needs her fix something about drowning her sorrows."

"I'll take it in an hour." I laughed. Quinn walked away as I walked over to Rory quickly.

"Rolo listen to me, if this crazy hot mess who thinks she's America's next top model starts heading my way cover me! She looks like she's going to jump me here and now!" I'd taken to calling him Rolo every now and Rory gets so boring sometimes plus he isn't from here...Ireland or something and he was eating rolo's when I first met him. Hence Rolo.

"Sure thing Lopez I'll do my best." He grinned gesturing me over to where some guy was waiting to be served. Doesn't a girl get a break tonight?

"What can I get you?"

"A beer and whatever you're having." He smiled, score. Free drinks are the best kind of drinks.

"Thanks I need it." I laughed handing him a beer and making a Vodka and coke for myself, then handing him the change.

"You mind if I drink this here?" He asked and to be honest he doesn't seem like a total douche which is quite refreshing.

"Not at all Mr?"

"Artie, call me Artie." He smiled sticking out his hand for me to shake as I did so.

"Santana"

"Having a busy night?" He chuckled sipping on his beer.

"Don't get me started." I sighed "Some of the dickheads in here make me want to serve them there drinks over their heads."

"Preach sister!" He laughed waving his hand in the air like a guy raised in the ghetto. "See o'there?!" He turned pointing into the crowd on the dance floor as I spotted the person he was pointing too...Tina. Oh no, "She's daym crazy! I swear she flashed me her tit and I'm tellin yo I saw nipple!"

I burst out laughing almost spitting my drink over him managing to just keep it in. "Oh my god. IT only counts if you saw nipple!" I laughed High fiving him. "But seriously, I know her... we're somewhat friends." I chuckled.

"Liaaabillityyyy!" He sung in a high pitched voice. God this guy is great, I thought laughing for the third time in about 3 minutes.

"S'cuse me sexy senorita..." I glanced over to my right seeing that blonde back again. Fuck she crept up on me! I shot a glance over at Rory who was pretty tied up at his end as he shot me an apologetic glance and I didn't really speak to the other girl behind the bar much so looks like I'll have to handle her.

"Sorry Artie I gotta serve this ..." I gestured at her "Lovely woman." I rolled my eyes as Artie watched on in amusement. I walked over to her as she leaned across the bar again this time basically laying on it screaming desperation... I sighed.

"Yes what can I get you?"

"A dance, maybe you're number what about a kiss?" she smirked biting her lip and I mean if that was meant to be anything remotely sexy I demand to meet her parents cause so help me I will pay to get her lessons on how to not look like your starving an want to munch on your own lip. Jesus.

"How about you just tell me what drink you want? Either that or move out the way there's other people need serving."

"Whoa tough crowd" she smirked yet again. This girl just doesn't get the hint. "Another glass of patron and 2 shots... you choose" She whispered as I heard Artie basically pissing him-self. I put her order together carefully thinking about poisoning her drink then taking the money more quickly and carefully than last time making sure not to touch her. She whipped her hair around as she turned almost tripping over a guy as she directed her gaze back to me.

"I'll be back."

"Alright Arnold Schwarzenegger" I chuckled as Artie roared with laughter while she walked away.

"Put it here girl!" he said through laughing as I high fived him. "Right well I'm going to get back to me friend prolly think I've left him. Nice speaking to you Santana."

"Yeah you two" I smiled as he walked away.

The hour didn't pass fast enough with only seeing Britt whenever she came for her round still putting up the facade that she doesn't know me, other than that I had resorted to staring at her while she danced well when I could spot her in the crowd but that was basically torturing myself.

"Rory I'm taking my break." I told him as I made up a round of drinks leaving the bar and making my way over to the table they usually sit at. Sure enough Quinn was sat there drinking with Britt.

"There she is!" Quinn giggled as I scooted closer to Britt sitting down handing them the drinks.

"Night from hell" I laughed as Britt wrapped her arm around my waist making me lean into her more. "Where's Puck? I already know Tina is off flashing nipple so..." Before I could even finish my sentence Britt spat out her drink staring at me.

"Puck's found a lady friend." Quinn muttered glancing into the crowd where sure enough there stood puck trying to suck face.

"Great." I chuckled drinking a large majority of my drink as I felt Britt tugging on my hand.

"Come on come dance." She was now pouting but to be honest I really don't feel like dancing tonight.

"You go B, I'll sit here for a while." I was expecting a protest but instead she just shrugged and made her way over to the dance floor as my eyes followed her every move, the way her movements instantly fell in time with the beat her eyes locked with mine as she moved up against some guy who was obviously trying to get in her pants.

"San!" Quinn shouted snapping my gaze away from Britt as my anger steadily increased. "I was just saying how you feel about coming with me to my mom's birthday next week I know its short notice but she'd be so happy to see you."

"Of course I will Q." I smiled, Judy Is like a second mom to me and plus Fabray party's are ruthless.

"What about work?"

"I'll get the weekend off don't worry." I smirked. "Cedes loves me."

"Good you better. Oh did I tell you my boss text me..."

"Oooh" I slowly nodded. "On a scale of one to the holocaust how bad is it?" I joked prodding her side but seriously I wanted to know, I'd feel guilty if he gave her a hard time.

She burst out laughing stuttering out a 2. "I explained it was due to a naked picture being sent to me ... oh and that it was a hot Blonde."

"And..."

"And I promised him a look so now he's forgotten all about it." She teased with a shrug.

"Quinn I swear if you even dar..."

"Look San Britt's getting STEEAAMY with that guy!" she laughed as I instantly left the death threat I was about to make and looked over to where, sure enough Britt was dancing. Her legs, someone save me, she was dancing in the most sexiest was I'd ever seen anyone dance and I've been to quite the few strip clubs in my time. All my coherent thought was flung straight out the window as she beckoned me over with her finger in a commanding way.

"See you later Q!" I rushed up out my seat trying to get there as quickly as possible without overstepping the 'you're the hottest thing I've seen and I just want to fuck you' line. Before she could say anything I wrapped my arms around her neck kissing her with enough force to almost send her stumbling. Lucky she has good balance.

"Dance likes that with anyone again and I won't be responsible for my actions" I muttered out between breaths shooting a glare at the guy as she chuckled.

"Why? Jealous San?" She husked into my ear as I began kissing down her neck sucking on her pulse point as I felt her pull my closer muffling a moan.

"No." I smirked. "You're mine." Leaning in to kiss her passionately running my tongue along her bottom lip as she complied meeting my tongue as she brought her arms up tangling her hands up in my hair. "I want you so bad" I whispered before reattaching our lips. Chanting in the crowd pulled me back to reality as I pulled away looking around as I saw a crowd had formed, presumably someone was dancing or some shit that you see in movies. I grabbed Britt's hand as she was stood there biting her lip shyly looking down.

"Come on." I dragged her through the crowd throwing some 'excuse me's' or 'I work here' finally having to resort to 'move the fuck out of my way' as we came face to face with the main source of attention. Tina was break dancing in the middle of the floor well attempting too, I let my eyes scan her body quickly making sure she was fully clothed which she was. Right one less thing to worry about.

"She's going to ache in the morning." Britt giggled leaning her head on my shoulder as I turned slightly.

"And so are you." I husked throwing her a wink then leaving her there speechless as I pulled Tina up off the floor. "Show's over." I shouted. "Come on I bought you another drink."

"You're the best San!" I shook my head leading her over to Quinn and Puck who hastily moved about a foot away from each other when we walked over. What the fuck...

I raised my eyebrow at Quinn the looked back at Puck who was drinking his beer. This better not be what I think it is I thought as Tina and Britt took a seat.

"Right I've got to get back to work for another hour or so" Quinn nodded still looking around the room. I chuckled slightly kissing Britt on the cheek as it was the only accessible option unless I crawled on the table...

"We'll finish what we started later." I whispered in her ear as she visibly gulped.

"Y-yeah see you later San" I made my way back over to Rory who I guess is going to take his break now.

"Rolo you can take a break for a bit I'll handle this with." I coughed muttering some words under my breath; I still didn't know the girls name...

"Right okay I'll be quick I'm just going to head out back and San her name is Daniela" He laughed walking through to the back where only staff members can go. I served up a few guys who was waiting impatiently then walked a bit closer to her I guess it's time to make an effort.

"Hey Daniela right?" I shouted a little over the music. She nodded with a shy smile clearly startled that I was talking to her.

"Santana" I smiled sticking my hand out as she shook it. Bit formal but what the hell.

"Nice to finally talk to you" She laughed mixing a drink for the woman waiting doing some crazy spinning shit with the bottle before finishing it off with an umbrella.

"Now that was awesome." I gawped pointing aimlessly at the drink she slid over to the woman handing her the change and turning back to me with a laugh.

"Oh yeah?"

"Definitely!"

"I make a killer Cosmo!" She laughed. "Best you'll ever taste." Now this I have to see.

"I don't believe you" I played back smirking as she shook her head lightly.

"One Cosmo coming right up" She pulled out the Vodka bottle and a mixer flipping the around then balancing the vodka bottle on the back of her elbow as I almost went to catch it, she smirked then flipped it back down pouring it into the mixer which I guess already had ice in. She pulled out the triple sec and Cranbury juice bottles juggling with them then pouring them in at the same time as the liquids merged together. She's fucking crazy! One slip and that goes everywhere I thought but didn't say anything it was quite fun to just watch. She finished up adding something I didn't know the name off and shaking it all together placing a filter on top and pouring it out in two the cocktail glass.

"Okay that was awesome." I clapped causing her to laugh and take a bow.

"It's not done yet." She took out a slice of orange from the fridge under the bar and pulled out her lighter from her pocket letting it linger slightly causing the smell of orange to completely take over. Then wiping it around the rim of the glass before letting it fall in, "There" She smiled sliding it over as I took a sip.

"Daym girl!" She chuckled lightly as Rory came back through the door.

"She made you a Cosmo didn't she?" he laughed as downed the rest.

"Mmmm so good" I sighed.

"Glad to be of service" She beamed. "Now go serve those customers I think they're waiting specifically for you." I turned around seeing Mrs Arnold Schwarzenegger who sure enough kept true to her word.

"C'get beer" She mumbled sitting up on a chair that was by the bar.

"Right yeah coming up" I grabbed her any random beer figuring she was too wasted to know the difference placing it in front of her as she almost fell off the chair Instincts came over me as I leaned across sticking my arm out preventing her from falling like a rock. I was took completely off guard when she basically lunged herself at my face pressing her lips rather haphazardly to the corner of my mouth. I stepped back as soon as she made contact with me as she fell in to thin air now lying across the bar. Fucking hell no this bitch does not do that! I was about to start screaming maybe throw a couple of glasses at her but someone else did it for me.

Out of nowhere Britt threw whatever was remaining in her glass not over the girl but me.

"Bri..."

"Don't" She shook her head her Blue eyes riming with tears threatening to fall as she turned running out the doors.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Short chapter but it's more of a conclusion to the last one. So the next chapter will be longer :)! Review lemme know what you think where I should take the story next! Oh and thanks for the reviews from the last chapter even tho some of you didn't like the angsty part :P Maybe this makes up for it?! enjoyyyy**

* * *

**Santana POV**

This cannot be happening to me.

"Rory I've got to go I'm sorry." I rushed out as I turned to head out the back way where all my stuff was.

"Don't worry she'll understand San you've don't nothing wrong, now go get her." I managed to force out a small smile but the tears that were forming rapidly made it even harder to do. I ran out the back grabbing my jacket and sprinting out the door as fast as I could in the direction of her apartment.

"BRITT!" I took off my heels so I could run faster but there was still no sign off her, curse her dam long legs. I pulled out my phone scrolling to her name calling her. Straight to the answer phone, I let out a sigh feeling the watery salt substance against my lips. Fuck. Where would she go?! I tried her phone one last time in a desperate attempt but no luck. The only thing to do was head back to my apartment and grab my car even though I've had a little bit to drink, tonight's ordeal has replaced any buzz I had with a sickening alert feeling, plus the walk/ run there will sober me up even more. In record timing I got back to my apartment not bothering to wait for the elevator and taking the stairs 2 steps at a time till I reached Britt's level.

"Britt you in there?!" I shouted knocking on her door repeatedly. "Britt please, I just want to talk to you?" I sighed dejectedly but there was still no sound of movement from her apartment. Deciding she obviously hasn't returned back here I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, Jumping in my car and heading along the possible places she could have gone. I just want to make sure she's safe who knows what could happen to her.

"Fuck Britt, where are you!" I sobbed out blinking back tears trying to see a flash of blonde or blue eyes that I'm so familiar with. I'd been driving for 10 minutes when I saw her sat just sat on the beach with no one around. My heart broke as I pulled up getting out the car leaving my phone on my seat locking the doors taking a deep breath to compose myself and walking over slowly. I wiped my face with my sleeve of my jacket then tangling my fingers together in front of me for something to do as I approached her standing about 2 yards behind her.

"Britt" I whispered so quietly I wasn't even sure she would hear me. He head whipped around eyes looking for mine in the dark, the street light slightly illuminating the area just enough so I could make out the redness around her eyes with her eye liner smudged so she almost looked like a panda, the sight of her like this almost made me break down again but there's no time for that. I have to explain. I have to tell her that it wasn't my fault, that I would never break her trust, that I'm so deeply in love with her that I'd never hurt her. Her eyes were still piecing in to mine with such a strong intensity I had to look away look at anything but her.

"L-listen Britt, you came over at the wrong time." I sighed running my hand through my hair. "She was hitting on me all night but I never gave her a reason to continue in fact I was as blunt as I could be without losing my control and hitting her which would lose me my job." She sighed looking away from me and looking towards the shore where the waves where breaking. "She was so pissed and almost fell off the chair I just put my hand over the bar to stop her falling when SHE kissed ME." I choked out still fiddling with my hands. "I-I would never do that to you."

I waited for a while as silence took over encompassing everything around us leaving only the sound of the waves as I sat down near her looking out on two the beach like her.

"Please say something Britt." I sighed looking down trying to keep a steady voice despite the tears that were slowly falling.

"I..." she started before stopping. I looked up to find her staring at me biting her lip nervously. "I'm sorry Santana." Confusion rushed through me as I took in what she said. 'I'm sorry' was not what I was expecting. 'we're over', 'it doesn't matter', 'I never want to see you again' was more along the lines of what I was thinking never mind her apologising to me ... I shook my head slightly still squinting my eyes as I tried to work out what she was thinking.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Britt."

"I do, I never gave you the chance to explain I-I just took her side, I should have known you wouldn't do something like that." She whispered looking away from me and down into her lap. Relief took over as I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding in as I realised she didn't hate me that she trusted me.

"Look, you didn't know right. You just saw...well you saw that and I would have reacted the same way." I shuffled closer across the sand to her till our arms were side by side as I felt her head rest against my shoulder and her arms wrap around my waist as her hands tangled in to my T shirt clutching on to me.

"I-I'm sorry san." It took everything in me to stop crying and return her embrace running my hands up her arms that were stone cold as I kissed her forehead then leant my head against hers.

"Don't, just don't say sorry please Britt." I felt her nod slightly against my shoulder her grip on my T shirt Increasing. "I love you so much B." I sighed, my voice shaking slightly.

"I love you more."

"Impossible, cause I love you more than a fat kid loves cake." I said as she giggled quietly, breaking a wide smile out across my face. "I love you more than paedophiles love MySpace." I tried as she laughed even more. "I love you more thaann... Xbox, than cheetos, than pizza and I really love pizza." I moved to the side placing a carefully thought out tickle attack on her sides as she burst out laughing I carried on.

"I love you more than Angelina Jolie loves filing out adoption papers."

"SAN S-STOP!" She laughed loudly squirming underneath my touch.

"What stop telling you that I love you or stop tickling you?" I laughed leaning down kissing her cheek then her nose then her other cheek.

"Tickling me!" she chuckled. "I could never get tired off you telling me you love me."

"I love you more than... anything in the universe" I smiled leaning down kissing her as I felt her smile against my lips, deepening the kiss.

"Good because I love you two" She laughed leaning her head against mine shivering slightly. Realising how long she's probably been say here without a coat I got up off her taking her hand and pulling her up with me.

"Come on let's go home." I felt the grip around my hand tighten.

"Sorry for chucking my drink over you" She giggled nervously as I rolled my eyes as we walked.

"Yeah about that... you're going to have to make that up to me." I winked opening up her door as she got in slapping her ass lightly then getting in the driver's side. Glancing over to her taking her hand in mine and placing our hands in my lap before I started the car up making sure she was alright travelling at a steady speed so I didn't have to move my hand from hers, "What a night huh?" I laughed feeling her eyes bearing in to me as I glancing at her as she gave me a small smile.

"C-could I stay with you tonight?" She asked quietly.

"I'm not letting you go." I smiled as she smiled back at me. In fact if I had it my way I'd spend every night with her just so I could wake up with her being right next to me. 10 minutes later we were finally back at my apartment as I opened the door quietly, closing it behind us noticing Puck passed out on the sofa.

"Britt I think Pu..." I turned around but was cut short as her lips forcefully pressed against mine backing me up against the door as her hands reached for my jacket taking it off and throwing it to the side. My legs felt like they were going to give way as she sucked and bit down slightly against my bottom lip sliding her tongue into my mouth exploring all around as I wrapped my arms around her neck so that I wouldn't fall over suppressing a moan as she lifted her leg up between mine. The hot feeling between my legs intensified as she pressed her body closer to mine tugging on my damp t shirt as my arms lifted up allowing her to remove it completely dropping it to the floor as she began kissing down my jaw to my neck placing kisses in the spot just where my shoulder and my neck began.

"B-Britt." She stopped looking back at me through the dark.

"Puck's in here, come on." I grabbed her hand basically sprinting into my room shutting the door behind me as she shoved me on to the bed taking off her dress leaving her stood in her underwear as she crawled on top off me undoing the button on my jeans as I lifted up on to the arches of my back so she could slide them off easier.

"I want you so fucking bad." I breathed out as I felt her hand teasing my entrance through the thin piece of silk that was stopping the thing I wanted so bad. Scratch that needed, I felt her hand slide them down my legs as I unclasped my bra throwing it somewhere hopefully not on Ringo... who's always sleeping in my room.

"Britt let Ringo out the room... it's weird." She chuckled standing up and opening the door slightly as she he scuttled out the room probably to go sleep on Puck by the time she got back to me she was completely naked taking what little breath I had in me away.

"You're so so beautiful." I gasped leaning up to wrap my hand around her neck pulling her on to the bed as I crawled on top of her.

"Not as beautiful as you" She whispered against my lips as I dipped my head down sucking on her bottom lip between mine. As I let my hand trail down her body kissing down her breasts and cupping one with my free hand as she moaned gripping my back with her hands her fingers digging in slightly as I began sliding slowly up and down her slit teasing her back and brushing her clit with each stroke. She was shaking with need beneath me basically dripping wet but I don't think I've ever been as wet as she makes me.

"Stop teasing San I need you now." She husked kissing my neck as I thrust two fingers in to her centre as she let out cry gripping tighter against my back begging me not to stop. I picked up the pace rubbing her clit slightly with my thumb as her hips began rocking in perfect rhythm with my movements, well she is a dancer.

"Sa-sannnnnnnnnnn!" I looked down staring into her eyes as she bit her lip, face contort with pleasure. I kissed down her body still moving my fingers into her as she started breathing faster and faster. "I'm so close san." She moaned tangling her hand in my hair as I brought my free hand up connecting it with hers, kissing the inside of her thighs then breathed out as I slid my tongue up to her entrance and dipped it inside before sliding it back up and swirling circles around her clit then dipping it back inside again. Using my now free hands to push her hips back down on to the bed sucked her clit into my mouth flicking my tongue faster across it.

"S-SO CLOSE." She screamed knowing she was almost there I moved away slightly, thrusting two fingers back inside of her curling them up slightly hitting the exact spot I needed to as I watched her face as she went over the edge screaming out in pleasure and her hands now digging holes into my back but it didn't matter, she looked beautiful as her chest rose and fell rapidly her walls clamping tighter around my fingers as she collapsed against the bed with staggering deep breaths. I drew my fingers out leaning back down sliding my tongue down to her entrance sliding it in slowly and sucking up her wetness into my mouth as I felt her shudder beneath me. She is so fucking sexy. I pulled away crawling back up sucking on my fingers husking out. "Mmm" smiling as she smiled tucking a strand of hair behind my ears for me leaning up to kiss me then pulling away as I laid my head on her shoulder.

"You taste amazing." I laughed as she began tracing patterns on my back.

"T-that was so so good, you really do take my breath away San." She muttered into my hair as she nestled her face onto the top of my head. "Your turn." Her hands trailing down my side as I stopped her.

"Don't worry about me tonight." I whispered out, "This is all about you, I wanted to make you feel good and besides I like the thought of an I.O.U." I smirked as she placed a lingering kiss to my lips drawing the blankets over us.

"I can't explain how much I love you Santana."

"I know baby, I love you too. Go to sleep now." She sighed contently wrapping her arms around me tighter then drifting off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Sorry for sucking and not updating in like forever!

"What happened last night girl?! I couldn't find you two any-where."

"Oh um It doesn't matter now everything's fine. More than fine in fact" I could hear voices coming from the other room, obviously Puck and Britt. I smiled to myself as I rolled over on too my side propping my head up on my hand listening to them talk. I'm accidently listening...it's completely different I justified to myself with a smirk trying to get some bearings on what they were talking about now I was fully awake.

"Yeah well I wouldn't worry about San cheating on you. I think she loves you more than Roger." OH NO. I almost scrambled out of bed but I had to hold myself back that would look was to suspicious...I clutched the blanket on my bed for dear life praying no further embarrassment would follow.

"I know" She said in a cheery voice. Thank god for that. "Who's Roger?" I let out a low groan into my pillow suddenly feeling tempted to run out and pounce on him.

"Hahaa Roger... well when she was little she had this little blanket our abulea gave her." He chuckled. "She carried it everywhere and I mean everywhere." I heard Britt laughing as I rolled my eyes, I so did NOT take it everywhere. "It wasn't until she was 9 we managed to hide it, she still doesn't know where it is." He laughed again. "Piss stains alllllll over it yo!" He let out a massive laugh and I could hear Britt's Beautiful laugh joining in.

"Stop Puck you're killing me!"

"Oh I will if Santana heard me I wouldn't make it to my next beer." He laughed. Dam straight he wouldn't I smirked slowly getting out of bed and throwing on some shorts and a tee.

"You know Britt I'm glad San met you." My hand was on the handle of my door about to open it when I stopped.

"I'm glad I met her two." I could tell she was smiling, the way her voice picks up when she's excited or happy about something is always followed by a beaming smile. I leant my back against the wall waiting for Puck's response.

"You two are perfect for each other and I'm not just saying that. I know Santana almost better than anyone and I've never seen San this happy so thank you Britt." My heart swelled hearing him say that, being so supportive obviously I know he cares about me but we never really say it too each other, it's just one of those things but hearing him actually say that almost brought another tear to my eye. Maybe I won't go cut a bitch when I get out there after all.

"Yeah well I love her with all my heart so there's nothing to thank me for she makes me just as happy as I make her. Now come here you big softy"

"Aghhhh." Puck laughed as I walked out with a massive smile on my face seeing Puck hugging Britt as he swung her round.

"Here's sleeping beauty." Britt giggled with a blush on her face, as puck let her down as she came bounding over to me a smile matching mine, throwing her arms around my neck as I wrapped my arms around her waist laughing. "Last night was amazing" She whispered in my ear un-wrapping her arms from my neck and placing a short kiss on my lips as I felt my face burning up. I frikkin hope Puck didn't hear that.

She giggled turning around and heading back to Puck who was making himself busy in the kitchen.

"Sit down my lovely ladies. I've already took Ringo for a walk" He smirked gesturing to the Island in the kitchen. "Breakfast is served." I shuffled over to sit next to Britt, I'm in need of some more energy levels... we all ate our breakfast quietly and well, by quietly I mean apart from Puck sounding like a pig. I rolled my eyes taking a sip of my coffee as I felt Britt's foot slowly rubbing against my calf making me choke an almost spit my mouth full everywhere.

"Whoa San, I wasn't thirsty but thanks for the thought." He smirked wiping at his face where a bit of my spluttered coffee must have landed.

"Sorry must have gone down the wrong hole." I quickly thought up shooting a glare at Britt who seemed even more amused as I felt her hand slowly tracing patterns across my thigh under the table. Jesus Christ I feel like a dog in heat, I jumped off of my chair quickly as Britt started laughing while Puck looked more confused than a hoe in church.

"What the... San are you feeling alright?" he mused as I could tell I was blushing slightly.

"Y-yepp just great!" I said placing my plate in the sink. "What are your plans for today then?"

"Well its 11 now so I'm gona head home for a bit get a shower...then see my mom." I nodded smirking slightly knowing full well what the cause for that shower is.

"Puck?"

"Whatever, but later we should totally go to the fair that place is a sure spot for some fine eye candy." He smirked and despite his motives he had a point it'd be a good night out.

"Pfft yeah if by eye candy you mean minors then yeah sure Sounds like a plan, you in Britt?" Puck looked pleased with himself as he picked up Brittany's and his empty plates and carried them to the sink as Britt stood up walking to my room.

"Definitely, I'll head back now then." She smiled remerging out of my room with her clothes from last night in her hand heading to the door as I walked over to her wrapping my arms around her waist nestling my head into her shoulder.

"I'll miss you." I muttered as I felt her head rest on top of mine as she chuckled lightly.

"I'll see you later it's not like I'm leaving forever!" I pulled away from her leaning up to kiss her.

"Yeah well it'll feel like it." I blushed looking down at my feet realising what I was saying, I really need to pull myself together.

"You are so cute." She giggled placing a lingering kiss on my cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Can't wait" I laughed.

"Oh my god seriously can you two get a room?" Puck laughed as I shot round glaring at him.

"I know one thing's for certain one more word and you won't have a room at all tonight." I bit back as Britt laughed along.

"I'll text you"

"Okay see you later." I closed the door rounding on Puck.

"Go get ready we're going to do some shopping." I said chucking a pillow at puck then heading to my room to go get ready.

"Hey san!" I heard him shouting.

"Puck seriously I'm not ironing your clothes." I huffed pulling out a casual outfit.

"Funny, but I was actually going to say that I would prefer it if you kept the noise down tonight, you know funnily enough my sleep was disru..."

"SHUT UP!" I shouted bordering on screaming level as the horror sunk in... My brother heard me have sex. Literally heard everything, I let out a groan as I heard Puck laughing un-sympathetically from the other room. "Just hurry up and get ready loser."

I quickly grabbed a shower deciding to avoid washing my hair till later, I pulled on my jeans and shirt pulling my hair up into a ponytail, it's not like I'm going to a fashion parade and besides I can wash it later. It took me an hour to get ready and by that time Puck was already waiting watching TV on the sofa.

"Come on Lets go." I said slapping his legs that were propped up against the coffee table.

"Can I dri..."

"No." I shook my head quickly. "You most certainly cannot drive." I chuckled closing the door behind us and locking it.

"Fine." He huffed as we stepped into the elevator.

"Jeez someone needs a tampon." I chuckled slapping him on the shoulder.

"OHHH BRITTTT" Puck re enacted loudly as my eyes widened quickly. "BRITT YOU'RE SO SEXY!" He laughed as I lunged for him jumping on his back and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Shut up now!" I said though gritted teeth as he carried on. Suddenly the doors opened revealing a bewildered looking Tina.

"Waa th..." She was looking at us like we'd just killed a puppy.

"OOO BRITT!" He squealed out. As I started rubbing my knuckle against his head as he stepped out the elevator with me still on his back.

"Geoff me!"

"Take it back!"

"Okay okay." He shouted as I let go of his neck dropping to the floor. "I totally take it back, you and Britt obviously didn't have hot sex and you most definitely was NOT screaming her name." He smirked holding his hands in the air.

"I hate you so much." I growled as Tina stared laughing.

"Oh my god! Britt never told me this! I'll see you guys later I've GOT to go recount this to little miss Innocent up there." She gestured above her stepping in the elevator.

"Yeah see you later T" I mumbled covering my face with my hand. "Come on" I growled to Puck dragging him by the sleeve towards the exit and out the door.

"So can I drive now?" He smirked as I opened the car.

"Over my dead body" I snapped getting in the driver's seat as Puck followed suit closing the door behind him.

"What are we even doing?"

"We are going shopping douche bag." I muttered flicking the radio on.

"Yeah I gathered that but what for?" He shrugged turning up the song slightly.

"We need to get Judy a present and I kinda wanted to buy Britt something." I mumbled to the chorus of whipping noises coming from Puck.

"Hey quit it! Just because I've found someone I actually have feelings for unlike you who just things with your maggot"

"Ouch san that got me real bad, Puckasaurus Jr. Is hurt!" He chuckled as I rolled my eyes in response, singing along to the radio.

**There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back.**

_**Well tell her that I miss our little talks. **_Puck joined in as I smiled at him. One thing I've missed is our love of music we would always just sing along together.

**Soon it will all be over, an buried with our past**

_**We used to play outside when we were young and full of life and full of love.**_

**Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right.**

_**Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear.**_

"Chorus go" I chuckled as we both sang along.

_**Cause though the truth may vary**_

_**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore.**_

_**Hey! Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey! The screams all sound the same. Hey!**_

_**Though the truth may vary**_

_**this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**You're gone, gone, gone away, I watched you disappear.**_

_**All that's left is a ghost of you.**_

_**Now we're torn, torn, torn apart, **_

_**there's nothing we can do,**_

_**Just let me go, we'll meet again soon.**_

_**Now wait, wait, wait for me, please hang around**_

_**I'll see you when I fall asleep.**_

We carried on singing as I parked up the car turning off the engine high fiving him before I got out.

"We still got it bro." I laughed linking my arm through his as we walked into the mall.

"Dam straight!" he chuckled shooting a glare at a group of young boys standing outside that were most definitely staring not so innocently at me.

"Well you're far from straight." He said louder than he needed too. "But yeah we still got it." I smirked rolling my eyes as one of the boys grumbled.

"Right Puck go find Judy a present, she's like in love with candles or something you know the score."

"Sure, You know you should totally buy Britt some super sexy..."

"Puck, finish that sentence and I will officially finish you." I shook my head turning to go find Britt a present. "Call me when you've bought something." With that I left him to possibly the simplest task imaginable as I thought of some things I could get Britt. I don't know why, I just really want to get her something; something special to show her how special she is to me. I don't think I have to wait up until a special occasion just to do that.

I spent 2 hours looking around, this place was huge but so far I'd only managed to find one thing that reminded me off Britt, there was literally a perfect hat I saw, the animal type with the ears on the top. Totally cute and totally Britt but still that's not exactly special, none the less I bought it and some gloves to match completely smiling to myself as I walked out the shop. I'll give them to her later and she can use them later when we're at the fair. I pulled out my phone to check if Puck had called me smiling to myself like an idiot at the picture of us as my homepage. No call but 2 messages, which I'm assuming one is from Quinn as I text her earlier asking if she could come tonight. I carried on making my way to get a coffee as I checked them.

**Incoming Britt: Was there a need to tell T San -.- You're not getting any for a week! Xoxo**

**Outgoing San: Pfft, please you can't resist me :p xxx**

I chuckled to myself opening the other message.

**Incoming Quinn: Sure I'll meet you there I'm guessing this was pucks idea? You hate fair rides... xx**

**Outgoing San: Exactly laterz fabgay I gotta get some presents xx**

I slid my phone back into my pocket just approaching the coffee place when I saw the camera shop. I'm a genius. Walking in I pulled my phone back out scrolling through my camera roll until I found the picture of us two in the elevator. There are like these stations where you can Bluetooth your pictures two and they can print the pictures plus it's fairly cheap and quick. I took the photo that had been dispensed and chose a frame. Perfect.

"That'll be $10 dollars please." This goofy looking guy said as I handed him the money. I put the photo in the frame securing the back on so the picture wouldn't get ruined.

"Would you like a bag?"

"No thanks." I put the picture in my other bad with the hat and gloves content with myself and dialled up Pucks number.

"I was just about to ring you, I've got her a few things meet me by the entrance If your done."

"Yepp just finished now see you in a minute."

I navigated myself to the entrance fairly quickly spotting Puck leaning against the wall.

"We ready to go?" I asked trying to peak in the bags he was holding.

"I'll show you when we're in the car let's go." I nodded following Puck out the mall and back to my car as we both got in.

"You better not have bought her a sex doll or something you know how religious she is." I said genuinely worried that he'd bought her something along those lines. Nothing says happy 53rd Birthday like a condom I thought cringing slightly growing even more anxious at what he'd chose. Maybe it would have been better if I had just bought it.

"You have no faith in me..." He shook he head slightly chuckling handing me a small box. What the...

"You know you can't propose to Quinn's mom right... I know you like the older kind but still there is boundaries" I laughed opening the box to reveal a silver necklace with a pendant type locket thing on the end.

"I thought we could put a picture of our family in one side and Quinn's in the other." He paused as I opened up the locket. "You know since Quinn's dad passed, we're basically like one big family anyway." He shrugged as my mouth hung open in disbelieve

"This is actually perfect Puck." I shook my head slightly closing the locket and placing it carefully back in the box and leaning over to hug him. "Much better than what I would have got." He beamed back at me returning the hug. It would have been easy for me to have bought her something flashy or spent a lot of money but that wouldn't mean half as much as this.

"Come on let's get back we can sort everything back home." I said starting up the engine.

"So what did you get Britt then?" He asked.

"Um well I just got a picture of the two of us framed." I said leaving out the hat and gloves, Puck would be sure to say something.

"Aww aren't you the little cutie." He cooed pinching me cheek as I slapped his hand away.

"Quit it, I'm driving." I glared.

"I'm kidding San it's a great idea, Can I see it?" I gestured to the small bag by his feet.

"Sure." He pulled it out of the bag as I looked over to see a smirk on his face. God what now?

"What?"

"What do you mean what? I never said anything."

"You're smirking. Why are you smirking?" I asked trying to focus on the road.

"I was just thinking that you look like a great couple. When's the wedding San?" He laughed placing the photo back in the bag obviously oblivious to the hat and gloves. My heart starting racing a little bit as I formulated a response. Marriage, just that word in the same scenario as Britt was enough to make me the happiest woman alive. I couldn't stop the smile breaking out on my face.

"Whoa you're thinking a little too far ahead." I chuckled still smiling.

"Well when it happens can I be your best man?" He smiled as I furrowed my eyebrows. I have no idea how that stuff works with two girls. Do you get a best man or...woman or what?

"Puck" I said sternly it's not that he wouldn't be I just really want to get off this topic. I like where me and Britt are at the moment and all this talk is just WAY too quick.

"Fine." He huffed crossing his arms.

We stopped off to get a quick burger each then got back to the apartment for 4 where I grabbed another shower this time to wash my hair. Then after drying and straightening it slightly I pulled on my favourite ripped light blue ripped jeans with a simple top and converse. If Puck's going to make us go to a fair then I'm certainly not dressing up for the occasion. Might bring some vodka in my bag to pull me through it; those rides are just pointless who the hell would pay to be flung about in the air in a machine that could break. I shuddered at the thought stepping out in to the lounge where Puck was ready playing the Xbox.

"Britt text me she said meet her and Tina downstairs at 7 and Quinn's meeting us there, so." I jumped down on the sofa next to him. "We have 2 hours to spare."

"Hit up the other controller then lezpez" He chuckled as I hit him slightly.

2 hours later we were out the door and down the stairs. I put the surprise in my bag for Britt along with as promised, said bottle of vodka."Hey guys." I smiled as we approached them feeling Britt's arms around my waist.

"Hey" she beamed taking my hand in hers. "Tina's driving if you don't mind I thought we could all go together."

"No problem." Puck smiled getting into the front with Tina to leave the back for me and Britt. We climbed in, Britt not letting my hand go.

"What's in the bag?" she asked as I put it down by my feet. "We're going to the fair." She chuckled.

"Oh just some things" I answered with a smile unclasping my hand from Britt's to pull my seatbelt on as she did the same. She hummed in an acknowledging response then leant her head on my shoulder her arm sneaking around my waist. I smiled kissing her on the head.

"Guys keep it PG back there!" Tina shouted over the radio as Puck started laughing and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up T" Britt chuckled detaching herself from me, the car ride was only 10 minutes away and the majority of said journey was used up by our singing sesh. By the time T had parked up and we had walked to the nightmare everyone thinks is fun, it was already almost dark. And something about Britt bounding everywhere she walks tells me she's not the scared type.

"Come on San !" she said excitedly grabbing my hand, already appearing to head for this ride that looked like a sure death sentence no, don't think like that Santana I told myself. She could totally be meaning the dodgems, them I can deal with. "This one looks fun!" she said pulling up to the box to pay as Puck started laughing.

"Puck, T, you coming on?" she asked as I stood there as silent and rigid as possible, maybe she'll forget I'm here...

"Fo'sure!" He laughed. I quickly made eye contact with Puck before she turned around to look at me.

"Right come on then San." She beamed.

"Eugh-um I-I I'll miss this one out Britt, I don't feel too good."

"You sure? I'll stay here with you then." She said still smiling. Oh god way to make me feel terrible. I was about to just give in and go on the stupid thing when Puck interrupted.

"Hey no, B If we're going on this then so are you. San always gets a bit car sick sometimes" he shrugged as I let out the breath I was holding in anticipation. "Besides you can hold our stuff" He said as he pulled out his phone and wallet. I muttered a quick thank you to him then took Tina's and Britt's stuff watching them pay and make their way to get on. I can't even watch. I pulled my phone out my pocket and decided to call my mom.

"Santana lovely of you to remember me." She chuckled as I realised I hadn't been in contact with her a while.

"I'm sorry mom I was just really uh busy."

"Mhmm, how are you?" I could hear Britt and Puck screaming in delight as I looked up.

"I-I'm Great mom I actually wanted to tell you something."

"Go on..."

"I've met someone. She's super nice and beautiful, well her name's Britt and I was thinking about inviting her to Quinn's mom's party this weekend so you and Papa could meet her..." I paused as I heard my mom chuckling down the phone.

"That's a brilliant Idea San." I smiled at the thought of Britt meeting my family. "How come you haven't mentioned her before, how long have you been together?"

"I completely forgot, I was super busy and well 3 days but I've known her for a while. Mom I've never felt this way about anyone before. I-I love her." I smiled saying the last part my eyes shooting over to where Puck, Britt and Tina were walking quite disorientated back to me.

"Well I'm looking forward to meeting the girl that's took your heart Santana."

"Right I've got to go mom I'll ring you soon. Can't wait to see you all, tell papa I said Hi. Love you"

"Love you two San." She hung up and I slid my phone in my pocket as they approached handing their stuff back to them.

"Have fun?" I asked as Britt nodded.

"You missed out" I somehow don't think I did Britt I thought to myself as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out answering.

"Fabgay were the hell are you!?"

"I'm here I just can't see you?"

"Look for the incredibly hot woman, I'm not that hard to find." I chuckled as Britt shook her head. "Fine over by the dodgems"

"Oh right I can see you!" She chuckled, hanging up as I saw her make her way through the crowd of teenagers and adults with their kids.

"Hey guys" Quinn said getting an onslaught of Hey's back from the rest of them as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Come on lets go on that." Puck said gesturing to the giant spinning ride that made me feel sick just by looking at it. "I just saw these hot chicas pay so move it, you have to be quick if you want to get the catch!" he smirked grabbing Britt's hand and dragging her in that direction.

"San you coming?" she called out while Puck was still determined to get her to his destination.

"Sh Britt she doesn't meet the height requirements." He chuckled.

"Fuck you Noah." I growled as Tina made her way over closely following the other two.

"Don't worry I won't leave you little chicken." Quinn laughed as we steadily walked over to the ride as the others got on.

"You know I don't like them Q." I huffed crossing my arms.

"You're such a sap. So are you still on for the weekend then?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world." I laughed as she smiled in approval. "Actually I was wondering..."

"Yes of course Britt can come." She laughed. Oh I'm sure she can I smirked to myself.

"Why are you smirki... oh god no! San! I didn't mean it like that!" she said as I started laughing.

"Wanky." I received a hit to the arm as she shook her head.

"So...you must be pretty serious about this relationship then" she said as I was looked up watching Britt, Tina and even Puck screaming. I looked back at Quinn smiling.

"Yeah, yeah I am. What makes you say that though?"

"Because it's been 3 days..." She said bursting out laughing.

"I hate you. You're about as useful as tits on a nun." I chuckled.

"Yeah well your just like a has tag on face book." She said smirking.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" I confidently said back. If there is one thing I'm good at, it's cutting a bitch.

"Pointless." She shrugged laughing to herself.

"I. Am. Not. Pointless Fabray! I'm your most favourite, awesome, attractive best friend!" I pouted. She'll come crawling back...the others were making their way off the ride as I felt her arms go round my waist and her head rest on my neck.

"You're not my best friend San." She paused.

"Oh my god this just gets better and better!" I chuckled lowly.

"You're more than that you're my sister." She said sincerely as I turned around squeezing her tightly. "And I'm super glad you're happy." I smiled shyly.

"Thanks Q"

"Hey Fabray get your own woman!" Britt laughed jokingly as I pulled away from Quinn still smiling.

"Oh you can have her." She winked in my direction as I saw Britt whisper something to Puck before she wrapped her arm around my waist.

"I most certainly will" Oh my god her giggle is so cute I thought leaning into Britt a little more than needed.

"Right Quinn, Tina you two are coming with me. We need to hit up the waltzers!" He said quickly. "I definitely think I just saw them two fine specimens over there."

"There is nothing 'fine' about them." Quinn huffed. "They probably have more STD's than Justin Biebers followers on twitter." I shot a look at Quinn as Puck began protesting, since when the hell did she care who he stalked. She blushed slightly before turning around to walk with Puck and Tina.

"We'll meet you two love birds later." He winked as Britt chuckled.

"Come on." She said moving her hand from my waist to slip it into my hand dragging me to somewhere I'm hoping is not another ride.

"W-Where are you taking me?" I asked quickly.

"Welllll Puck may have let slip" She chuckled swinging our hands back and forth. "Why didn't you just say?"

"euggh" I groaned. "I just don't like them, like how can you trust your life on a stupid machine, like what if the thing holding you in opens or something!" I mumbled running my free hand though my hair.

"Okay well do you trust me?"

"You know I trust you Britt." I shook my head giving her a questioning look, what the hell does me trusting her have to do with some adrenaline rushing death trap.

"Exactly so come on one ride with me, I promise you'll be safe?"

"One?" I questioned as a smile broke out on her face.

"Only one" she giggled as I shook my head slightly.

"The things you do to me Brittany Pierce." I laughed as she paid for me at this ride that's called speed. Great the worse one out of the whole dam selection of rides... trust Britt I thought shaking my head slightly as the guy in the little box cleared us to go get on the ride.

"Just hold my hand the entire time." She smiled as I felt my hands get slightly sweaty. I nodded putting my bag down and getting into the seat next to her and lifting my arms up so the guy could shut the brace holder down on us.

"Britt If I die knows that I love you." I joked staring at her as she entwined our hands smiling.

"Well Know I'd die a happy woman." She joked back as I shook my head slightly just as the ride began to shoot up into the sky spinning. I clenched Britt's hand so hard you would've thought I was in labour. See this Ride Is about 60ft in the air and there's only 2 seats on either ends of this giant 60ft stick that fucking spins you around at about 60mph. How anyone finds this fun I don't know. Britt was screaming in joy as I shut my eyes tightly praying for it to be over.

"SAAAN, OPEN YOUR EYES!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I opened my eyes slightly seeing the whole place upside down then upright again is fucking trippy.

"WOOOOOOOOO!" Britt screamed as I found myself smiling at how adorable she is right now. This isn't so bad...pfft who am I kidding It's horrible! We went round 3 or 4 more times before I felt the ride come to a stop.

"Thank fuck for that." I let out opening my eyes again. "AHHHHHHHH!" Britt started laughing brining my hand to her lips kissing it gently.

"Calm down you loser, this is the best part."

"Britt how is being 60ft in the air fun..." I whined.

"Are you telling me Santana Lopez is scared off heights!" she giggled as I blushed thankful that she couldn't see my expression right now.

"No." I snapped instantly feeling bad. "How long are we staying up here this is taking forever?"

"Calm your perfectly rounded tits this is how they get people off."

"Perfectly rounded eh?" I giggled as I felt the ride slowly begin to rotate back down, now if the whole ride was at this speed maybe I could handle it.

"Mhhm perfect."

We got to the ground level as the platform rose up so we could get off, Britt jumped off first helping me get down as well instantly kissing me quickly to the teenage boys who were getting on next's pleasure. I almost cut a bitch but Britt dragged me away as I picked up my things.

"Stupid fucking horny teenage boys" I growled.

"You are so hot when you're angry." Britt purred into my ear from behind me. Oops there goes my coherent thought's again not like I needed them B.

"Come on you bundle of fun, where next?" I chuckled as she bit her lip brushing the rather messy hair out of my eyes.

"Weeeellllll" She sang. "Would you win me one of those stuffed panda's" she said shyly. So fucking cute.

"You watch too many cliché films Britt..." I laughed. "But off course. Let's go get that panda." I chuckled taking Britt's hand as we walked over to the game that I had to now conquer for Britt and my pride.

I paid the guy behind the counter for the first 3 balls. The aim of the game was too knock the cans from the shelf with 3 balls. I've got this I thought as I handed my bag to Britt too free my arms.

My first shot hit them in the middle sending a load down leaving 5 left as Britt cheered. I smirked bringing my arm back and letting another one fly in the cans direction knocking off 3 more.

"Who knew you were so strong." Britt laughed as the guy behind the stall smirked.

"Yeah she sure looks...feisty." he said still smirking as Britt glared in his direction but his IQ was probably lower than a spoons so didn't pick up on the fact I wasn't interested in his cocktail sausage. A fake smile graced my face as I launched the ball straight at his head.

"Oops my bad...I just get too feisty sometimes for my own good." He grumbled something then headed back to the shelve lining the stack back up.

"As much as I love what you just did you totally just ruined your chances of getting that panda." Britt said as I paid for 3 more.

"I'm getting it don't you worry."

7 attempts later and $18 dollars down I finally hit them all down. As I cheered feeling Britt's arms round my neck and her lips crash into mine.

"Congratulations" the guy stubbornly said obviously still pissed off from earlier incident... making me pull away from Britt. "What prize do you want?"

"One of the Panda's" I said with my best bitch I owns this smile. "Thanks" I smirked. "Come on Britt lets go." I chuckled handing her the Panda. "What's its name?"

"Santana." She smiled. "Because this is the best and you are literally the best girlfriend ever."

"I know B." I said returning the smile "Come here, let's get a family photo." I laughed pulling out my phone and looking though my bag finding the hat and gloves. "But first put these on" I smiled handing them too her.

"You are such a dork, did you get me these?" She said a wide smile on her face as she put the hat on and the gloves pressing her lips to my cheek as I nodded.

"Now come here."

She pressed up against me as she leant her head against mine bringing the panda up in the shot. We both started laughing looking at the picture "We have such an attractive child" she giggled.

"Mhmm." I agreed picking my bag up.

"Do you want to go for a walk, this place is super loud plus it's getting late. I'll text the guys to meet us in 10 minutes?" I asked hopefully she would agree I really want to ask her about coming to Quinn's mom's birthday at the weekend, I know it shouldn't be a big deal but to me it is. I really want my family to meet her.

"Of course" i quickly sent Quinn a message knowing she would be the most likely one to check her phone receiving a message straight back.

"All sorted, she said to meet Puck and Tina back at the car in 10." We had walked to the path just outside the fair finally breaking away from the crowd. "I bought you something else today." I muttered rummaging through my bag finding the photo I had bought earlier and handing it her.

"San stop making me feel bad I never got you anything." She pouted a smile creeping up on her face as she pulled the picture out of the paper bag.

"Oh san." She whispered. "I would hug and kiss you right now but my Hands are full with all the things you've got me." She giggled as I leant up too kiss her lightly.

"I just wanted to get you something special." I shrugged as Britt's smile got bigger if that was even possible and I'm not joking when I say she looks completely adorable right now. "But Britt there's something I want to ask you... I mean I totally get it if you don't want too or it's too quick or whatever..."

"San cut to the chase." She giggled. "If you're asking me to marry you then it's a total yes." She winked as we started our walk away from the fair and back to the car.

"No- no not that!" I said quickly as her smile faltered slightly. "Not that I don't want that in the future" I rushed out blushing majorly. "Oh god just well I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe go to Quinn's mom's birthday this weekend It'll give you a chance to meet my family and well my parents and" I finished biting my lip shyly "I get it if you don't want to meet them just yet i-i just thought you know" I said with a sigh "no pressure" I shrugged feeling like a idiot. As she began to laugh leaning into kiss me lightly "I'd love to, if it's alright with Quinn's mom"

I let out a sigh of relief. "That's so great" I smiled "Quinn's mom is practically my mom so it'll be fine. You've got two families to impress" I chuckled poking her poking in the side as she pouted making me feel instantly guilty "hey don't worry they'll love you.." she frowned looking down to the ground as we walked.

"How do you know?"

"I know that because I love you" I shrugged it felt so right, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. I love Brittany pierce and I've never been so sure of anything in my life. "So madly in love with you"

She smiled as we stopped by the car waiting for Puck and Tina to get here "Good because I love you two" She whispered leaning down to capture my lips passionately. The kiss lasted for a good minute until I heard a guy whistling.

"What the F..." I frowned as Britt blushing bright red. "Oh it's Puck." I grumbled as he started laughing along with Tina.

"You two are like two teenagers. Jesus you would've thought we had caught you having sex or something." He paused. "Oh wait... I did." He said breaking out into more laughter as Tina opened up the car high fiving Puck and getting in the driver's seat as she shouted.

"No San you're sitting up top with me." I stopped as I went to follow Britt and sit in the back with her. "It's for your own benefit, well my cars to be honest. I've seen that look and it looks like Britt's going to take you here and now so get your skinny ass next to me" Tina said to Britt's disagreement.

"You fucking suck chang." I grumbled jumping into the front seat and shutting the door behind me. "Britt don't worry she won't be able to stop us later" I winked as I turned my head round to see a smirking Noah. Fuck why does he have to be here.

"Sorry to break it too you sis but I want sleep tonight." He smirked as Britt giggled.

"Looks like we'll have to wait." She finally said with a sigh playing with the panda's ears with a devilish look in her blue eyes.

"All of you. All a squadron of cockblockers!" I protested turning back around and flicking the radio on.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Sorry about the update **** I've had so much coursework to do and work, I've had no time to finish this chapter but here it issss! I haven't re read it much so there will probably be some mistakes :P Thank you all for reading and your reviews :D! Follow me on twitter if you want to ask any questions or anything Nayas_sofetch **

Friday had finally arrived and to be honest it couldn't have come sooner. With work and with puck still staying at my place it literally left little alone time with Britt, and yes by alone time I mean sexy time. Well obviously we made time for each other but Puck's presence and Tina always being home recently, they rapidly became my least favourite cockblocks in the world and trust me I thought Quinn was bad. What I get frustrated okay?

I turned my head slightly staring at my girlfriend's perfect face, every freckle, the way her perfect pink lips curved into a smile when she was sleeping. I couldn't resist so I leant over and creepily placed a barely there kiss on those perfect lips drawing back to tuck a lose strand of hair behind her ear wearing a smile that could barely match how I was feeling inside. How she made my heart almost explode with happiness at every moment was beyond me. Her beautiful eyes that could convey a thousand words, the adorable sprinkle of freckles scattered across her nose that very few noticed.

Jesus Christ Santana, stop acting like an infatuated teenager I sighed running my hand through my hair as I shook my head slightly, counting my blessing as I reluctantly adverted my eyes away from her.

"You know..." she started as a blush crept up my cheeks. Caught red handed, I smirked slightly reattaching my gaze to my sleeping beauty who was obviously not so sleepy anymore yet still had her eyes closed. "That's completely crossing the line of perv right there San." She chuckled lightly as I leant over kissing her softly.

"And. Tell me you don't love it?" I challenged her as she opened her beautiful blue eyes gazing straight into mine as I instantly felt my breath catch, as cliché as that sounds it's true, the intensity the emotion. Everything about her captivates me.

"I love you." She giggled rubbing her eyes getting the sleep from the corners. Adorable I thought before reaching over and getting the slightly smudged bit of eyeliner from her face. One thing, among many that I love about Britt is her laugh. I mean what is greater than that? Her happiness and the physical act associated with it that just so happens to be the most beautiful sound in the world. Yeah I'm fairly sure all I ever want to do is make her smile and laugh till I've run out of dorky things to do and even then I'll keep trying.

"And I love you two" I blushed quickly withdrawing my lingering touch from her face and directing my gaze back to my magazine.

"How long have I been out?" she chuckled.

"Basically the whole flight, apparently my shoulder makes for comfortable sleeping." I smirked still gazing at the magazine in front of me as I caught up on pointless celebrity gossip. Put it this way we've definitely been on this flight for 4 hours too long. She chuckled lightly sitting up and stretching her arms before searching though her bag for something as I turned around to look over my seat where Quinn, Puck and Tina where seated.

"Puck would you get the hell off my shoulder" Quinn moaned pushing his head off her shoulder and waking him up.

"What's with the hate? God Just cause I had my head on you doesn't mean I want to have sex with you." He huffed gesturing a 'what the fuck face' to me.

"You wouldn't get within a mile of my uncovered vagina if you was the last guy on earth anyway so you really don't have a choice weather you want to or do not want to have sex with me"

"I second that" Tina muttered high fiving a pleased Quinn.

"I don't want your baby making entrance! I just want to sleep... Now" I laughed as he started leaning up against her leaving a trapped Quinn. "Stop moving!"

"Saaaan control your dog!"

"Puck, please leave her alone" I laughed at the pure look of disgust on Quinn's face and delight on Pucks. "I can't stand the whining."

"Soo comfffyy!" He sang as I turned back around settling into Brittany's side leaving the now protesting and aggravated Quinn helpless. Sure they argue 24/7 but I know if it came down to it Puck would do anything for Q and vice versa.

Luckily the rest of the flight went by fairly quickly meaning we landed in New York by 9 and collected our suitcases pretty quickly as we made our way outside the airport into the New York City air. The birthday bash is a kind of surprise party kind of thing so Quinn's staying at my parent's house for the evening as well, although they're more like her second parents.

Our driver was waiting by the car with the boot open as we approached him to take out suitcases and I'd already previously phoned my parents before the flight to let them know they'd be 5 of us and too make sure the lift picking us up had enough room. Sure enough the Journey was familiar and took around 50 minutes as our front gates pulled into view the indescribable butterflies filled my stomach. I was home. Sure La was my real home now but you never lose that hometown feeling, well not for me anyway.

"Woah San. This place is huge!" Britt uttered as I leaned further into her with a smile hearing the confirmation conversation at the gates as Rodrigo pulled though them.

"You could say that" I chuckled as the engine stopped and Puck had already pulled the front door open and was out. "Well he's eager to be home." I shook my head lightly as Rodrigo opened the doors to let us out, Britt and me following Quinn and Tina out.

"We'll have your bags brought in don't worry about that now Santana." He smiled, as Britt was preoccupied with the size of my childhood home. "Your parent's want to see you straight away; apparently if you've lost weight your mother will issue you a carer or something like that." He laughed as I rolled my eyes and thanked him before walking up to the front door that was left open by Quinn and Tina.

"Listen you have nothing to worry about B." I stopped just short of the door. "You're perfect and they'll love you. This isn't some test and definitely not like the movies." I laughed. "You don't have to impress anyone, I love you and that'll never change" I reassured her as she nodded lightly biting her lip. "But...if you're really worried about that just be yourself and they'll see exactly what I see."

"And what's that?" she giggled quietly.

"Definition of perfection" I laughed and first pumped as she rolled her eyes and let out a breath. "No but seriously. Listen, my parent's will love you. But regardless." I paused "I just want you that's it, all your flaws, mistakes and your smiles and beautiful laugh, the jokes your sarcasm. Everything. I just want you." I said sincerely and

"God I love you" She smiled as I nodded.

"Right, let's do this." She giggled as I offered her my hand and stepped inside to the sound of laughter echoing from the living room.

"See they're harmless!" I joked as I lead her though the hall and into the room where the noise that I'm so familiar with was emitting.

"Ooh here's the love birds!" my mom jeered along with Quinn and Tina as my father pulled me into a warm embrace.

"We've missed you so much Mija" he smiled and directed his gaze to Brittany who had reattached her hand to mine as soon as my dad had let go. "So this is the woman whose stole my daughter's heart." He chuckled as Britt extended her hand towards him and my mom lunged for me.

"U-um it's lovely to meet you Mr Lopez I didn't mean to steal it though." Hearing that I couldn't help it, I know I'm supposed to be the supportive and reassuring girlfriend here but that just fucking killed it. 'I didn't mean to steal it' oh lord help.

"None of that Brittany" my dad shunned the handshake and wrapped his arms around her mimicking the actions he had just previously done with me. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He smiled and winked at me as my mum hugged Britt.

"Santana have you scared the poor girl?" my mom said teasingly furthering Britt's embarrassment as I wiped a stray tear away from my eye.

"No Mom, Britt's, just how do I put it?" I giggled but the action left me feeling slightly guilty as Britt was bright red. "Nervous."

"It's an honour to meet you both." Britt said shakily as I stifled a laugh into my hands that unfortunately Puck didn't hold back on.

"Oh my god B" He laughed and stood up from the sofa where Tina and Quinn where now sat. "You need to relax chicka. I'll grab you a drink." He chuckled and left the room as Britt nodded vigorously.

"No need to be nervous darling."

"Right, ok. I'm sorry, just don't want to make the wrong impressions you know." She muttered as my parents did the usual 'oh no, not at all dear' blah blah blah speeches.

Feeling an intervention was needed before she died right there and then on the spot, I grabbed her and intertwined her fingers though mine "Right I'm going to show Britt my room, shout us when dinner's ready." I rushed out quickly with Britt in tow.

"Keep the door open Mija." My mom called as the rest of the room started laughing as we exited.

"She's not being serious by the way..." I laughed with a shake of my head as we climbed the stairs to my room.

"Well that was a disaster." Britt muttered. "I bet you they think I'm a freak or something."

"They love you B." I said as I kissed her on the cheek wondering when I became such a sap. Seriously the things this girl does to me I thought as I opened my door to my room the same familiar smell, the exact same everything apart from the absence of childhood pictures that I moved with me "Now stop your worrying."

"So this is your Lopez lair..." Britt giggled and flopped herself down on the huge bed. "Well this is springy..." she giggled even more wiggling her eyebrows as I jumped on with her. "You know what we can do on springy beds." She purred in to my ear that literally sent shivers though my body.

"Uh-um y-yeah." I gulped as my thoughts where now filled with not so innocent images as Britt rolled over and straddled my thigh's, before whispering in my ear again literally rendering me speechless.

"We can...MUTHA FUDGING BOUCE ON THE BEEEEEEEEED!" She hollered jumping up as I groaned and stuffed my head under my pillow causing her to laugh further as she bounced around me.

"It's not my fault you're so dirty minded San."

"You're a life ruiner. Completely uncalled for Britt, You wouldn't turn a TV on and then leave it all day." I groaned and popped my head out from under the pillow.

"Well you'll have to deal with that yourself." She winked and hoped off the bed then basically danced to the door. "I'm going to go get that drink. I'll inspect this room later..."

"Where the fuck did this confidence come from you where a nervous wreck like three seconds ago?!" I shouted as she disappeared from sight leaving me to examine my room for the little things I left, childhood memories, basically the things you never want to get rid of but the things you don't exactly want to fill your apartment with. However my sentimental moment was quickly disrupted by an incoming Puck.

"Dinner's ready San, oh and I'd hurry if I was you. Mom's got the photo album out..."

"SHE HAS WHAT!" I shouted tearing out of my bedroom after Puck and down the stairs almost slipping as I tore in to the open kitchen that's conjoined with the dining room where sure enough everyone apart from my dad was huddled around my mom laughing.

"And that's from when she first started preschool and peed herself in front off..."

"Oh my god."

"Santana nice of you too join us." Quinn laughed. "Even I haven't seen some of those. Where've you been hiding these?! Priceless" she laughed again as my mum turned the page.

"Didn't know you were such an Avril lavigne fan..." Tina snorted.

"It was a phase." I snapped and sat down on a chair round the table as my dad brought in the meals with the help of Puck.

"Phase's don't last 3 years San. I caught you singing 'Girlfriend' in the full outfit when you were 20." Puck paused as Britt gasped and took a seat next to me as I held my face in my hands. "20 San"

"Yepp. Got it the first time Puck, this isn't an English class we don't need repetition for effect and emphasis." I hissed as everyone finally settled down into their designated seats around the table.

"That is so cute." The blonde haired beauty whispered as I finally looked up at everyone who seemed to have put the photos away and where now in animated conversation.

"You think so huh?" I chuckled as everyone began eating.

"Definitely" she nodded giving me possibly the craziest idea yet as we all ate my mom's home cooked lasagne.

After I'd finished my dinner and desert everyone still seemed to be catching up so to speak, as I caught Quinn's eye from across the table and motioned my head to the door.

"Excuse me everyone. Just going to grab something"

"You need me too come with?" Britt said quietly as no one seemed to care, with Puck speaking with dad and my mom and Tina having a good discussion on what I last heard being twilight.

"Nope I'll be quick." I replied as I leant down and quickly pecked her on the cheek before exiting the room and making a b Line for my room. 30 seconds later and Quinn joined me.

"What are you up to?" She smirked as I stopped rummaging in the closet though my old clothes and pulled out some knee high striped socks and two pairs of super short shorts.

"Get these on now!" I laughed as her features dropped in realisation.

"The same as Halloween 07?" she laughed as we began pulling on the clothes.

"The very same, here put these on." I muttered throwing her a wristband and tying the tie around my head as Quinn did the same.

"Britt's going to die when she sees this." Quinn shook her head as I pulled the converse on and Quinn did the same.

"You ready?" I laughed even more than I was as Q grabbed her phone and took a few pictures of us both. "You HAVE to send me those."

"I was born ready baby."

"Text Puck to put the track on" Quinn nodded and quickly sent Puck the message as we walked downstairs and waited outside the door to the dining room where everyone was still talking loudly. "This is going to be so rusty."

"Improvise Fabray."

"Puck said he'll start it when we come in."

"No time like the present." I whispered back and pushed open the door as sure enough the music started playing.

"SANTANA!" Britt basically squealed. "Oh my god Q... I can't." I smirked back quickly just before cue giving Quinn a high five as Tina and my mom where wiping tears away from their eyes as I started singing and dancing the familiar routine me and Quinn had practiced for hours when we were 20, some things just never leave you.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

**You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right! **

I finished whipping my hair around as I pointed at Britt at regular intervals to the delight of her shouts of approval as Quinn took the next part and sauntered forward as I air guitared next to her.

**She's like so whatever  
you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
and that's what everyone's talking about!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)**

Quinn backed her back up against mine as I began the bridge.

**She's like so whatever  
you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

We both sang the next part as Puck jumped in between both of us as we all did the beyonce booty shake earning more cheers.

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?! **

The rest of the song was pretty much impossible to get through due to the laughter and Pucks dance moves and pretty soon Britt and Tina joined in as the song changed to Taylor Swift's 'you belong with me' leaving a group of 25 year olds dancing. Standard evening in the Lopez household, I smiled at the scene in front of me as I walked into the kitchen to grab a drink.

"How are you Mija" my mom asked as I leant up on the island in the middle of the kitchen with a drink.

"I'm great. More than great" I smiled and for once it was an honest answer. I've never been happier than here and now. Here with Brittany and that's all that matters to me. As long as I'm with Britt it'll be okay.

"That's good at least darling, Britt's a lovely girl you know." I smiled looking over to where Britt was now dancing with Puck.

"I know."

"How serious is this?" I looked up and paused needing a few seconds to try and comprehend that, something I haven't really thought about, neither talked with Brittany about but the answer was simple. I can't imagine my life without Brittany and to be honest I don't think I could live without her now. She's become everything in my life. It's hard imagining someone who can see past your defences and figures out why you're guarded, finding someone who stays with you no matter what you put then though, someone who will always remain there waiting for you at the end of the day. That someone who put's your needs before their own even though you don't want them too. The light never goes out, the outline always remains in the bed sheets and they never fill your draw in their closet. They become a part of you and you become a part of them so much so that if they were to ever go missing it would feel like you went missing too. Brittany's all that to me and more. Britt is the definition of love to me.

"I'd give up everything for her mom. I'm in love with her." I admitted wholeheartedly as my mom smiled at me.

"I know"

"How?"

"Because you look at her the way I look at your dad. Like she's the only person you'll ever love. And She loves you too, don't lose her San and don't hurt her but I don't expect her to hurt you either because as much as I love the girl no one hurts my girl."

"I'm not going to make the same mistake as other people do. Those stupid one night stand's, I'd never hurt her." I chuckled. "My heart's stronger than my head"

"I know Mija." She smiled as she looked over at Brittany and then back to me. "You know, I spoke to Britt earlier. It wouldn't hurt hurrying the process along baby."

"What?" I asked completely confused. Hurry the process on? She's finally gone crazy, completely lost it.

"Take your relationship that next step take the leap Santana don't waver on the edge." My eyebrows rose in further confusion as I hopped down from my chair with a light laugh.

"Parent's, why can't the advice just be too the point instead of cryptic messages, Jesus I don't want to deconstruct the hidden meanings like a movie."

"Just think about it."

"I would if I knew what the hell you were on about." I laughed as I walked in the direction of Britt pushing Puck out the way. "May I have this dance?"

"You can have all the dances you want babe." Britt giggled as I took her hand and moved in time with the music. "But...I'd rather you give me a tour." She bit her lip as I nodded and pulled her in the direction of the door.

"Okay this is the hall." I said as I shuffled along though the rather large hall. "Obviously, and well you know back in there is the kitchen and dining room. Uh" I bit my lip and stopped short of the entrance to our living room. "Well you've been in there, so this way." I smiled as she kissed me on the cheek just a simple friendly action filled with affection could make me speechless.

"Right, well through here is the wine cellar" I gestured to the door before carrying on though the hall and through the open archway door that lead to the games room. "You'll probably like this room the best." I giggled and walked in where there was our own personal indoor 10 pin bowling lane and bar with two pool tables and various retro games my dad bought for Puck for his 18th. Of course there was a huge sound system in here along with two 50inch TV's but that wasn't even the best part.

"San, I think I'm in love."

"Well I should hope you fucking ar..." Oh she's found the sound system.

"B, if you think that's cool, wait till you get upstairs you'll probably freak out and lick the floors or something" I laughed leaning up against the wall as she inspected everything. "Look through that door." I laughed again as she bounced around like an excited teenager then again most people would be I'm just too used to it.

"San you have like every single movie of everness!" I heard her gasp as I kicked my foot of the wall and made my way into the master closet full of DVD's and Xbox games and films for the home theatre in the next room adjacent to this one, the short walking distance just being convenient. "What's mine is yours, take whatever you want." I giggled and wrapped my arms around her waist the jet lag catching up quickly.

"I couldn't do that." She paused. "But I'd love to watch a movie with you." Adorable simply adorable.

"Well we could..." I drew out clucking my tongue against the top of my mouth. "But we could go next door to the home theatre and watch a movie in their instead." I smiled as her face lit up again. "Or, we could get this tour over with and do something a little more...I don't know, Energy consuming."

"What like joggi...OH, Oh!" She shouted as I winked and left the room with Brittany fast in tow. "Tour first though!"

"Of course" I laughed.

"Right there's not much else down here that's overly exciting just the usual. You can check the theatre out later" I nodded confirming my own thoughts "Upstairs get's interesting though" I winked and wiggled my eyebrows as she simply laughed and slapped me on the ass.

"Totally unprofessional Mrs Lopez" She said sternly as I headed up the stairs with Brittany in tow.

"Babe I'm totally up for a bit of role play but not now you saucy minx" I spluttered out between snickers finding myself hilarious... something I do a lot. Hey what's life without laughter... even if it is laughing at your own jokes "And here Mrs Pierce is the room you'll find most suited to your needs." I smiled opening the door letting Britt in first then following. To most it would just be a simple room nothing extraordinary. I mean who really finds a huge room with a wall of mirror's thrilling apart from the kardashians... well Brittany that's who.

"Oh my god you have your own dance room!?" Brittany gasped as she quickly walked over to the bar and stretched her leg up above it. I knew she was flexible but god...Imagine all the possible posi... "You have got to be kidding me San!" She shouted pulling me out of my thought's as I looked up noticing Britt had discovered the sound system. Throwing the slightly more than PG-13 thought's I had going on in my head into oblivion and Instead a smile tugged on the corner of my lips, this. Seeing Britt this happy, this content is something I'm positive I'll always try to do. Yeah whatever Sex is always a good bonus but there's nothing, nothing I want more than to make her happy because that's everything she deserves.

"It's not for me really." I smiled "Mom wanted a room like this for a way of keeping 'fit'" I air quoted and gestured to the door at the far side of the room "The Gym's next door. Where Puck likes to think he spends most of his time." I chuckled. "Not the case."

"You have no idea how amazing this place is San"

"And you have no idea how amazing you are." I shrugged and opened the door the look on the beautiful blonde now stood in the centre of the room taking me completely off guard as she started walking towards me.

"I love you"

"And I love you too" I shrugged ,both of us now smiling shyly at each other as we left the room, no other words needed just the feel of her hand in mine as we walked down the hall.

"Back the other way is my mom and dad's room and Puck's, there's the main bathroom" I said gesturing to the door that was agape to my left. "But you'll have plenty of time to check that out later." I added as she nodded in response. "And well, down here is my room. But you already know that." I chuckled with a knowing glance.

"I like that room." She smiled wiggling her eyebrows as I shook my head in response tugging on her hand in the direction of my favourite part of the house, my sanctuary and recluse.

"This is mine, the rest of the house is everyone else's" I chuckled propping open the door for Britt and stepping inside with her hearing it clink shut softly. As I took in the room I spent so many hours in before me. The guitars lined up on the wall, the piano, the music system and recording equipment complete with Mac, that I'm fairly sure still has countless songs that I've written.

"Would you sing me something?" Britt smiled as she ran her hand over the top of the piano the request taking me off guard again.

"Um-I, well it's nothing personal. I mean I don't really like to sing for people."

"You sing all the time in the car." She chuckled taking a step closer as I entwined my fingers together.

"That's different, that's just messing around." I shrugged. "In here, I like to sing about how I'm feeling, what I can't explain through words alone. That's why I love music, whatever mood you're in you can relate but even more so when you're sad you know?" I shrugged again as she nodded slightly. "You understand the lyrics, or if none relate then you can write your own songs."

"I get that, but you don't have to hide anything from me San"

"No it's not like that" I laughed. "I just think it can make you quite vulnerable. I'm stupid I know, It's just I've never really liked singing in front of people."

"But you're amazing; you could really make a career out of it you know."

"Things like that don't happen to people like me" I laughed. "Besides, it's not like I need money I'd rather just sing as a way of expressing myself or you know having fun in the car and shit." Britt smiled as I rolled my eyes. "You think I'm stupid don't you?" I laughed.

"I think you're confusing, I mean if I had a voice like yours I wouldn't shut up. But I get what you mean" she paused as she glanced around the room. "I'm totally jealous of these walls though. How about you sing something completely unrelated to yourself, like Mc Hammer!" she bounced as I contemplated the thought of singing, her smile and laughter completely blowing any stupid reserve I had out the window. If I'm going to sing, I'm at least going to do it properly. "I'll sing you something but be nice I'm kinda rusty" I muttered sitting down on the piano seat and running my fingers along the ivory keys.

Britt nodded quickly before leaning against the piano next to my side as I played the melody of the song I've practised numerous times in the recluse of this room. But never have the lyrics resonated so much to how I feel, more specifically how I feel for Britt

**For you, there'll be no more crying,****  
****For you, the sun will be shining,****  
****And I feel that when I'm with you,****  
****It's alright, I know it's right******

**To you, I'll give the world****  
****to you, I'll never be cold****  
****'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,****  
****It's alright, I know it's right.******

**And the songbirds are singing,****  
****Like they know the score,****  
****And I love you, I love you, I love you,****  
****Like never before.******

**And I wish you all the love in the world,****  
****But most of all, I wish it from myself.******

**And the songbirds keep singing,****  
****Like they know the score,****  
****And I love you, I love you, I love you,****  
****Like never before, like never before.**

I finished with a sincere smile at the slightly teary eyed Britt, as I stood up from the piano seat.

"That was beautiful San, you're beautiful." She smiled as I wrapped my arms around her.

"That's how I'm feeling right now, you know music, expression of feelings shit I just talked about" I giggled in to her shoulder.

"You can sing me a thousand years next." She uttered as she reciprocated my embrace.

"Ew. No, fucking twilight." I cringed with a smile as I took a step back. "Come on; let's get out of here before we resort to emotional wrecks."

"I forgot something." Britt mumbled as I opened the door and proceeded back down the hall with B.

"What?"

"That I love you too, and I mean it San. I really do, this isn't some joke relationship to me, you're like my soul mate I'm sure of it" Britt smiled as she stared down at the ground, her hair falling across her face.

"So you believe in that stuff?" I inquired as we entered my room where our suitcases where now situated with a few items already hung up such as our evening wear so it wouldn't get creased. "Well?"

"Definitely, I mean it's like I see it this way." She smiled that full toothed smile that would put angels to shame as she sat down on the bed next to me. "You can be with however many people you want, you can travel the world, make mistakes, get hurt, make amazing memories and meet friends for life. But" she paused taking a deep breath as I turned to her. "Those relationships will never truly work out, because you can't give them your heart not fully because it already belongs to that one special person, the one person who you're destined to meet if you haven't already. And you'll never stop loving that person, because they're your everything, it's like an invisible tether that ties you through everything. It can get frayed and damaged but it'll never break because you're soul mates. It's more than a physical attraction it's emotional on a level you won't experience with anyone else."

"And we're soul mates?" I smiled as she nodded vigorously as we both sat there smiling at each other inducing a small nod from me. "We are."

"Definitely..." She started but didn't get to finish as I cut her off with a soft kiss dragging her closer to me pulling back as I noticed the double translucent door was now open that lead on to the small balcony that over looked the garden.

"Look I want to show you something" the smile I had from earlier still rigidly stuck on my face. As I lead Britt over as she stepped up to the banisters leaning against as I watched closely from behind, hearing her gasp at the site of our lit up garden, the pool just outside my window. I have to admit it is a pretty awesome view.

"San can we go in the pool?" I grinned and wrapped my arms around her stomach.

"So let's get this straight it's like 11pm and you want to go for a 'swim' while I'm completely jet lagged."

"Exactly, please can we Sannn!" she pouted turning in my arms as I released the tight grip I had for a few seconds to allow the manoeuvre.

"Oh my god you're 25 you can do what you want, I'm not going to stop you" I chuckled rolling my eyes.

"So that's a yes?" she asked with a questionable tone as I shook my head in disbelief.

"Yes! Go, but don't be long" I pouted as she ran back into the room and grabbed a towel.

"You're the best, this place is the best! That pool is the best!"

"Yeah, yeah I got it the first time" I laughed and laid back on my bed as I watched her grab her bikini out of her suit case and basically strip faster than a whore and throw it on. Not a bad thing to watch...

"Wait. San." She paused capturing my attention. "Why aren't you getting changed she pouted again crossing her arms across her chest.

"No way, nu uh, nada. Not going to happen."

"Fine...your loss. I've heard pool sex is the best kind"

"And where did you hear that from cause I can think of so many better places like right here for example"

"Thought you said you are jet lagged." She smirked with air quotations there is no winning with her. No chance at all.

"Fine, fine I'll go in the fucking pool" I moaned rolling of the bed to the delight of Britt as I rummaged through my bag to find suitable swimwear, settling on a black bikini and similarly getting changed but not in the same way as B did, a little less enthusiasm to say the least.

We managed to make it downstairs and to the pools edge within a 5 minute period and it seemed as though everyone had made their way to bed during our tour. Britt threw her towel on the side as I did the same before I watched her walk in the dropped edge pool side as she threw a glance over her shoulder beckoning me to follow her, and let's be honest who could resist that look.

"It's so warm!" She whispered over the sound of the miniature waterfall in the corner of the pool.

"What you really think I'd agree to swimming at like 11:30 at night or whatever god dam ridiculous time this is if it was freezing cold?" I chuckled as we moved deeper into the pool before stopping at my chest height.

"You know, I only have one real intention for the use of this pool." She smirked as I ran the water through my fingers.

"And what's that?" I was answered by a crashing kiss as I felt her wet hands cup the side of my face her tongue seeking entrance which was immediately granted before I pulled back.

"Okay but we have to keep quiet I really don't want my family to come downstairs and get a free show. Definitely not on my bucket list"

"You're not going to have to worry about me being loud." She smirked edging ever closer as I slowly stepped back till my back was against the wall of the pool.

"And why's that?" I stuttered the look she was giving me taking me off guard slightly, the shift in the shade of her eyes basically screaming out the fact I was going to find out as her pressed against mine, crashing our lips together as her tongue ran along the bottom of my lip and thrust in my mouth leaving me to battle back as I tried to regain control. The feel of her hands squeezing around my mid section, pulling me even closer as the heat coming from my centre increased tenfold due to the blonde attacking my neck as her body rocked into mine, her thigh coming dangerously close to making me scream.

"Stay there" she forcefully commanded her voice filled with lust replacing the sweet innocent tone it was usually laced with leaving my only available option to simply nod in compliance as she edged my bikini bottoms down my legs and placed them on the side my me all the while never breaking the intense eye contact we had started, with neither wanting to break. Usually that kinda thing freaks me out, but right now, with her, with those beautiful blue almost cat like eyes I could look into them all day long and be filled with nothing but admiration, the emotions and feelings I get when I do is almost so intense that someone impartial might mistake for jealousy.

My thoughts where quickly leaving my conscious mind as her kisses started tentatively coming closer and closer along the inside of my legs, as I used all my-self restraint to not thrust closer to her, wanting, needing more.

"Britt..." I gasped out as her thumb started circling my clit, tightening the coil in my stomach and simultaneously making me tighten my grip on every grasp I had on her.

"Say you want me"

"Oh F-Fuck" I gasped out as she slid a finger in teasingly then back out again to resume the movements she had taken up before. "I want you Britt, I fucking want you!" I breathily shouted, the grip on the edge of the pool tightening as I my other hand was hooked around her neck.

"Say it again" She leaned up pulling my head closer to her, purring seductively in my ear all the while thrusting 2 fingers deep inside me as I moaned in response, the complete feeling she was accomplishing making me insane as her lips crashing against mine drove my desire over the edge.

"Bri-tt" I moaned, my breath getting increasingly scattered as her every touch elicited a moan I couldn't contain, my senses heightened and my centre sensitive to every touch sending waves of shivers though my legs. "Please just fuck me B" I whispered out the need and urgency pouring through my words. "Ughh more!"

"I'm going to make you scream my name" she whispered as she started up a steady pace as I rocked in a perfect rhythm with her hand placing a kiss to her head as the coil in my stomach tightened again making me bite down on my lip to stop an imminent scream that would more than likely wake my parents up.

"Come for me baby" she purred again the endearment drawing me in as my eyes locked with hers with an almost crippling gaze. The blue of her eyes a shade darker than the pool water behind her where the pool lights where brilliantly reflecting off the surface, She thrust her fingers in curing them up slightly hitting the one sensitive spot inducing the best feeling In my life besides loving Britt. The magnitude making it impossible not to scream out her name, her eyes never leaving me the whole time as I weakly smiled back as she leant up to kiss me tenderly the cold air finally taking its toll with the absence of the heated pool around me.

"That was." I paused still shaking slightly as her arms wrapped around my mid section. "So fucking amazing."

"I'm not done yet" she husked out in my ear her hands unhooking from around my back and trailing down my body setting my now sensitive skin on fire with every touch. I've got endurance. God I know that but Britt takes everything out of me, still out of breath and with Brittany's kisses and sucking coming dangerously close to already making me cum I threw my head back clenching the sides on the pool with both hands as she shifted back, keeping me sturdy with her grip as I opened my legs further granting her entrance feeling a kiss gently graze my throbbing centre immediately making me jerk my hips forward with the slightest of touches.

"Baby" she whispered against my most sensitive place. Her tongue darting in and out every so often, sucking my clit as the moans I couldn't contain any longer came thick and fast as she moved expertly in coherence to my every need.

"Britt I-I'm so close" I breathily said, the familiar coil tightening further and further with every time her tongue stroked my clit with force. The final thrust making me climax and the second formation of waves shuddered around my body as she lifted me up and into the water feeling her strong arms pull my close and the warm water enclose around us.

"You where right B" I muttered into her shoulder as tentative fingers trailed patterns down my back. "Pool sex is definitely the best" I chuckled.

"I'm always right, but I think we better cut this pool session short before you fall asleep and drown"

"What so you wouldn't save me?" I mused well aware of my nakedness as she pulled apart from me. "And besides I want to return the favour.

"No way you're tired and we have all night tomorrow for that baby. And of course but I don't really feel like explaining to your mom the reason why I had to save you" she chuckled and made her way behind me to the edge of the pool as I turned and watched he. "You know..." she gestured with a laugh. "Mrs Lopez sorry I fucked your daughter so hard she fell asleep so I had to save her from the ultimate deadly climax." I started laughing as I followed suit and made my way out of the pool with Britt as she steadied my

"It's pointless me putting these back on" I gestured to the now soaked bikini. "I'd rather chance it"

"This is great. It's like that bathroom dash to your bedroom but more risky" she giggled and threw her towel around her shoulders as I picked up mine and tied the two corners around my neck.

"Don't fear Miss Pierce it is I. Super Santana!" I mustered in a deeper voice than my own, puffing my naked chest out and propping my hand on my hip with the other in the air

"Oh my god." She gasped as I couldn't contain my smile. "What's your power?" she giggled as we walked through the transparent double doors into the house and locking them behind us.

"Seduction" I purred. "Is it working?"

"It's difficult when you're so dam adorable. Like 5 year old adorable and I wouldn't want to fuck a 5 year old."

"I am not!" I pouted. "I'm sexy. Super sexy Santana the master of seduction" I whispered with as much emphasis as possible wiggling my chest in a shimmy motion. "To the sexmobile!" I half shouted half laughed as I tore off through the hall at a fast pace trying not to slide as the water from my damp hair was dripping down my back.

"Slow down San!" Britt laughed as I flashed the amateurly made cape up behind me giving her a perfect view as I made it up the first flight of stairs and on to the landing, glancing behind me to see Britt stopped on the second to top stair as I collided with something soft, luckily it was sof...oh fuck.

"Santana...Is tha..."Oh no. Oh fucking no. I panicked. Quickly wanting to disappear as I recognised the voice as none other than my mom "What the hell ar...Oh my god! Put some clothes on!" she shrieked. As I desperately tried to pull the cape I had made for myself around the front of my body the only problem being the towel was too short. "You know that. I don't even want to know what the hell you kids get up too nowadays." She mustered as Britt burst out into laughter behind me.

"Go on San tell your mom what your superhero name is" she gasped as my mouth hung open the corners of my mom's mouth perking up into a smile.

"Yes. Go on Santana."

"Britt" I hissed as a light flicked on dragging my attention from Britt.

"I thought I could hear voice's ... FUCK SANTANA."

"Already done it" I heard Britt manage through her laughter.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU." She pointed "can't just stand outside someone's door naked!" Quinn shrieked. "First Britt now this" She whined now facing my mom. "My precious mind, disturbed." She muttered through my mom and Britt's laughter as I finally managed to untie the knot around my neck and wrap the towel around my body. The humour of the situation catching up with me, "You're paying for my therapy."

"I'm super sexy Santana the master of seduction!" I shrugged. It's the name I go by at night. Now if you too fine ladies don't mind I'm going back to my se...ROOM!" I amended grabbing Britt's hand. "With my beautiful blonde badass sidekick Brittany" I laughed as Britt apologised to my mom and Quinn before following me down the hall laughing all the while as we finally made it back to the security of my room as I shut the door behind me.

"That's the best thing that's ever happened, ever" she giggled as I dropped the towel and dried my hair the best I could.

"I've never been so embarrassed" I said with a smile as I shook my head watching Britt leave the damp bikini in the bathroom along with mine. "But hurry up and get over here" I whined as I pulled back the covers on the bed before sliding in as the lights went out and the dip in the bed drew butterflies in my stomach as I shuffled closer till the feeling of Britt's cool skin was against mine and her arms was around my body.

"I love you baby" she yawned as I smiled though the darkness tightening my embrace till we could get no closer physically.

"Soul mates"

"Soul mates" She reiterated that being the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
